Quack Diddely OhSeDoe
by JBLovesSharks
Summary: The Original, reposted - My delve into Cameron's past. Can House help her cope and heal when someone from her past shows up at PPTH? And how will House deal with his suddenly expanded family? HAMERON. I won't be continuing the other, newer version
1. The Mission

**Title:** Quack Diddely Oh-Se-Doe

**Author:** JBLovesSharks

**Fandom:** House, MD

**Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Mentions of child abuse (may be explicit), language, sexual situations.

**Pairings:** House/Cameron

**Disclaimer:** Alright, you got me. I do own House. I also own the CN Tower and the Sabres NHL team. ::rolls eyes:: Joking, of course. I own nothing!

**Summary:** My delve into Cameron's past. Can House help her cope and heal when someone from her past shows up at PPTH? And how will House deal with his suddenly expanded family?

**Authors Note:** Okay well, this is the original "Quack", back in it's original glory. I've decided not to continue the other, new version I'd started. This is the second to last of my original 'big fictions' left to be put back on this site, so I figured why wait? This story is also about 114 pages right now – 65K, 36 chapters and unfinished. Lots of interest will get me to seriously consider picking up where I left off – this is indeed my most favorite House fanfic I've written to date.

Oh, this story takes place somewhere in Season 2. Post hunting, but pre FWB with Chase. House and Cam are an established couple, but only just recently. Kinks still exist. Secrets have yet to be divulged between them. They are open about their relationship but keep it as 'out of work' as they can manage.

*****

**Chapter 1 - The Mission**

House gimped his way through the lobby of the clinic attached to the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. He was on a mission and nothing was going to deter him from accomplishing it. Not the pain in his leg, not Cuddy's exasperated retorts from her office doorway, not the case-files being pushed at him from nurses who had formed a gauntlet of sorts in front of him. No, that was stretching it too far, but it may as well have seemed like a gauntlet since all of it was keeping him from his destination.

Moments later, having reached the janitorial supply closet in between the bathrooms, House knocked twice before twisting the knob open. Upon entering, he released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding as he viewed Cameron sitting on the floor. She was in one piece: no gushing arteries, no severed appendages, no bucket of vomit situated in front of her. "You want to give me a heart attack?" He hooked his cane onto a metal shelf and attempted to keep at least a little of his coolness factor as he slowly lowered himself to the floor next to his girlfriend. It didn't work, and after Cameron managed to unlock the sudden tightness in his right knee, he was able to continue his descent to the floor with significantly less whining.

"Sorry." Was all she could mumble as she helped him to the cold floor beside her. She picked up the clipboard she'd set aside moments ago and replaced it into the space between her thighs and chest. Hugging her knees as close as she could she rested her cheek on them and peered up at House.

House had intended to lecture the immunologist on when it was and was not okay to page him '911' but the words died in his throat as he gazed down at her flushed cheeks. "What's up? If you'd wanted kinky mop and dust-pan sex, you could have paged me to the closet on our floor. I'm crippled you know. Don't want to use up all my energy walking to and from the elevator." He brushed the back of his fingertips over her exposed cheek.

Cameron closed her eyes at his gentle touch. Part of her wanted to laugh at his quip but another part wanted to burst into tears at the thought of that being the only reason she'd paged him. "I'm hiding." She mumbled, sounding like a defiant child refusing to crawl out from under the impossibly tiny space beneath the sofa.

"Yes." He drew out, his hand moving from her cheek to the clipboard pressed between her legs and body. She didn't resist him as he pulled it out. "Question is why." He scanned the patient history, his eyebrows raising and lowering in confusion as he took in the patients long list of hospital visits and the injuries that led to them. He threw Cameron another glance, wondering why this particular patient was causing her to rock slightly with her face now buried in her knees. "Standard case of abuse." He thought aloud as he returned to the history. "Patient is early thirties with hospital visits ranging back to childhood. Okay, so standard case of child abuse would have been more accurate."

Cameron sighed into her knees as she listened to House talk about the patient. "Yeah, I'd gotten that part." She spoke, though it was muffled and slightly forced.

House flipped the pages back to the cover sheet and browsed it absently for another few moments. "And the issue is? Says here she's only in for a pre-natal check up. I know your sensitive when it comes to babies and hospitals, but this is technically a 'pre-baby' and hospital scenario." He let the smile fade from his lips when he saw the side of Cameron's face contort in what appeared to be pain. "Alright, enough of this." He dropped the chart to the floor and grabbed the girls head in his hands and lifted it off her knees. "Talk to me Ducky."

As much as she hated her life right now, Cameron couldn't help but smile at the use of her nickname. Couldn't help but smile at the one man in her life who seemed genuinely eager, even prepared, for the long haul. She placed her smaller, more delicate hands on his wrists but did not attempt to move them from her face. She liked the feel of his skin on hers, especially when it occurred out of affection or concern and not just out of desire. "The patient's name."

"Is irrelevant in areas outside of Diagnostics too." He smiled at her sudden unrestrained laugh. The tension may have eased in her voice but her body still sat rigidly folded into itself. Her eyes unlocked on his and travelled towards the clipboard in front of them. House tilted his head curiously and removed a hand from Cameron's warm cheek to pull the clipboard towards him again. His eyes scanned the paper for a moment before growing wide in surprise. "Or maybe not so irrelevant." He let go of the clipboard for the second time and turned again towards Cameron. "I know Cameron is a common family name, but..."

Cameron nodded, her eyes searched her lovers face for a reaction. "Yeah, but unless there are more than one 33 year old Kathryn Faith Haught-Cameron living in New Jersey, that's my sister."


	2. Double Mint Duck

**Chapter 2 - Double Mint Duck**

House stood patiently outside Exam Room 4, clipboard in one hand, his cane in the other. He would have entered the room by now to inspect this doppleganger but Cameron's death-grip on the back of his sports jacket kept him immobile. "You know, the irony of you trying to keep me OUT of visiting a patient is not lost on me, but seriously, how awkward is it going to be when she gets impatient and peeks her head out only to find you cowering behind a sexy cripple?"

"I'm not cowering." She gritted through her clenched teeth, her cheeks even redder than earlier. After a few moments of being drilled into by House's 'you're BSing' stare, she loosened up a little and took a few deep breaths. "Okay, I'm ready. Oh wait! Please don't leave me in there alone with her, okay?"

House gave her a quick reassuring look before replacing it with his usual miserable scowl. He may have started to soften on the inside, but that didn't mean he wanted the rest of the hospital to stop hating him. He wouldn't be able to get away with half as much of his crap if others thought they could schmooze him into compliance. He was pretty certain he could resist anyone other than Cameron when it came to such tactics, but he didn't want to take the risk just the same.

A few more moments ticked by before House pushed open the door to the exam room and entered, Cameron tailing him but keeping her eyes on the nape of her boss's neck in avoidance. "So, Miss Cameron-Not Cameron, what can the renowned Doctor House do for you this fine, uh.." He checked his watch, "afternoon?" In the seconds between entering and interacting he had run his eyes thoroughly over this potentially future relative. She was clearly related to his Cameron, what with the same features, posture and size. Minus the baby pouch of course. The only feature that would separate them to the unfamiliar eye on first inspection would be their different hair styles. Clearly the Cameron's really _were_ natural blondes_. _He made a mental note to ask Cameron about her decision to go Loreal Color Paris later.

"Excuse me?" The woman blinked in confusion at the introduction. "The name's Kathryn Haught and - " She trailed off as her eyes caught the site standing behind House. "You!?" Kathryn slid awkwardly off the exam table and took a step towards the doctors. House had braced himself for sudden impact and so was shocked when he heard the next words out the woman's mouth. "If I had known you worked here Sonny, I'd have been coming here from the start! I usually go to Princeton General but they sent me here on account of some contagious thing or other floating around their clinic. But anyway, wow! How are you??" House didn't have time to ask who 'Sonny' was when he felt himself being pushed to the side. If not for his bum leg he would have stayed his ground protectively. As it were, he now found himself bracing the counter with the hand that had previously been holding the chart.

Cameron stiffened as her heavily pregnant sister wrapped her arms around her and squeezed more tightly than was necessary even under more jovial circumstances. "Hello Kathryn." She forced a pleasant tone which didn't fool House one bit. It apparently worked on Kathryn as the woman released her twin and stood back to inspect her.

"You always were a twig. I see nothing's changed." Kathryn laughed as she smiled at her sister.

"And you were always easy. So nothing's changed for you either." Cameron shot out, nodding at the woman's swollen stomach.

"Ouch." House inwardly scratched a '1' beneath Cameron's name on his mental scoreboard. Only it appeared that the doctors below the belt comment wasn't unusual; it didn't clear the smile off Kathryn's face one bit. House's mental eraser unhappily removed the point.

"Yeah, well. At least this guy seems serious about staying around. I mean, he's got a great job and has taken so well to the boys." Kathryn climbed back onto the exam room table and looked between House and her sister. "I'm just here for my weekly check-up. I'm not due for another 3 weeks."

Cameron gave House a pleading look but he shook his head and motioned for her to set up the Sonogram equipment. "I can do this." She whispered to herself as she began untangling the machine's wires in order to push it closer to the table. She plastered a controlled smile on her face as she finished plugging the cords in and turned the machine on.

Not missing a beat, Kathryn had settled herself back against the paper covered exam table. At the angle it was set to, she was able to keep her eyes glancing from the two doctors and now the sonogram equipment without straining her neck. Knowing the routine she pulled up the hem of her shirt.

Cameron once more gave House a desperate look but he shook his head more visibly this time. Audibly sighing, she grabbed the gel and squirted it onto her twins bulging stomach. Soon she had the wand in one hand, pressing into and roving over her sisters belly while the other tapped keys on the machine. The silence only lasted the time it took for an image to appear on the screen.

"Oh!! Look at him! Isn't he just adorable?" Kathryn squealed as she watched the monochromatic image pulse and contort as the wand was moved back and forth.

"He has your eyes." House was going for snarky but Kathryn only grinned and nodded. "He's going to be a spitting image of our father, just like my twins." At this Cameron lost her grip on the wand and it slid off the pregnant woman towards the floor. Unfortunately the chord wasn't long enough to prevent contact, and the sound of breaking plastic soon echoed the momentarily silent room.

"Yeah, good thing this equipment isn't expensive or anything." House limped around the side of the bed and lowered himself as far as he could without straining his bad leg. Cameron had fallen to the floor after the wands impact, desperate to pick up the pieces as if the 'five second rule' applied in this situation. She glanced up at House as she felt his presence in front of her. Her eyes were red and cheeks damp. "Please." She mouthed silently, praying to the god she didn't believe in that the third time would be a charm.

House squeezed his lips together and made a familiar sucking noise as he thought. "Alright, Dr. Cameron can you let the nurses know we need another machine in here? Then I really need you to check on the patient in room 2134 (author: i think that's the room coma guy is in). He was whining earlier, saying he'd only let you change his catheter."

Cameron nodded gratefully and tossed the scrap plastic into the bin before turning towards her sister. "Sorry. I've got to go." She didn't even wait for a reply before exiting, her body carrying her purposefully towards the janitors closet once again. Before the door could even click shut behind her, she vomited her lunch into the sink.


	3. ¿Qué Pasa?

**Authors Note:** I realize no one is reading this, but that's fine. I'm still gonna upload it (probably quicker now, no need to wait for people to catch up and review *le sigh*) cause I'd like to have it online none the less. Oh and *pssst* It's my birthday ;) So if someone *is* reading this, a review would be awfully nice ;)

**Chapter 3 - ¿Qué Pasa?**

An hour later found House limping his way towards his next mission. As he entered Wilson's 'empty for the night' office, he immediately spotted his Duck sitting apathetically on the edge of the oncologists leather couch. Again he swallowed a snarky comment about the risqué location when he saw Cameron's starch white face. She looked up only when he was directly in front of her. "I threw up."

House leant his cane on the arm of the couch. "I can smell that." His voice lacked any emotion at all, which didn't bother Cameron at this point. House had probably reached his quota on being her girlfriend and was now acting more like her boss. "Up." He motioned with his hands and Cameron silently lifted her arms over her head so he could pull her stained shirt off. He tossed it into the bin next to Wilson's desk and began rummaging through his friends drawers. "Ah. Hope you don't mind pit stains." He pulled out a plain white undershirt and brought it to Cameron. She took it silently, ignoring his attempt at being boss _and_ playful at the same time. House let Cameron redress herself as he retrieved a water bottle from the cabinet opposite the desk. "Here, drink."

Cameron took the bottle silently, and stared at it for a moment before twisting off the cap and obediently taking a drink. Once her mouth was cleansed of any lingering unpleasant tastes she set the water on the floor and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry."

House had sat down next to Cameron and was now leant forward with his elbows on his knees and his chin on his interlocked hands. "Sorry for breaking the wand? For leaving your sister confused and distressed? For failing to tell me you even had a sister, let alone a twin." He asked.

"We're not identical." Cameron offered as if that explained it all. "Kathryn and I. I suppose we look like we could be, but we're not. She's taller." Her tone was very steady and lacking any sign of emotion.

"So that's why you reacted the way you did? What, did she beat you for the last spot on the Volleyball team? Cause I've seen some pretty short girls play-"

"You don't watch volleyball." Cameron interrupted, and turned to look imploringly at her boss slash lover.

"And your not a heightist." He replied, eyebrows arching as he returned her unbreaking stare. "So her being taller is not what your upset about."

Cameron looked away and sighed. "I knew there was a reason they hired you as head of Diagnostics." She leaned into his arms as she spoke. "Just - I don't want to talk about her."

House wrapped an arm around Cameron's torso while the other pulled her head into the space between his neck and shoulder comfortingly. "Alrighty then." He clicked his tongue impatiently in his cheeks as he counted to five. "So do all of your family re-unions involve the release of bodily fluids?"

He really had meant it as a joke about the vomiting; admittedly his skills at being witty _and_ caring were sorely underdeveloped. Cameron had at first stiffened at his statement, but slowly as her body relaxed, the tears began to spill down her face to soak into his jacket shoulder. "So... That would be a yes?" He didn't have time to stop himself as the realization of what he said hit him. "Oh. Oh! Shit." He bit his lip, angry at himself for being such an insensitive ass. He had brushed off his male ducklings taunts that he'd never give up his old ways no matter how many stuffed animals began making their way into his now joint bedroom. Only now he wondered if they were right. No. _No._ He was not going to give them the satisfaction of making him think they were right. He was with Cameron now. Physically _and_ emotionally.

Cameron let her body release the pent up emotions for a good five minutes. Soon her sobs died down and her puffy red eyes pulled away from him. She shifted in his unbreaking hold so she was now cradled much like one would do with a baby. House shifted her slightly so her weight wasn't so heavily distributed on his bad thigh. They stayed like this in silence for another few minutes. House really wanted her to be the first to break the silent tension. He'd already shoved one foot in his mouth, he didn't need to squeeze in another. Five more minutes passed and House wondered if she hadn't fallen asleep. Her eyes darting around the room and back again, then up at him answered that question. Clenching mentally, he spoke first. "Your sisters file - the child abuse..."

He left it at that, letting the obvious question dangle in midair for Cameron to either reach for or ignore. Part of him knew that that probably wasn't the most pressing issue to broach at the moment, but he really was an ass sometimes. The other part of him, the diagnostician with a perverted love for figuring out his ducklings personal puzzles, really wanted to know. Was this her damage? Did it start before she married her dying husband? "You asked me that once." Cameron brushed some stray tears off her cheeks. "I wasn't sexually abused."

House ran his own fingers over her damp cheeks; his dry skin absorbing the moisture more effectively. "But you _were_ abused?" He was actually a bit startled that she had answered him so easily, without any more tears or a struggle. This was good. This meant she trusted him. Cameron brought her eyes once more to his. He tried to read the answer from her expression but found himself unable to. When did she learn to mask her emotions? Wasn't this the woman who cried over centrifuges? Wasn't she just crying unabashedly in his arms moments ago?

"I answered that question too."

House frowned. Not that he was disappointed she wasn't damaged like that, he just would have thought... "But your sister was." He watched Cameron nod slightly. "And you weren't." She nodded again. "Forgive me for being an insensitive prick, but - why?"

Cameron still held his gaze, her cheeks now nearly completely dry. Her eyes though still screamed 'i just wailed like a baby' at him. A few moments passed and just when he thought she wasn't going to answer she parted her lips and whispered faintly, "She was taller."


	4. TMI

**Chapter 4 - TMI**

The week that followed the impromptu family gathering passed by without incident. In fact, Cameron acted much like none of it had even happened, or that she hadn't just divulged such a personal family secret to her boyfriend. This worried House more than he thought it should. He certainly kept his past clutched tightly to his chest. Only, if he had for some ungodly reason spilled out his tragic childhood to his Duck, he knew he wouldn't be able to pretend it hadn't happened. He'd at least try to avoid Cameron at every possible moment following the reveal. Cameron wasn't doing this at all. In fact it seemed like she was making an effort to be around him even more than usual.

Currently she was standing pressed to his back, her arm outstretched over his shoulder so she could snatch the black marker out of his hand. "Rule number one, it's never Lupus." She smirked as she crossed out the diagnosis on the white board. Chase and Foreman were used to subtle displays of affection between their colleague and boss, but this interaction was going a little further than their comfort zone could handle.

"Yes. But this time it could actually _be_ Lupus." House snatched the marker back and wrote the diagnosis again underneath the crossed out one.

"Multiple modality hallucinations are extremely rare in lupus patients. And even if they occur, it's usually due to a subsequent related diagnosis." Cameron insisted, but her attempt to grab the marker again was blocked by a less than amused House. She studied his face a few moments before sighing in resignation. "Fine, I'll go run the tests."

The male ducklings watched Cameron exit the outer office and then turned back to House. "So, uh, that was awkward." Chase tapped his fingers on the table as he shared a glance with Foreman.

House only frowned at him and then turned back to the white board. "Okay, any other ideas?"

*****

House was surprised when later that day he found Cameron working his clinic hours for him. Wasn't she worried her sister would reappear for another weekly check up? House was worried about this possibility, but Cameron? Shouldering his concern he hobbled towards the nurses station where his Duckling was currently sorting through patient charts. "I knew you were a submissive, but this is bordering on masochistic." He spoke aloud, causing not only the nearby nurses to turn head, but also the patients sitting close enough to hear his rather loud statement.

Not missing a beat, or even looking up from her charts, the doctor simply replied, "Wasn't it Queen that said 'Pain is so Close to Pleasure'" House cocked a brow, and shot the still nosey nurses a threatening look. Slowly they headed his silent warning and went back what they were doing.

"Yes. They also said to 'Ride the Wild Wind' but you don't see me jumping off any buildings now do you?" When she still didn't look at him he slammed his cane down on the chart currently in her hand, causing it to be pulled from her grip on it's way to the counter. Cameron didn't jump, didn't flinch, didn't even scowl angrily at him for causing yet another scene. She simply stuck her right index finger into her mouth and weaseled her way around him towards the women's restroom.

House limped after her, managing to block her exit again with his cane; this time placing it against the doorframe to the bathroom moments before she could enter it. He grabbed Cameron's wrist in his hand and pulled her finger out of her mouth, holding it up between them. "Traditionally one sucks their thumb."

Cameron pulled her wrist from his grip and shoved her finger closer to his face. "Paper-cut." She attempted to scoot around House's other side but he blocked her with a hand to her waist, pulling her close to him. "We're at work, House. You made the rules yourself." She wrapped her arms around her chest in clear annoyance.

"I'm not going to jump you. Not with this many people watching." He chanced a small smile at her but quickly removed it when she looked directly into his eyes. He knew that look. The one that said 'If you don't leave me alone you're going to find out what it really means to be crippled.' Throwing up the white flag he removed his hand and lowered his cane. "Fine. Whatever game your playing right now, can you at least keep it out of the hospital? Chase and Foreman are becoming, and I quote, 'Wigged out' by all this."

Narrowing her eyes, Cameron sucked on her lower lip for a moment. House was right, this wasn't fair to their colleagues. They didn't need to be witness to their personal lives. "Fine. If it will make you feel better, Kathryn isn't in the clinic. I already checked the waiting list. Can I go wash my hand now?"

House took a few awkward steps to the side, allowing Cameron access to the restroom. "What if she shows up while your still on duty?" He asked to her retreating back.

She didn't pause in her exit, only shook her head and spoke loud enough for him to hear, "I'm off in 30, I don't think it's likely." And then she was gone.


	5. Zoom Zoom

**Chapter 5 - Zoom Zoom**

Cameron was only slightly surprised when she found House leant against her car 45 minutes later. He was just as stubborn as always. Ignoring him she walked around to the drivers side and unlocked the doors. She was even less surprised when House climbed somewhat awkwardly into the passenger seat before she had time to even start the ignition. Taking a moment, she placed her hands on the steering wheel and counted to ten. At seven she gave up and looked over to her lover, who was sitting with a huge pout and wide eyes, his lower lip almost quivering if she wasn't mistaken. "You're still on duty."

Relaxing his face, House brought his wrist up to check the time. "Technically we're both still on duty." He ignored the unamused look he was getting as he fiddled with the car stereo. "Ooh, Queen." He turned the volume up as 'Fat Bottomed Girls' filled the car.

She didn't even wait for the current verse to finish before clicking the music off. "I got Brenda to take the rest of my shift." She knew that House wasn't leaving the car short of it bursting into flames, so she sighed again, put it into gear and backed out of her spot.

"I know, I asked around. Question is why?" House watched the street signs pass by in curiosity. They were definitely not heading towards their apartment.

"The question is always 'why?'" Cameron quipped, turning off the main road away from the city. House definitely had no idea where they were going now. He didn't even know this part of New Jersey existed. Then again, he didn't know much of what existed anymore outside the hospital or his apartment. He liked it that way.

"If you've accepted that as true, why do you even wait for me to ask?" He reached for the stereo again and was surprised when his hand was swatted away. "Don't be angry with me. You're the one being all mysterious, what with your magically appearing twin and your running off in the middle of your shift."

"I'm not running." She snorted and swatted his hand once again when he attempted to operate the radio. Not caring to keep up the back and forth, she popped the stereo face off and tossed it into the backseat.

"Aww mooom." House whined and crossed his arms in front of his chest. When she gave him no response he gave up the charade all together. "Alright Duck, I'm biting but your not reeling me in." He knew she hated sport metaphors, and he _did_ consider fishing a sport. At least he did right now.

Cameron adjusted the rear view mirror absently, trying her damnedest to just keep it cool until they got there. Surely he would shut up and leave it be when he saw where they were going. The next ten minutes passed in silence. Cameron could see out of the corner of her eye House's occasional pouting lip but she continued to ignore it. This was hard enough without him riling her up before they got there.

Soon she turned off the road into a rather empty private parking lot. House squinted in the approaching darkness, trying to read the sign that was hung over the front door of a rather vintage looking house. Actually, it was too large to be a single family house, at least anywhere in New Jersey. "Princeton Heights Community Residence?" He read the sign aloud as Cameron climbed out of the car. Following suit, he pulled his cane out with him and let the door swing shut with a resounding _thwack_.

Cameron was about to congratulate him on his advanced reading skills when a male voice by another car in the lot called out her name. Turning on her heels she met the young man halfway and to House's surprise and dismay she flung her arms around him into a more than 'just acquaintances' hug.

Limping as quickly as he could towards his girlfriend and this stranger, he said, "Am I going to have to beat this boy off of you? The masochism I'll learn to accept but polyamory, nuh uh. At least not with another man." He shot the stranger a territorial look as he pulled Cameron out of the hug and into his own arms.

"Wrong kind of incest." The boy narrowed his eyes challengingly at House but allowed Cameron to be removed from his embrace.

"Stop it." She scoffed and punched the boy in the arm. "House, this is my brother, Jacob. Cob, this is House, my boss." Jacob's eyes narrowed a little further but at his sisters 'play nice' expression he swallowed his concern and stuck his hand out.

"It's Greg actually. I'm her boyfriend." He eyed the hand suspiciously before taking it into an awkward shake. Another Cameron sibling? This was getting to be a little too much too fast. He didn't think they had enough dining room chairs for family holidays as it was. Two had seemed the perfect number to buy at the time. "And you're an ear of corn." This got both siblings to stare blankly up at him. "You know, corn on the Cob. I get it now, we take the end of everyones name and make some cutesy nickname. Alli_son_, Ja_cob_. Can I be Gory? Gre_gory_."

Cameron rolled her eyes and pulled herself from his arms. "Ignore him Jake. He's always like this." She started towards the house. "Are Les and Art coming? Or is just us today?"

"Nicoles and Stuart." He elaborated for House's benefit. The two men had begun walking after Cameron. "They're inside already. We took one car, gas prices and all." Jacob quickened his pace so he was now shoulder to shoulder with his sister, leaving House to hobble behind them, too many questions on his mind to allow him to verbalize even one.

*****

An hour had passed before House even knew it. He was so wrapped up in the intriguing and rather entertaining dynamic of the Cameron family to notice the time. The six of them sat in a quasi circle on the carpeted floor of the youngest siblings bedroom. The 23 year old, as House quickly learned, was autistic. He didn't seem to have a vocabulary nickname as the others kept referring to him simply as Ryan. The boy, as that's how he appeared to House, was sitting between Cameron's legs, his back pressed into her chest. Her arms were wrapped affectionately and if House was correct, protectively, around his chest.

"House? Greg?" Cameron looked to Stuart who was sitting next to her boyfriend. Without any words, he nodded and reached out to swat the zoned man in the back of the head. This did the trick.

"Ah, what the hell?!" He was jerked out of his thoughts at the impact. "You don't hit cripples." He immediately closed his eyes after the words left his lips. _Shit_. "Sorry." He apologized, giving Cameron a sincere look. He didn't need to be an insensitive ass around her siblings, especially since they were not afraid of fist-a-cuffs.

Cameron pulled the corner of her lips into her mouth, chewing on them unconsciously with her teeth. After a moment, "Ryan's not a cripple, House. Unlike you, he doesn't let his disability get in the way of what he wants to do." She wasn't so much insulted as she was naturally defensive. She'd spent many years defending her youngest brother, she wasn't going to assume the rest of the world had suddenly gotten onboard and become knowledgeable about the incredibly prevalent disorder.

"Dude, provoking her for a laugh is one thing, but for the sake of your family jewels, I would leave the kid out of it." Nicoles, who was on House's other side, spoke into his ear.

"It wasn't what I meant. You should know I don't insult someone until I've interacted with them at least twice. Unless of course they are a patient, in which case they are _paying_ me, so why make them wait." He hoped his glib remark would settle the tension that had enveloped the room. All brothers currently not sitting in Cameron's lap had turned to her, waiting to see how she'd react first. When she rolled her eyes and gave a small smile, they followed suit. House unclenched.

"I know, I just like watching you panic." She brushed through Ryan's hair with one of her hands. The young man tilted his head slightly at the touch, but otherwise made no other movement to indicate he even noticed. His eyes were focused on the big trucks imprinted on his pajama bottoms. Occasionally he would hum low in his throat as he traced his finger over the patterns. "Actually, you and Ryan are quite similar. Apart from you both lacking social skills, he also is quite an accomplished pianist. And he loves trucks." She gestured towards the plethora of Tonka and other brand name plastic vehicles around the room.

"Monster trucks." House clarified, but had to admit that the young man had quite the collection. He thought back to his childhood. How he wished he'd been allowed toys like these. Hell, he'd have settled for toys of any kind. Snapping quickly out of it, he gave Cameron a confused look. "And look who's being insensitive now. Social skills are highly overrated anyway. People stop bothering you and leave you to the more interesting aspects of life. Like imitating truck noises." Then suddenly, to the other siblings great surprise, House reached behind him to snatch a blue bulldozer off the bookshelf. He kept his wincing to a minimum as he pulled himself closer to his girlfriend and the young Cameron brother. She gave him a silent 'watch it' but he ignored her and placed the truck on the floor in between them.

"Actually kiddo, trucks like these sound more like this - " He made a rather good imitation of a bulldozer smashing through something solid. He pushed the truck around on the carpet in sync with his noises. Cameron held her breath as she felt Ryan tilting his head upwards. The expression on her brothers faces made her jaw drop. Ryan's eyes had briefly stop flicking to connect with House's gaze. In the few moments the contact lasted House felt his heart explode inside his chest. He'd treated autistic children before, even had one look at him, but it hadn't been like this. The connection had only lasted a split second, but in that time he felt like he'd made an instant bond with the boy. He couldn't explain how he knew this, not even later when Cameron questioned him on it. He just knew, deep down in the dusty recesses of his heart. He just _knew_.

**Authors Note: **I hope I haven't upset anyone with my portrayal of an autistic individual. I'm characterizing him based on my own autistic brother. I know every individual with this disorder expresses it in their own unique way.

So, that being said. What do you guys think? Six Cameron siblings, how exciting! This chapter was more character based than plot based but I promise the real "story" will emerge shortly.


	6. Rule Number One

**Chapter 6 - Rule Number One**

"It wasn't Lupus."

House exhaled slowly, his palms pressed into the surface of the glass conference table. He didn't look up at Cameron, who had just entered with the news. "I'm aware of that already." He lifted a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, a gesture he had thought he gave up years ago. He wasn't sure how to say what he needed to say.

"How? The tests results only just came back from the lab. They were swamped so-" Cameron sidestepped the edge of the table to make her way towards her distracted boss. When he refused to acknowledge her current locality next to him she grabbed the hand on his face and yanked it away. This gets him to look at her so she gives him her best 'well, what??' expression.

House ignored her hold on his hand and lowers his face towards Cameron's. "The patient died last night. That's how I know." When she releases his hand in surprise he takes this moment to limp away from her and into his office. Cameron stood there for a moment, considering this new information. The patient died last night. When she was supposed to be working. When _House_ was supposed to be working.

"What's going to happen?" She asked, following him into his office once she'd gotten mobility back. "If Cuddy finds out we both left work early yesterday-"

"You had your shift covered. I, on the other hand." He sat down in his chair and kicked his legs up onto the desk in thought. Why hadn't his other ducklings called him when the patient started to get sicker? Surely they could have come up with another diagnosis over the phone. Actually, where were his other minions? "Dumb and dumber, where are they?"

Cameron shrugged her shoulders. She had sat down on the desk next to House's legs and was now rubbing his shin through his jeans.

"Out saving lives." A voice from the doorway answered. Cuddy stalked angrily into the office, a chart in one hand and a fist in the other. "They're doctors. That's their job." She tossed the file onto his desk and pressed her knuckles into her hips in one of her more intimidating postures. "You left without telling anyone in the middle of your shift. Why? Where were you?"

House brought his arms over his head and crossed his wrists behind his neck. "Visiting family?" He offered questioningly.

Cuddy took a step forward and slammed her hands on the desk, causing Cameron to jump off and skitter behind her boss's chair. "A patient _died_, House."

"Oh patients die all the time. If they weren't sick, they wouldn't be patients now would they?" House rocked subtly in his chair, wondering whether Cameron was actually safer behind him. He'd seen Cuddy jump a desk before; it was rather impressive.

"You're lucky the family isn't pressing charges. You can thank Foreman and Chase for that. They actually spoke with the family from time to time." At this she glared up at Cameron. "Twenty extra clinic hours this week. And no pushing them off onto your fellows." With another stern look at House, Cuddy turned and stalked out of the office.

"Mommy must not be getting any." House didn't plan on admitting it, but he had actually been worried that he'd be in more serious trouble. Not that he cared about his career or what Cuddy could do to him, but he knew Cameron did. She would blame herself for letting him tag along. He didn't need that to add to his current overload of stress. He also didn't plan on admitting to Cameron that the visit last night had kept him awake all night scheming.


	7. Old Faithful

**Chapter 7 - Old Faithful**

*****

After House's remark, a silence had fallen over the two doctors. Cameron had sat back down on the desk but wasn't touching House this time. Instead she was looking at her hands in her lap while she swung her legs absently under the desk. House had sat up properly in his chair and begun scanning through the chart Cuddy had tossed. When he'd read it completely through twice, the silence still remained. With a rather mischievous grin on his face, he stuck his index finger into his mouth and pushed himself up in his chair with his other hand. Before Cameron could react, he'd stuck his saliva covered finger into her ear.

"House!" She shrieked, slapping his arm as he pulled it away. She couldn't help the laughter that followed even as she rubbed her ear furiously trying to dry it. "You're a jerk sometimes." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"And you need to stop blaming yourself for the patient dying." House had settled back into the chair and was currently tossing his super sized tennis ball between his hands. "It wasn't your fault and you know it." Cameron had opened her mouth to protest when suddenly the phone in her jacket pocket began to chirp. Settling for a rather annoyed look at her boyfriend, she flipped open her phone and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?" House watched her shoulders suddenly drop.

"Ah, hi Kathryn."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about last week."

"No, it didn't come out of my paycheck."

"I know." She looked up at house and rolled her eyes at whatever her sister was saying.

"Actually I'm rather busy right, I really can't come down to-"

Before she could finish brushing her sister off, House snatched the phone from her hands. "Hey Miss Cameron-Not Cameron."

"Yeah, this is Dr. House, we met last week."

"Uh huh. Actually your sister isn't too busy."

"Sure, we'll be down in a few minutes."

"Okay. Buh bye now." He snapped the phone closed and offered it back to a furious Cameron.

"What the hell are you doing!?" She had leapt off the table when he'd interrupted the phone call and was now punching him in the shoulder and chest. House let the phone fall from his hand in order to block her assault. In a flash he had both her wrists in his hands and was using her as leverage to pull himself out of his chair. Once he was upright, she yanked her arms away forcefully and stormed around the desk towards the office door. "I can't deal with this House, one minute you're being playful, the next you're ruining my life."

House followed behind her into the hallway. He could feel his right leg aching as he put more pressure on it than he usually did. Cameron was a fast walker when she was pissed. "Stop." He called at her retreating back. When she didn't he sped up so that he was nearly right behind her. "Cameron, stop!" Again she ignored him. Unable to keep up his current speed, he tossed all his weight to his good leg and stuck his cane out in front of him, directly between Cameron's legs. He yanked it back, causing the doctor's legs to follow suit. In a rather cruel display, she fell face forward to the floor. She hadn't had enough time to break her fall with her arms.

"House!" Wilson had been walking up the other end of the hall when he saw what had just happened. Breaking into a run, he dropped his files and quickly knelt down next to the stunned doctor. A small pool of blood was slowly beginning to collect beneath her face and as she lifted it up to look at Wilson he saw that her nose had begun to bleed. Actually, gush would have been a more appropriate description. "What the hell did you do?!" He gripped Cameron under the armpits and helped her up off the floor. Once she was standing on her own he clasped his thumb and forefingers on her nose and tilted her head back. She seemed too shocked to do anything about the bleeding herself.

"I didn't think she'd land on her face." House explained, as if that excused his actions entirely. He pushed Wilson out of the way and went to replace his own hand on her nose but she was one step ahead of him and gripped it herself, nudging his arm away with her elbow.

"I got it." She spat at him as she started towards the elevator again.

House looked briefly at Wilson's still vehement face before following his duckling again. "Don't worry, I'll uh, clean this up." He heard Wilson call behind him as he rounded the corner after Cameron's retreating back.

"Where are you going?" He nearly missed the elevator Cameron had escaped into, but his cane had come in handy for the second time and blocked the doors from closing before he could get in himself. The few other passengers tried not to stare at the bloody doctor or the man who was now trying to talk to her.

"Thanks to you I have a nephew to examine." She stepped out of the elevator when it reached the clinic, House quickly on her tail.

"You _are_ going to change first, right?" Cameron, with her hand still clasped tightly to her nose, threw House a nasty look over her shoulder as she stormed into the woman's locker room. Knowing she wasn't safe even in the gender specific changing room, she kept going until she reached the sinks towards the back. Just as she'd expected, House followed her right in.

Cameron grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser, crumpled it up and exchanged her blood covered hand with it. "I could sue you for that, House." She turned on the tap and with a few more paper towels began to clean up the blood still covering her face and neck. House left her to it and went off to find clean scrubs. Returning with them he saw that the bleeding had stopped and Cameron had already pulled her ruined blouse off to toss it into the bin. He handed her the scrub top and after a moments tense hesitation she grabbed it and pulled it over her now clean face.

"I asked you to stop." He shrugged and brought a hand to her face to wipe away some of the water still remaining. She didn't give him the opportunity, slapping it away from her before he made contact. Frowning, House finished, "I didn't mean for you to break your nose."

"It's not broken." Cameron retorted, wiping away the dampness on her forehead herself. "I just get nosebleeds real easily." As angry she was at House for intentionally tripping her, she could see in his face he was sincere when he said he hadn't meant for her to get hurt. "Why did you tell my sister I'd examine her? After all I told you, you still felt like this would be a good idea? You've hurt me once today, do you really want to keep that streak up?"

House tapped his cane on the floor. "That's wasn't my intention, Duck. I'm going with you and I thought that whatever it is that is currently going on between you would be best solved now before she actually has the kid and expects you to be there to help babysit." Cameron sighed and pulled a rubber band off her wrist in order to pull her hair into a ponytail.

"You only know the tip of the iceberg, House." She responded, this time visibly calmer than before. She really couldn't stay angry at him when his intentions were genuine. How he went about implementing them was something she was going to make him work on. "You know what, there's no point discussing this. She already knows we're coming." She checked herself in the mirror one more time and then followed House out.


	8. When Walls Attack

**Chapter 8 - When Walls Attack**

"You've got to be kidding me." Cameron's eyebrows nearly reached her hairline when her sister actually asked her to be in the delivery room when she gave birth. The woman was once again sitting on the exam table, a pleasant and hopeful smile on her face. House had taken a backseat and was now leaning against the counter once more. Before they had entered the room, Cameron made him promise that if things got 'hairy' he wouldn't step in to help her. This made House a little nervous but he'd agreed. He owed her that much, after all it was because of him that she even had to confront her sister again.

"Oh come on Sonny, no one was there when I gave birth to the twins." Kathryn insisted. She hadn't actually expected Allison to take her request lightly, much less agree, but the fury on her sisters face made asking worth it. Sure, she could play the sweet, lovable sister in front of others, but she'd already gathered that Dr. House wasn't just her sisters boss. If he was going to be involved in their family, she didn't feel the need to pretend anymore in front of him.

Cameron had given up on untangling the wires on the new sonogram machine and was instead pushing it towards the bed, tangles in tow. "Gee, I wonder why Ryn." She slammed the plug into the outlet and flicked the switch on the machine. As the equipment started up she gave House an irritated glance out of the corner of her eye. He shrugged slightly but didn't butt in like he promised. "Ask one of the boys." She fumbled with the bottle of gel, her shaking hands making it hard to screw the cap off.

"I did. They said they'd rather eat lead paint than be there." Kathryn smirked at House's audible whistle. "Stuey gave me your number though." Cameron made a mental note to kick her brother in the jewels next time she saw him. She'd finally gotten the cap off the bottle and was now trying to squirt it on her sister but found it hard seeing as she hadn't lifted her shirt up, let alone laid back. "Allison, stop!" Kathryn grabbed the bottle away from her sister and tossed it aside. House had to duck to avoid being hit in the face. This interaction between the sisters wasn't what he was expecting; Kathryn had seemed so cheery last week. Not at all appearing to have a violent side to her disposition. "Stop being the fucking martyr. You know as well as I do that you could have been taller than me. So stop fucking blaming _me_ for it all. It could have just as easily been you. And if it had been, I can assure you I wouldn't be acting the way you are now."

Cameron growled low in her throat at her sisters words and to both Kathryn and House's surprise, she slapped the girl hard across the face. "If dad _had_ chosen me, it would not have gotten as bad as it did. I wasn't as fucking naive as you." She was shaking at this point and snapped angrily at House when he tried to stop her verbal assault. Kathryn certainly didn't need any help from an outsider; she had leapt off the table at her sisters last statement and slapped her right back. Unfortunately for Cameron this only ruptured the thin blood vessels in her nose again. She ignored it as she went to hit her sister once more. "I wouldn't be walking around with- with.. with _incest_ babies either!"

Kathryn had frozen momentarily at her sisters words, allowing Cameron to make solid contact with her jaw this time. That was it, House couldn't sit back any longer. Before Kathryn could retaliate he pulled his girlfriend out of the way roughly. Unable to physically retaliate Kathryn bit down hard on her lip before sneering under her breath, "No, of course not, you killed yours." With one last furious look at both her sister and House, she yanked open the exam room door and stormed out.

House waited for it. "Fuck.. Fuck!" Cameron screamed through her teeth as she tore herself from House's grasp and made her way purposefully towards the wall opposite them. Without a seconds hesitation, she balled up her hand and slammed her fist into the sheetrock. She let out another growl as she punched the wall a second time.

"Allison!" House raised his voice to her level as he stood helplessly, in shock, watching Cameron abuse the wall. Just as he was about to rush to her side the exam room door flung open with such force that he was nearly knocked to the ground. Cuddy had heard the commotion from all the way across the lobby.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" She yelled angrily at House, for that's who she saw first. "A pregnant woman just stormed out of here, shouting profanities at everyone." He opened his mouth to explain when the sound of Cameron hitting the wall a third time got both of their attentions. "Cameron!?" Cuddy shouted, running over to the woman and yanking her backwards before her bloodied fist could make contact again. "What the HELL is going on!?" Cameron had gone limp in her arms, her nose still bleeding down the side of her face. House once more tried to explain but before a single word could get out Cuddy shook her head vehemently and tossed her eyes at the door. "Get _out_ House. Now!" He clenched his muscles and stared threateningly at his boss. But when he saw Cameron's defeated expression he sighed and went to the door. He couldn't do anything for the woman now, not when all of this was his fault. Putting a hand to his forehead, he ran it down over his eyes and down to his chin. A moment later he gripped his cane in the other hand and made his way out of the room without looking back once.

**Authors Note:** So yeah, didn't see that coming did ya? Don't worry, the siblings throw around the word 'incest' like it were a frisbee. Doesn't mean it's accurate. Also, I _will_ get to the height thing. Maybe even in the next chapter.


	9. Old Faithful, Take 2

**Chapter 9 - Old Faithful, Take 2**

"Sit down." Cuddy ordered, dragging the girl to the table and hoisting her onto it. She grabbed Cameron's good hand and made the doctor squeeze her nose with it. She didn't seem like she was going to do it of her own free will. Cuddy turned her back momentarily on the silent woman so she could pull gloves on and gather an armful of supplies from one of the cabinets. She dropped the stuff on the metal tray by the bed and pulled the stool closer so she could sit directly in front of her injured friend. Cameron made no indication that she was in any pain, even when Cuddy pulled her mangled hand from the girls lap to examine it. "Talk to me Allison." Cuddy's voice was softer this time but the girl still didn't respond. The Dean of the hospital sighed and went to work cleaning up the wound.

Minutes ticked by as Cuddy cleared away the blood and examined each bone in the girls hand, looking for any fractures. She was amazed that she didn't find any. The entire time her boss worked on her hand Cameron kept her gaze to the ceiling. Her nose hadn't stopped bleeding yet and she was starting to worry that maybe House _had_ broken it earlier. "You are incredibly lucky." Cuddy broke the silence as she began wrapping the wound with layers of gauze. "You didn't break a single bone. I'm gonna put a soft cast on it though incase I'm wrong... Unless you want to get it x-rayed."

Cameron let out a wisp of air through her nose, causing a small amount of blood to bubble out around her fingers. "No x-rays. It's fine. I broke the left one twice growing up; my right one's a hell of a lot stronger." When her hand was finished being tended to she pulled it back into her lap. "My nose on the other hand."

"Let me see it." Cuddy stood up and pressed a wad of gauze beneath Cameron's nostrils to stem the flow momentarily. She pulled the woman's fingers away to examine her. It didn't look swollen or bruised. Definitely wasn't crooked. "No, it's just a really bad rupture. Want me to cauterize it?" Cameron took over holding the gauze as she shook her head.

"Don't bother. These things come in threes." Her neck was starting to cramp so she leaned back on the table, resting her head on the paper wrapped pillow. Her nose wasn't tilted back anymore but she didn't really care. It would stop when it wanted to; she was already covered in blood again so what did it matter really. She closed her eyes as she felt a warm damp cloth drag across her cheek towards her jaw.

"Do you want to talk?" Cuddy asked softly as she wiped the blood off her friends face. She had already gathered that it had something to do with the angry pregnant woman, and most likely House, but what exactly had happened wasn't so obvious. "I mean, when maintenance starts asking about the hole in the wall, I'm gonna have to tell them something."

"Tell 'em it hit me first." Cameron offered, smiling slightly as she heard the older woman chuckle. She opened her eyes to see the concerned look on Cuddy's face. She knew the woman really did care more about her well-being than the cost of repairs and so decided to at least tell her part of what had happened and hope that House wouldn't later tell her the rest.


	10. Height Matters

**Chapter 10 - Height Matters**

It was dark outside when House finally arrived home. He was secretly glad when he saw a light on in the apartment, part of him scared that perhaps Cameron hadn't gone back to his place. Technically it was _their_ place now, but she still had a few more months on her old lease and so had an emergency 'out' if she needed it. He entered the kitchen and tossed his keys on the island like he did every time he came home. Only he usually didn't toss them into a scattered pile of ground coffee beans. Examining the rest of the table he spotted the plastic container of Chock-Full-O-Nuts (author: that _is _a coffee right?) laying on it's side in a rather good imitation of a stabbing victim. There must have been half a dozen jagged holes and slashes in it's sides, no doubt courtesy of the large chopping knife he saw laying next to it. Before he could open his mouth to ask he heard Cameron's voice behind him. "I really wanted coffee."

House turned around and felt his heartbeat reach a more relaxed pace when he saw his Duckling seated on one of their living room couches, a mug full of the liquid on the aptly named table in front of her. "Clearly. Did you ask it politely first or did you go straight for the kill?" He hobbled over and took a seat next to her.

Cameron held up her useless hand for him to see. "Couldn't open it with just my left." She shrugged and let the heavy appendage drop back to her lap.

House let out a deep breath and slowly placed his arm around his girl. When she didn't hit him or move away he grew bolder and pulled her into his embrace. With her back to his chest and her head nestled into the crook of his neck he examined her injury in front of them. "How does the other guy look?" He laughed along with her, relaxing even more now that the tension had evaporated. He still felt like the worlds biggest prick, but then again that really wasn't something Cameron didn't know could happen before they got involved.

"Funny." Cameron rolled her eyes after they quieted down. A few minutes passed in silence, each of them listening contently to the sound of the others breathing. "House," She broke the silence first, "I'm not angry with you, okay? I just- I just wish you would think before you interfered in my life like that."

House had begun running his fingertips along the exposed flesh of Cameron's arm as she spoke. "It's not just _your_ life anymore," He countered. "I'm a part of your family, at least I hope I am. Shouldn't that mean that I get to be involved in what's going on?" He knew he was being a little unfair. If Cameron had wanted to call up and have a chat with his father, he knew he would not have been too pleased.

"You can be involved House, just don't take away my ability to make decisions where my family is concerned. I have a more than valid reason for not wanting to be in the same room with my sister and it does _not_ only have to do with what you've heard so far." She reached for her coffee but was too far away. House pushed the two of them forward so that he could grasp the mug himself and then handed it to her. She took it kind of awkwardly with her left hand and thanked him as the two settled back into the couch.

"Then explain it to me, or give me at least some hint as to what the deal is. I'm worried about you, what with the violent outburst earlier, the sudden appearance of an entire tribe of siblings, the things you told me the other night about your past." He took the coffee mug from her to take a sip of it himself. Even with one hand and contaminated beans she still made the best coffee around.

Cameron let him finish the drink and place the empty mug on the arm of the couch. She knew from the moment she'd seen Kathryn's name on the clinic paperwork that eventually it would get to this. She thought she'd have been more prepared though. "What do you want to know, Greg?" She wasn't going to tell him anything more than what he specifically wanted to know. And even then she was prepared to alter the truth if she had to.

House pursed his lips and thought for a moment. A hundred different questions were bubbling through his mind, but the one that kept coming up over and over was the one he decided on asking first. "What's the deal with the height thing? What would have been different if you were taller as kids?"

Cameron could have put money on that being the first thing he would ask. Which was fine because without him understanding this part he wouldn't really understand the rest of it. "Alright. Well, I've already said Kathryn and I are fraternal twins. The fact we look so much alike is really coincidence." House listened intently, his arms now wrapped around her shoulders lovingly. "Basically, as kids the easiest way for our parents to tell us apart was the height difference. It may not be so apparent now, but back then she was probably a good six inches taller then me. It wasn't until puberty that it started to equal out." Cameron paused, realizing she'd have to go back and explain a bit more first. "Our parent's weren't really what one would consider, well, good. Neither worked and the little money they received from the government usually went towards drugs or alcohol. We lived in this shitty apartment from as early as I can remember until the triplets were born. It was basically two rooms, a bathroom and a small den with a few kitchen things in it." Cameron had closed her eyes as she recited her history. She didn't feel as anxious as she thought she would have.

"One room was for sleeping, the other basically housed all of their junk. The den was for 'not sleeping' activities. I don't think they ever touched the kitchen. Anyway, I remember there being this large mattress on the floor of the bedroom where the four of us slept. Mom was on my right, Ryn on my left, and Dad after her." House couldn't help but imagine a dingy looking room with a young Allison asleep between her parents and sister. It wasn't a situation that often led to healthy, well adjusted kids. "We were, I don't know, five when Mom and Dad started to fight. I mean, really fight. It got so bad that Mom kicked him out of the bedroom one night." At this, Cameron shifted uncomfortably in his arms and he placed a kiss to the side of her forehead.

"So Dad cleaned out the other room, throwing away most of the things they'd collected. He'd gotten another mattress somewhere and set up another bed in the room. That night they'd had another fight. Kathryn and I were hiding in the blankets of the original bed, trying not to listen. Only the argument soon spilled into the room and the covers were tossed off of us. He... He grabbed Kathryn by the arm and yanked her off the bed. He said that he wasn't going to let Mom corrupt both of us with lies and that Kathryn was going to sleep with him from now on." Cameron had started to tremble. "I started to cry as he threw her over his shoulder, kicking and screaming. I wanted to know why he had to take Kathryn. Why he chose her and not me." She let a little snort escape through her nose. "I was actually jealous. Kathryn was screaming because she wanted to stay with Mom and there I was, crying because I wanted to go with dad. He didn't put her down though, he just glared at me and told me the first thing that must have come to his mind. He told me that she was taller, and that's why he was taking her."

House placed a few more kisses to Cameron's face, his dry lips soaking up some of the tears that had begun to fall down her cheeks. "It's okay ducky, it's okay. You were so young, you couldn't have known what was going to happen." Cameron gripped House's arm with her good hand as she started to cry even harder.

"No you don't understand Greg, I was angry. Really angry. Not at my parents, but at Kathryn. From that night on I hated her. I hated her so much. I... I... Oh god, I hated her because I thought he loved her more than me." That was all she could get out because she was now crying so hard that words weren't forming on her lips.

"Shhhh, shhhhh." House rocked her gently in his arms as she sobbed. He felt so guilty at that moment. So angry. No, enraged. So furious that this had happened to his Duck. He wanted to scream and shout this, to show her that he cared and that she didn't have to deal with this alone anymore. But he didn't want to scare her. Instead he just buried his face into her cheek and let his tears mix with hers.

**Authors Note:** Holy, that was a lot more emotional than I had set out for it to be. I guess this answers some of your questions. But don't worry, there's going to be a lot more to learn about her family. And there will be a lot of happy things too. Don't forget about her brothers, especially not Ryan. But that's all I'm going to say now. *zips lips*!


	11. Flash Back missing scene

**Authors Note:** I realize a lot of the history I've been giving is all exposition and that makes for bad story telling. So I'm going to go back and write some of her stories as they actually happened. Enjoy!

**Summary:** The Cameron sisters are separated after their parents have a major fight. Thus starts the hatred and animosity between the twins. (Corresponds with Quack chapter 10 - Height Matters)

*****

A five year old Allison Cameron knelt squished behind her families tattered old sofa, her hands pressed vice-like to her ears. Her parents were having another argument: one of the worst her young mind could recall. Her twin sister, Kathryn, had managed to escape to the bedroom when their dad had begun throwing dishes and silverware at their mother. The clatter of plastic and aluminum hitting the walls and floor echoed around their tiny three room apartment.

As the scuffle grew nearer, Allison glanced up just in time to see her father pushing her mother towards her and the couch with such force the piece of furniture slid backwards into the wall. She had managed to crawl out from behind it before it hit the plywood with a sickening crack. She tried to stand up to run when suddenly a bolt of pain shot through her leg, causing her to cry out and crumple back to the floor. She rolled over as far as she could into the wall and glanced towards her feet. Her left ankle had been pinched between the leg of the sofa and the wall boards. Blood began to ooze from the compound fracture as she watched in horrified fascination; it wasn't the first bone to break in her malnourished frame.

Her father was still struggling on top of their mother, both screaming words she didn't understand but had grown accustomed to hearing. She kept herself as close to the wall as possible while she waited, the pain in her ankle numbing to the fear she let overtake her again. Soon her mother had kicked her father off and they both careened to the floor. Allison clenched her eyes and pulled as hard as she could, the sofa no longer weighed down and unmovable. With the little bit of leeway this offered her, she was able to drag her bloodied leg free. The bedroom was only a few feet away, but her parents were right next to her, her father on top trying to strangle his wife as she cursed at him.

Closing her eyes, she put pressure on her broken ankle in order to make a run for safety. She didn't get more than three steps before a leg had been tossed in her direction and she felt her body being swept to the floor. Waiting for it, Allison curled herself into as tight a ball as she could, sure that one of her parents had knocked her down on purpose with intention to drag her into the brawl. After a few breathless moments she heard the bodies moving away towards the kitchen again. She uncurled as quickly as she could and half crawled, half dragged herself into the bedroom.

Kathryn had been crying as she listened to the fighting in the other room. She didn't know why it was happening again; why her mother had attacked their father the moment he had walked into their home. Allison had been brushing her fingers through her hair, trying to get out some of the knots that were constantly forming and reforming. From her position between her sisters legs, she was able to scramble to her feet and run as the fight began. She had thought her sister was right behind her.

Allison held her terror in her throat until she scrambled onto the mattress and underneath the filthy blankets. She could feel Kathryn shaking as she sobbed and that was all the coaxing she needed before she let loose her own tears. The twins gripped onto each other with white knuckles, their nearly identical bodies pushed as close as they could get under the covers. Unfortunately their hideout remained a safe haven for only a few more minutes; their parents had carried their argument uncharacteristically into the bedroom.

The rush of cold air that hit their skin as the blanket was yanked away caused the hairs on the back of the girl's necks to stand up. Neither of them moved from their interlocking position, even as their father screamed at them to get up. Suddenly Allison felt tiny hands and arms pull away from her and she looked up to see her dad now holding Kathryn by her wrist. The hysterical girl swung helplessly, nearly two feet off the floor, her small hand being crushed in his grip. Her mother was screaming again, begging her husband to leave them out of it. Allison used her mothers torn clothing to help pull herself to her good foot; her other one too painful to put pressure on at all now.

Her mother immediately grabbed her into her arms and held her to her chest, her own feet now swinging off the floor. From her position and the way her father was now holding her sister over his shoulder, she was unable to see her sisters face. She cried her name over and over again and kicked and struggled in her mom's grasp, but the distraught woman held on. Kathryn was crying for her mother, unable to see anything but her fathers back. He had her pinned over his shoulder, her limbs thrashing wildly as she tried to escape.

Allison couldn't keep her fighting up and soon fell limp into her mothers arms. She was still crying, especially as she heard her father say that her sister was going to sleep with him in the other room from now on. He said he didn't want their mom to corrupt both of them. She didn't care what reason he gave, she just didn't want him to take Kathryn. She wanted him to take her. She hated both her parents but at least her father occasionally paid attention to them; buying them candy when in public or letting them sit in his lap while he watched tv.

Kathryn didn't want to go with her father. She was scared of him and wanted to stay with her sister and mother. Neither parent seemed to care that their girls were screaming, let alone cared what they were screaming about. As Allison watched her father carry her sister towards the door she clenched her gut and cried as loud as she could, wanting to know why he was taking Kathryn and not her. He had heard this and turned back to stare incredulously at her. What came out of his mouth in response would sink deep into her soul, making its home there, even decades later when she and Kathryn had become adults and her parents were out of her life completely. Her father had told her that she wasn't as good as her sister; that he loved her more than her. Of course this was what the five year old had thought he was saying. In actuality he had only said the first thing that had come to his mind, "Kathryn's taller."


	12. CPS Sucks

**Authors Note:** This chapter is going to be much happier. Promise. Actually, it starts out happy and then gets a bit angsty halfway down. My bad, I just can't seem to help it. I know essentially everything that is going to make it into this fic, it's just getting it onto the document in logical order that's giving me issues.

**Chapter 11 - CPS Sucks**

"Kathryn had the baby."

House raised a brow as he staggered into the kitchen. He was naked apart from his boxers, his short hair stuck up in the back, and he couldn't find his cane. He finally reached one of the bar stools and pulled himself onto it. Moments later his forehead was pressed against the cool marble countertop. "Never again." He groaned, ignoring the mug of coffee that had been placed in front of his face.

"What's the matter old man; you seemed like you were having fun last night." Cameron grinned and walked around the island so she could begin to massage House's shoulders. Her cast had come off yesterday, which was as good a reason as any for a 'celebration'. "Nyaw, I didn't hurt you did I?" She ran her fingertips over a rather puffy bite mark on the side of his neck as she giggled tauntingly.

"Come here you." House sat up abruptly and swung Cameron from behind him into his lap. Ignoring the sudden searing pain in his thigh, he proceeded to adorn his girlfriends face and neck with sloppy, rapid-fire kisses. She squealed and mock struggled in his hold. After a few moments he grasped her chin in his hand and brought his face down to hers, capturing her lips in a deep, meaningful kiss. "Who you calling 'old man'?" he grinned when he pulled back. Cameron had closed her eyes, and even after their lips had parted she held her breath. At the feel of his fingers running down her cheek she slowly let it out and opened her eyes to stare up at her lover.

They stayed frozen like this until House couldn't take the pain anymore and shifted her back off his lap and onto the floor. At her confusion he pointed to his leg. She frowned and reached a tentative hand out to his disfigured thigh which was uncharacteristically visible outside of the bedroom. When he didn't protest she began to run her cool fingers up and down his injury, paying particularly careful attention to the raised scar where the surgeons had butchered and removed his muscle. House groaned ever so slightly at the feel of her fingers gently stroking his skin. He leant his head back and closed his eyes when he felt Cameron's lips press delicately to his flesh.

She grew bolder at his moans and snaked her tongue out between her lips to travel along the jagged scar. House wrapped his fingers through her hair, holding lightly to her head as she dragged her tongue up and down the top of his thigh and slowly down the inside. "Naughty duckling." He breathed pleasurably between his moans. At the feel of her hands on the waistband of his boxers he removed one of his own from her hair and gripped the edge of the counter for support. "Very, very naughty duckling."

*****

Cameron listened peacefully to House's heartbeat inside his chest. He was stretched out on the larger couch, one arm up over his head, the other wrapped around her shoulders, holding her to him. Neither had bothered to redress and so were delighting in the body heat radiating off the other. "I'll make sure never to call you 'old man' again." She traced the tips of her fingers across his chest, playing with the small amount of hair that grew there. He had his eyes closed, enjoying the feel of her hands when something she had said earlier came back to him.

"Allison, did you say Kathryn had her baby?" When she stopped the movement of her hands he knew he had heard her right. Cameron sighed but went back to playing over his skin.

"Yeah. Six pounds, eight ounces. Seventeen inches. She's at Princeton General so we don't have to worry about avoiding her at the hospital." House placed a kiss to the top of her head. "Jacob called this morning while you were still sleeping."

"Ah. Was he there with her?" House wondered silently why Cameron was talking about this. It had been two weeks since the incident in the clinic and in that time her sisters name had never once been brought up.

Cameron snorted into his armpit. "No. But he's listed as her next of kin so I guess she got them to call him afterwards. He said he didn't plan on visiting, but that Stu might. Maybe Nic as well, but he wasn't sure." House thought about that for a moment. The three boys were triplets, fraternal like Allison and Kathryn, but still closely connected. Only, it seemed like Jacob was more in league with Allison and the other two more in the middle.

"Sounds like your closer to Jacob than the others." He mused aloud, hoping he hadn't said anything that she could take offense at. When she didn't slap him he knew he was safe.

"Yeah, I suppose we are closer to each other, and to Ryan. We spent two years in the same foster home while Nic and Stu were in another. Not that I don't love them all to death." She sighed and shifted slightly in House's arms to try and wake up her right arm.

House shifted himself so he could look down at her more clearly. "You were in foster care?" It seemed to come completely out of the blue. Only, when he thought back to what he'd learned thus far, it didn't seem that far-fetched. "What happened?"

Cameron stopped moving when the feeling started to return to her arm. She bit her lip at his question, not having meant to give this part of her history away just yet. She took a minute or two to gather up an almost complete account and started to explain. "Something, well, something happened when Ryn and I were fifteen. Don't ask me what, I'm not ready to talk about that just yet." She cut in before the question could form in his mouth.

"CPS workers opened an investigation against our parents and within what seemed like only a few hours, we were being dragged out of our home and tossed into police cars. I had Cob and Ryan with me, the others were put in a second vehicle." She exhaled heavily at the memory, at how angry and scared she had felt as she watched her parents being forced into a third car. "They lost custody of us, and had to spend time in jail for some of the stuff they'd done. Though it was mostly drug related offenses. They couldn't prove most of the abuse so didn't focus on it much in the trials." House started to speak but bit back his tongue before the words could get out. He didn't want to interrupt her while she was talking, afraid she might lose her nerve and stop completely.

"I'm sure you can imagine, but it's incredibly difficult to place six kids together in the same home. I mean, it was really lucky that Cob and I got to go with Ryan and Art and Les stayed together in a home not far from the one we'd been placed in, actually. Kathryn was placed by herself but from what I heard later she didn't stay there long. Ran back to Dad when he got out of jail." Cameron wondered if that was enough information to satisfy House's never ending curiosity. She should have known better.

"You said two years, that would have made you seventeen when you stopped being with your brothers." He wasn't sure what the law was in her home state, but usually the child remained a ward of the state until they reached 18 or 19, or are adopted or returned to their parents.

Exhaling loudly, Cameron turned and buried her face in the crook of his arm; the scent of 'old spice' incredibly comforting. "Just follow with me, don't interrupt." She murmured into his skin and then turned her face so now only her cheek was making direct contact. "Ryan had just turned seven. He wasn't speaking, walking, taking care of his hygiene, he just, he wasn't doing good at all. The Burns, the family we were living with, had forced Jacob and me to attend school so we weren't around to take care of Ryan like we'd been doing up until then. As hard as it was for us, it was ten times as upsetting to him. He just didn't understand any of it. He had regressed so much that the family decided that they couldn't take care of him anymore. They threw him into an institution."

House had been waiting for it, but when the words left Cameron's lips he closed his eyes tightly. He could only imagine the young man he'd met weeks before, being separated from everything he knew and sent off to a place as sterile and unloving as most government institutions were in those days. He was doing his best to suppress the injustice and hate he felt coursing through his body. Cameron could feel the change in his body and wrapped her free arm over his stomach and squeezed tightly.

"They didn't even tell us ahead of time what they were doing. I remember coming down the stairs with Jake one morning to find Gail pulling Ryan's jacket and hat on roughly. Her husband, Benny, had a garbage bag full of what must have been Ryan's things. He was dragging it across the lawn to their car." Cameron paused to allow the memories to sort themselves in her mind. "There was nothing we could do. They just took him to the car and left."

House couldn't keep his tongue any longer. He pulled her from his side and rolled her onto his stomach so that her face was now right below his chin. She settled almost instantly against his bare skin, neither of them feeling in the least bit sexual. "It wasn't your fault, Duck." He whispered into her hairline.

She nodded lightly against his skin. The hair on his chest tickled her nose but she had no other desire to move. "I know that now. But back then, well, let's just say it was a good thing we were the only kids they were fostering at the time. You probably can't picture it, but as soon as they took Ryan away I actually flipped out. Not like anything i'd done before, I really, truly blew a gasket or something. I tore through their house, breaking things, upturning tables and couches, knocking holes through walls with a bat I'd found in a closet. Hell, I even tore two bedroom doors off their hinges. The entire time Jacob was mimicking me, only to a lesser degree; He was still only ten."

House listened in mild shock. Cameron was right when she said he wouldn't be able to picture it. Even after he'd seen her attack a defenseless wall, he still found it impossible to imagine her causing that much destruction.

Cameron continued after a few minutes silence, "When our foster parents got home and saw what we'd done they immediately called the police. Jacob and I were taken once again, kicking and screaming, and tossed into a police car. They decided to press charges against me because I was only a few months shy of being 18. Jacob didn't get in trouble at all, they just made the case that I had forced him to do it. Anyway, he was sent to the family that had Nicoles and Stuart."

House waited for her to continue, but it seemed like she had frozen, unable to say the next part of the story. "And what happened to you?" He asked softly, trying to coax it out of her gently.

She lifted her cheek off his chest and pressed her forehead, nose and mouth into it instead. "They put me in Juvie."


	13. CPS Sucks missing scene

**Authors Note: **Okay so this is the "missing scene" in the previous chapter. It's shameless smut between House/Cameron. It's graphic, I warn you - really graphic. Happy smut of course :) If you don't want to read it, you can skip this chapter and go onto the next - there's no new information in here so you won't be missing anything by doing so.

***********

**CPS Sucks - missing scene**

_"Kathryn had the baby." _

_House raised a brow as he staggered into the kitchen. He was naked apart from his boxers, his short hair stuck up in the back, and he couldn't find his cane. He finally reached one of the bar stools and pulled himself onto it. Moments later his forehead was pressed against the cool marble countertop. "Never again." He groaned, ignoring the mug of coffee that had been placed in front of his face. _

_"What's the matter old man; you seemed like you were having fun last night." Cameron grinned and walked around the island so she could begin to massage House's shoulders. Her cast had come off yesterday, which was as good a reason as any for a 'celebration'. "Nyaw, I didn't hurt you did I?" She ran her fingertips over a rather puffy bite mark on the side of his neck as she giggled tauntingly. _

_"Come here you." House sat up abruptly and swung Cameron from behind him into his lap. Ignoring the sudden searing pain in his thigh, he proceeded to adorn his girlfriends face and neck with sloppy, rapid-fire kisses. She squealed and mock struggled in his hold. After a few moments he grasped her chin in his hand and brought his face down to hers, capturing her lips in a deep, meaningful kiss. "Who you calling 'old man'?" he grinned when he pulled back. Cameron had closed her eyes, and even after their lips had parted she held her breath. At the feel of his fingers running down her cheek she slowly let it out and opened her eyes to stare up at her lover._

_The stayed frozen like this until House couldn't take the pain anymore and shifted her back off his lap and onto the floor. At her confusion he pointed to his leg. She frowned and reached a tentative hand out to his disfigured thigh which was uncharacteristically visible outside of the bedroom. When he didn't protest she began to run her cool fingers up and down his injury, paying particularly careful attention to the raised scar where the surgeons had butchered and removed his muscle. House groaned ever so slightly at the feel of her fingers gently stroking his skin. He leant his head back and closed his eyes when he felt Cameron's lips press delicately to his flesh. _

_She grew bolder at his moans and snaked her tongue out between her lips to travel along the jagged scar. House wrapped his fingers through her hair, holding lightly to her head as she dragged her tongue up and down the top of his thigh and slowly down the inside. "Naughty duckling." He breathed pleasurably between his moans. At the feel of her hands on the waistband of his boxers he removed one of his own from her hair and gripped the edge of the counter for support. "Very, very naughty duckling."_

_*****_

Cameron grinned audibly at his accusation. She'd been called such on many occasions, just never in the kitchen; but hey, she was totally open for trying new things. After all, it _was_ her fault for teasing him intentionally. Her fingers had dipped inside the elastic of his Joe Boxers and was now pulling them down painstakingly slow. She had to pay him back for his "submissive" comment a few months ago while they were inside the crowded clinic. Not that it wasn't true 90 percent of the time, she just didn't want him to think that's all she was good at. House arched his back when he felt his clothing being pulled down; his growing erection had already begun to press awkwardly against the fabric.

"Mmmm." She moaned against his inner thigh. "Someone's a bit eager." She took a bit of flesh into her mouth and began to suck on it and grip it in her teeth playfully. House groaned in pleasure but also in impatience; the hand that had been clasping her head now began to pull her face more towards the crux of his thighs. "Nuh uh." Cameron pulled back and detangled his hand from her hair. She could see the annoyance in his face but he remained silent, knowing that eventually she'd get there.

"You've never been a tease." He pointed out, groaning again. Cameron had slid her hands underneath the fabric on his thighs and was now running her nails higher and higher until she met his pelvis and then began to drag them back down. Each time she pushed forward she teased her fingers further and further inward until she was brushing through the thick hair around the base of his cock. House gripped the counter top tighter in his left hand as he felt the slight contact. The pressure inside his boxers was growing incredibly uncomfortable and he thought that perhaps she wouldn't mind him helping her along. He was wrong. When she had noticed him trying to pull his own underwear off, she quickly pulled out her left hand and grabbed his away. She pushed it hard into the side of the stool, keeping her own on his so that he couldn't pull it away. "Duck..." It was a rather pathetic plea but he didn't think he could stand it much longer. His previous experiences with foreplay usually involved a few quick kisses, a squirt of lube and an affirmation of consent. Cameron had never seemed to desire anything more than that, so this new side of her was driving him mad.

"Shhhhh..." She soothed, her right hand still under the fabric. She bent her wrist so that she could rub the pad of her thumb on the very base of his swollen member. It twitched excitedly at the contact. House had suddenly tried pulling his hand away from the stool but she slammed it back and gripped even tighter. "Naughty boy." She grinned and brushed her cheek lightly against the bulge in his boxers. She could feel it straining to be released, pushing against the buttoned fly. Doing as she had done to his thigh, she pressed her lips to the taught fabric and nipped playfully, causing him to flex his knees slightly. Not wanting to bring him too far like this, she pulled her hands back and finally began to pull his boxers completely off. House was all to eager to help her.

With the fabric absently tossed to the side, Cameron returned her attention to her boss. His eyes were watching her but he remained silent, finding this switch in power more exhilarating than he first thought. Getting the unmissable go ahead, she reached for his member and gripped it very softly in her right hand. It was already straining to touch his belly button so she had to stand up from her kneeling position in order to reach it. She made a mental note for them to buy shorter stools in the future. Her thumb had started rubbing the underside of his cock again as she brought her face towards it's tip. She nuzzled the head against her cheeks and the side of her mouth, being careful not to have it make contact with her lips just yet. "God, Cameron-" He pushed his hips forward towards the edge of the stool, his left thigh throbbing as it held the majority of his weight steadying him upright against the floor.

Cameron felt his hands grip her hair again and before he could start directing her she clasped his wrists and tugged them away. "Am I going to have to buy some handcuffs?" She smirked as she pressed them both against the legs of the stool. "Don't make me do it again." After a mischievous wink up at him she gripped his cock again, this time much tighter and with both hands. She laughed as he nearly jerked himself off of the chair. When he'd balanced himself again, she started to press her lips along the shaft of his penis, her hands rubbing up and down very slowly. To combat the friction she gathered up some saliva and spat it onto his flesh before rubbing it around with her hands.

"How very lady like." He laughed while she giggled; making a mental note to leave a bottle of lube in the kitchen's junk drawer for next time. Undaunted by his teasing, she repeated her action until her hands were now sliding up and down without resistance. She adjusted her legs so she was able to lean forward over him without straining her neck and finally brought her mouth to the head of his cock. Her tongue slipped through her lips and prodded it's opening where she could already taste a small amount of pre-come. House had once more gripped her head but this time she didn't bother stopping him. She let him slowly push her head downward, his dick filling up her mouth. She made him pause while she sucked lightly and teased her tongue along his skin. After coming up for air, she pushed his cock deeper into her mouth, it's head tickling her tonsils. Again she lifted herself up and then slid lower until she felt him reach the back of her throat. Stifling her gag reflex, something she had learned very quickly sleeping with House, she held her mouth there until she absolutely had to take a breath.

House was in absolute ecstasy; his lips continuously parted as various groans, moans and four letter words spilled out. His eyes were closed but pointed towards the ceiling as his neck was arched back as far as it would comfortably go. He still held on to his lovers hair but had stopped giving her directions as she had given up her teasing. On her next downward pass she was able to force his sex past her throat until her lips were brushing against his pubic hair. Partly from reflex, and partly from desire she began making a swallowing motion, the back of her mouth and her tongue contracting against his flesh. She pulled up quickly as she began to gasp for air; a string of saliva falling from her lips onto his thigh. Closing her eyes this time, she filled her lungs and pressed down to deep throat him again. This time House clenched his fingers in her hair as he held her head down. His back was twitching as he groaned louder and louder. Before Cameron could begin to panic she felt his cock pulse inside her throat, bursts of warm semen spilling down her esophagus. At his climax House released his hands and gripped onto the counter again for support. She was straining hard but managed to keep him inside her until she felt his cock stop throbbing. With a rather undignified and slightly embarrassing gag she pulled up off him and fell down to her knees. There was too much saliva and semen in her mouth and throat so that she couldn't swallow it all down, leaving the excess no choice but to dribble down over her bottom lip and chin. Taking deep, air-filled breaths, she absently ran the back of her hand over her mouth to wipe it away.

"Mmmm, Ducky. Just- just, wow." House had regained his own breath and watched in mild amusement as she fought with the mix of their juices. Before she could wipe it all away he reached down and pulled her up into a stance once more. This time he brought her head towards his and placed a soft kiss to her lips. He could feel the moisture sticking to his skin and ran his tongue over it, bringing it into his mouth. Cameron seemed more content than House as she relaxed into his arms and allowed him to groom her mouth and chin. After a minute or so he pushed her gently off of him and used her shoulders to drag himself off of the stool. "This way." He whispered as he led her into the den.

*****

Cameron laughed at House's expression as he watched her move in front of him. He had slouched back on their sofa, his arms resting over the top of the cushions while his feet were stretched out on the carpet before him. He hadn't redressed. "Don't look at me like that." She whimpered as she teasingly ran a hand down over her collar bone, breast, and stomach. Her hips were rocking hypnotically as she moved.

"How do you want me to look?" He asked and then made a scary, wide-eyed face. He couldn't hold it as she burst out laughing and stopped her dance. "No, no, don't stop." He waved his hand at her, his face more serious now, but still completely relaxed. He was enjoying watching her move sensually to some sort of rhythm in her head. Her hands continued to snake up and down over her front and down the sides of her hips. She turned around and continued to sway, streaking her hands up through her hair and flipping it over her shoulder as she glanced back at his grinning face. Turning again, she reached down and slowly pulled at the hem of her tee-shirt. House could see a small wedge of smooth skin becoming exposed and watched that spot eagerly. Just as painstakingly slow as she was removing his clothes, she was equally as relaxed pulling off hers.

"Down boy." She grinned, noticing his cock slowly stiffening again in his lap. With her shirt now pulled up slightly she began to rub her hands over her smooth stomach. As she rubbed back and forth she began to also move them up to cup her unsupported breasts beneath the fabric. House whined as he fought the urge to leap up and disrobe her himself. She had now turned around again, but he could see she was still teasing her breasts on each upward pass of her hands. As she still faced away from him, she pulled her arms out from under her shirt in order to cross them in front of her. She gripped the edge of the fabric again and this time pulled it up and off, letting it fall casually to the floor. Now nude from the waist up, she went back to rubbing her stomach, sides and chest as her hips never lost their sway. She was still facing away from him.

House unconsciously brought a hand into his lap and was now softly stroking his partially erect member. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was and felt like the worlds biggest idiot for waiting so long to succumb to her advances. As she moved he would occasionally catch a glimpse of the side of her breasts, her nipples hard and pink at the ends. His hand stroked himself a little harder. Cameron thought she had teased him plenty enough and slowly turned around to face him, her hands and hips still doing their thing. As he stared at her, desire and need in his eyes, she blew him a kiss and winked playfully. When he grinned back she ran her hands under her breasts and gripped each nipple between her thumb and index finger. She squeezed them and rolled them between her fingers, causing them to stand out even further. House was mesmerized and before he could stop himself he had reached a hand out to touch her. Expecting no less from him, she was gentle as she slapped his hand away and wagged her finger at him.

She continued to move for another minute or so before deciding to go further. Just as she had done earlier to House, she slipped her fingers into the waistband of her shorts and began to slowly tug them down. Unlike earlier, she didn't stop in the middle and make him wait even longer; she simply pushed them down over her thighs, knees, shins and then kicked them off her ankles. Forgetting about her dance she stood still momentarily, giving House an opportunity to run his eyes greedily down her stomach, over her pelvis and down to the small patch of hair she kept neatly trimmed. She was _definitely_ a natural blonde. Snapping out of it, she began to move again, this time running her hands down her hips and thighs and sliding them back up over her backside or between her thighs. House could feel himself rise to complete attention, his hand still pumping but not with intent to climax just yet. After a few painstaking minutes of teasing, he finally reached for her again and motioned her closer.

Cameron didn't resist and walked forward until her shins bumped the bottom of the sofa. She could feel his eyes boring deep into her, his face nearly at the same level as her moist sex. Releasing his own slick member, he reached out and wrapped his hands around the top of her thighs and pulled her a little closer towards him. Now, with him sitting up straight he began to draw his tongue up the front of her thigh and then back down again, mimicking her actions on him earlier. She had let out a soft breath of air as his tongue brushed against her skin and reached out to press her fingers into his hair; partly out of balance and partly out of desire to hold him close to her. As he travelled up her thigh again, he dipped his tongue inward towards the valley between her lips and leg before quickly dragging it away. He grinned as she bucked her hips slightly at this. Doing it again but on the other side he let his tongue linger a little longer, brushing back and forth over her shaved skin. She was moaning louder now, her hands trying to bring him towards her center. Unlike her, he wasn't this kind of cruel and to her relief and pleasure he slowly licked across the edge of her lips. Her hands tightened in his hair as he did it again, this time parting them slightly on the way. The third time was the charm and as he slide his tongue through her juices he made brief contact with her swollen clit.

"Oh, Greg..." She moaned as her hips jerked towards him again. Wanting to give him even more access she shifted her legs apart even further and arched her back slightly. She was rewarded by his tongue brushing once more against her nub, this time lingering a little longer encircling it. But like she had kept doing, he pulled away and made her groan at the denial. "Greg..." She whimpered again, her eyes closed and her balance now relying mostly on the hands holding onto his head. Enjoying the sounds he made come out of her, he pressed his tongue to her clit again and encircled it with his lips. She trembled as he began to suck on her sensitive flesh, the tip of his tongue flicking back and forth over the top. He didn't keep this up for long, knowing she could quickly climax from this action alone. Instead he went back to running his tongue back and forth until he found her soft opening. He pushed his tongue at her entrance, her juices collecting on his lips and chin in the same manner that had happened to Cameron earlier. Her body put up a weak resistance and he soon found his tongue pushing though her opening and into her. His tongue, barely an inch deep, began to rock back and forth into and out of her.

House kept this going for about a minute before he felt his neck beginning to cramp. Instead he placed the index finger of his right hand between her folds and found her dripping hole once again. Without preparing for any resistance, he pushed it deep into her in one long thrust; the tip of his finger just about brushing against the bottom of her cervix. The suddenness of it caused her to rise up on her toes and utter her own string of four letter words. She quickly settled and began rocking her hips in time with his finger, which had begun to push in and out. Knowing her limits he easily pushed a second finger into her and continued to thrust them in and out. "God, you're so beautiful." He whispered as he buried his face in her abdomen. She was beginning to pant now and he slowed his fingers to a halt and let her calm down, though much to her dismay. Though truthfully she knew it was so much better when he drew her orgasm out like this. When her breathing had relaxed he pushed his two fingers into her again, this time turning his wrist so they were pointing towards him. Cameron immediately knew what was coming and locked her knees. The sound coming out of her mouth as he roughly pushed against her g-spot would have made a nun blush. Not wanting her to fall and end up in another cast, he wrapped his left arm around her lower back and held her stomach flush against his cheek.

He had slept with a lot of women over the years: Stacy, those girlfriends in high school, all the hookers he bought while working at the hospital. Never had he been with one who was so sensitive to this type of touch. He kept pressing on the spongy surface, pushing deeply and letting up only lightly. It was hard to move his fingers around and keep the pressure but he did the best he could. Cameron was practically speechless right now, her neck was arched so far back that it would be a miracle if she woke up tomorrow and it wasn't stiff. She soon started to get that nervous feeling that her bladder was going to release. She remembered the first time House had done this to her and she'd actually cried afterwards, thinking she'd wet herself. Her previous boyfriends and her husband didn't seem to know this secret about a woman's body, or if they did, they didn't care find it. She bit her lip, trying to suppress the groans emanating from deep within her but to no avail. As she felt his fingers pull back and push again deep into that wonderful spot she finally broke and let it all out.

House was having trouble keeping her on her feet as her body racked with an intensity he'd never know. He had to pull his hand out of her, wetness ensue, and wrap it under her backside to keep her from slumping to the carpet as her knees gave out. The words that had come out of her mouth kept running through his head and he hoped he could remember them later so he could bring them up cleverly at work. Cameron could do nothing but rest herself into his arms as her body slowly stopped quivering. She allowed him to pull her down into his lap and adorn her bare neck and chest with kisses. She could feel that he had lost most of his erection and went to reach for it when he stopped her. "No more, really." He kissed the space between her breasts and looked up at her. "I am an old man after all."

Cameron laughed and shook his head between her hands before placing a sloppy kiss to the top of his head. "Good, cause this Duckling has had as much coddling as she could handle today." She gripped his chest instinctively when she felt them both falling backwards along the length of the sofa. He painfully dragged his bad leg up onto the couch with his hand and then kicked the other one up after it. "Mmmmm." She sighed, snuggling into the space between his body and arm, her legs entwined with his now. Resting her head on his chest she closed her eyes and focused on his heartbeat beneath her. _I love you_ she thought to herself before wrapping her arm across his chest and settling in. He rested an arm over his head and the other along her back, closing his own eyes. He was thinking the exact same thing.

*****


	14. Picture Perfect

**Chapter 12 - Picture Perfect**

"Greg, you almost ready?" Cameron fussed through her bag, double checking she had everything she needed. "Cob's jeep just pulled up." Satisfied she hadn't missed anything, she headed to the bedroom to find her boyfriend.

*****

Cameron was glad she'd brought her camera as she snapped a few dozen photos of the individuals spread out around Ryan's room. Jacob was trying to re-stack an intricate block fortress he'd accidently knocked over while wrestling with his brother earlier. As amazing as he was at graphics and other 2-D art, his skills at architecture were severely limited; it was a wonder his structure even stood at all. House was currently having a matchbox race with Ryan, using wind up cars that seemed to be having a hard time zooming across the carpet. It was more like matchbox crashes than a race really; but they both seemed entertained just the same.

She smiled widely as she happened to catch a shot of Ryan sticking his tongue out at House; having just beat him in their pseudo-race. She'd have to thank him later on teaching her brother that particularly amusing gesture. "That's right Ryan, you tell Greg who's better at playing cars." She laughed when the young man pointed upwards towards the ceiling and then leaned forward so his forehead was pressing into his finger tip. It was absolutely amazing how animated Ryan had become during their weekly visits. It was like he was five years old again; running from her with his pants around his ankles and a towel over his head. It had been a pre-bath time tradition for a while, until CPS had come and put them into the Burns' household. They hadn't been too keen on nude relay races.

Cameron had a stash of memories of all her brothers when they were little. When she thought really hard about it, it was almost like there hadn't been much difference between the triplets and the youngest boy. He'd learned to crawl and walk and use the 'big boy bathroom' pretty much on schedule. He'd never been much for eye contact, even when an infant, but he did nine times out of ten respond when someone was speaking to him; mostly through gestures and facial expressions. He'd had a good size vocabulary for individual objects and could call everyone by their name, or nickname. It was putting words together into complex sentences that seemed to elude him. At the time she had no idea what the 'milestones of development' were so had no reason to think anything was actually wrong. Not until they had been put into foster care did the truth become clearly evident.

"Earth to Allison." House had put his hand in front of his mouth as he spoke in an attempt to imitate speaking through a microphone. She didn't respond, seemingly too caught up in thought. He frowned and placed his hand in front of Ryan's mouth. "You try and get your sisters attention." The younger man gripped his hand and pulled it to his face.

"Mom!" He shouted, his voice slightly muffled by the hand but still clearly audible. House was about to correct him when Cameron suddenly snapped out of her head and turned her gaze at the two of them.

"Hey, Ryan! Good job speaking." She set the camera down and crawled over to them. "Come here you." Ryan squealed as Cameron pulled him into her arms and began tickling him. After a minute or so the boy wriggled out of her grasp completely and got to his feet to go help Jacob with his failing block tower.

House placed his arm around Cameron's shoulders as she caught her breath. "Mom?" He inquired. He hadn't heard _that_ nickname yet. "Or do I not want to know-"

Cameron blew a raspberry at him and rolled her eyes. "They all do it sometimes - call me 'Mom'" She shrugged as if that was perfectly normal. "I mean, I kind of _was_ a mom to them."

Jacob had been more or less pushed aside from the building blocks; Ryan had destroyed his structure and was now creating a new one from scratch. "Stuey started it Al" He picked up the camera and sat down on his brothers bed. Before either House or Cameron could react, he'd snapped a picture of them. She rolled her eyes while he just stuck his tongue out giving Jacob material for his next photo snapshot. "I think he had an assignment to write about his favorite parent or something. I remember him telling me he wrote about you, but told the teacher you were his mother." He had set the camera down into his lap as he tried to recall the details correctly. "Geeze, we must have been four or five because Ryan was still in diapers. But anyway, after that we began calling her 'Mom' just to piss off our actual mother."

"Wait, you had writing assignments when you were five?" House raised his eyebrows at this; he didn't think he even read at five let alone was writing papers." Cameron understood what he was getting at and decided to explain for her brother, as he was currently taking photos of the complex block bridge Ryan had just constructed.

"I think it was probably more of a verbal assignment than a written one. Although I wouldn't be surprised knowing them, especially Stuart." She paused for a second, wondering whether she should continue, but the interested expression on House's face kept her going. "One of our nicer next door neighbors used to take us in and feed us on days or nights when our parents were absent, or so drunk they may as well have been. She had a girl around my age who absolutely adored the boys and would read to them every chance she got." Cameron didn't mention that this girl was later gunned down in a drive-by shooting a few years later; she didn't think her brother knew this. "Anyway, she got Stuey reading on his own in just a few months."

Jacob had given up being the photographer and was now sprawled out lazily on his brothers "speed racer" bedspread. "She tried teaching me and Nic but we were usually more interested in watching their tv." He decided to continue for his sister. "Anyway, they moved away not long after that, but Janie had given Stu some of her books before they left. He used them to teach us to read shortly after. So yeah, we were pretty far ahead in Kindergarten. Too bad that's the only grade we got to attend fully." He shook his head at this.

House frowned, wondering what he meant by that. He made a mental note to ask Cameron later. Right now he had another curiosity on his mind, "Why didn't _you_ teach them?" He shook his girl's shoulders and glanced down at the side of her face.

Cameron winced, feeling her cheeks turn red at the question. She gave House a 'you better not repeat this' look before answering, "Can't teach someone to read when you can't do it yourself." House opened his mouth to challenge her, but she placed two fingers to his lips to stop him. "Don't. I'm already aware how sad and pathetic it is to be almost 12 and not yet know how to read." House pulled her hand away.

"I wasn't going to say you were sad or pathetic. I assume your parent's didn't care to teach you or your sister and if the school systems are overloaded it's fairly easy for kids to fall through the cracks." He truly hadn't been about to make fun of her when she'd stopped him. He thought back to his own childhood and how he very quickly learned to read and write. His father didn't want any of his friends to think his son was retarded. When his father made this very clear to him, the motivation to pay attention in class increased dramatically. He'd learned to write in print _and_ cursive by the end of second grade.

"Don't know how much my sister's told you about this aspect of our lives, but from what I remember she didn't start going to school on a regular basis until the Burns', our foster parents, made her. You were what, fourteen?" He addressed the even redder woman on the floor.

She had no idea why she was so embarrassed by all this; she didn't actually believe that House would start thinking she wasn't as smart or as qualified as he hitherto must have believed. "Fifteen. My education, or lack thereof, isn't something we'd discussed actually."

This was throwing House's mental schematic of his duckling completely off whack. "Well, you must have learned to read at some point. I don't think Princeton has too many classes who's assigned readings include picture books." He deserved the slap he received from Cameron at this statement. "I'm going to take a guess here, but I'm thinking that one of your brothers ended up teaching you at some point." Cameron nodded and buried her head in her hands.

"Oh, guys, it's nearly eight." Jacob suddenly cut in, having just checked his watch. He looked to House, who looked back and gave a slight nod. "I'm going to go help Ryan get changed and washed up for bed." The Cameron brother rolled himself off the mattress and went to get his younger brothers attention. "Hey buddy, let's go get changed." He held his hand out and was actually surprised when Ryan dropped the block he was holding and gripped it. It usually took a lot of coaxing to get him to give up his current activity or train of thought.

House watched the brothers exit the room, his mind going over and over the spiel he had come up with the past few days. He let Cameron help him to his feet, groaning as the numbness began to fade and the slow ache started to set in. "Hey Duck, hold on a second." He had kept a grip on her arm when she had turned to the doorway and now twirled her back to face him.

"House?" She had nearly lost her balance when he had swung her around. She soon relaxed into his embrace, wrapping her arms up around his neck. "What's up?" She questioned softly, tilting her head to the side curiously. They'd been visiting Ryan for nearly two months now, and whenever eight o'clock rolled around it was time to let Ryan get ready for bed and go.

"I wanted to ask you something." When Cameron's eyes flew open in shock he quickly added, "No, I'm not proposing to you. I mean, not yet, not - uh-" He shook his head to get back to what he had wanted to say. Cameron looked a mix between relieved and disappointed. Of course she ultimately wanted to get married, she just knew that it was way too soon for House to even begin to consider the type of commitment it would involve. Or rather, the finality of that commitment; if one were to ignore the prevalence of divorces and annulments. House waited for Cameron's focus to return before he continued, "I was wondering how you'd feel if we- well, if we brought Ryan home with us."

It wasn't the reaction he had been hoping for. Cameron actually appeared completely bewildered by this question. "You mean like an overnight visit? It's way too late to get the approval for that tonight, but maybe-" This time House put his fingers to her lips to quiet her.

"I don't mean an overnight _visit_. I'm talking about him coming to stay with us permanently. I mean, we've got the space, the extra bedroom-"

"House!" Cameron cried, her voice not full of joy but rather of anger. "Don't say things like that; you know it's not possible." She had not expected him to ask her something like that. In fact, she would have put money on it being the _last_ thing he would have asked.

House shook his head and pulled Cameron closer so his chin bumped her forehead. She craned her neck to look up at him, a hurt expression on her face. "It _is_ possible; it's definitely possible. I already talked with the head of Princeton Heights and she said that there were certain conditions that had to be met but that she'd help in any way she could. Jacob and I already went through the paperwork, he was able to sign it because he's listed with you as next of kin. The other day when you were working my hours in the clinic, I had the social worker come by to view the house and to talk with us: Jacob, Stu and I. Nic was needed on the base or he would have come as well. We explained to her the situation, how we intended to get around our hectic schedules, what types of programs the hospital ran that would be stimulating for him."

Cameron felt faint, House's words were practically a blur as she concentrated on the idea that he wanted to take Ryan home with them. Her brother. Her autistic brother. A young man who needed almost constant supervision, that he'd only known for two months. It was almost too much. "Wait, wait a minute, wait!" She stopped House before he got to the part about allowing him to be a 'duckling in training' on the days they both worked identical, long shifts. She placed her hands on his shoulders and stared at him. Really, truly stared at him. "House, are you actually saying you want Ryan to live with us? This isn't something we can _try out_ and if it doesn't work, send him back here."

He knew this. He also knew that ever since that first day he'd met Ryan, he knew that the boy belonged with them. "He needs his family, Allison. I'm not saying it won't be hard, or maybe even overwhelming sometimes, but he's got nothing going for him here, other than his truck collection." He paused to place a kiss on her forehead when he noticed her eyes growing red and puffy. "I know it sounds so crazy, so fast, so not something you'd ever imagine me wanting to do, but-"

"I love you." She cut him off as she pressed her lips passionately against his; everything else that had gone on or been brought up the past few weeks had completely fled her mind. All she knew was that the man standing in front of her was the piece of the puzzle she had been missing all her life. But she had him now. She had him, and was never going to let him go.


	15. Bringing Home Baby?

**Chapter 13 - Bringing Home Baby?**

"House, it's only been an hour. You need to give the antibiotics time to work." Foreman threw himself back in his chair, his hands up in the air in frustration. They'd been throwing around treatments for their teenage patient for nearly six hours and the stress was starting to get to him. "It doesn't happen instantly."

"I know that." House shot at Foreman and turned back to the white board. "Especially when it's not an infection." He began to write down another rare hereditary disease in blue marker.

Foreman was done; he got to his feet to stalk out of the room when suddenly a figure burst through the glass doorway and pushed past him towards House. The diagnostician was holding his fingers up in a makeshift cross at Cuddy's approach. "Quick Chase, fetch the holy water. Foreman, you hold her down. Cameron, you - uh, you sit there and keep yourself safe." He threw the marker at her. "If I don't make it I expect you to keep these two inline." Throughout all this Cuddy was standing still, her face turned up in delight, almost as if she hadn't heard a word he'd just said.

"You're adopting a baby!?" She cried, then faltered when the reality began to set in. House, a father? He couldn't keep three adults out of trouble, what was he going to do with a three year old? "Why didn't you guys tell me?" She moved over to Cameron, who's jaw was nearly in her lap, and gave her a large, crushing hug. "Oh my god, I didn't know you guys were this serious. This is great! I'm so happy for you." She directed this comment at Cameron specifically.

Before either House or Cameron could gather enough of their wits to try and form a reply, Chase spoke up, "Wait, a baby? I thought you said-"

"We're not adopting a baby." House finally got out; he turned quickly on his heels towards Cameron. "Right?" She knew he was joking but the expression on his face seemed to fool the other three in the room. Foreman had sat down again and stared along with the others at the immunologist.

"Don't look at me!" She waved their attention away. "We're not adopting anyone, Dr. Cuddy." She now turned to her boss's boss who seemed rather disappointed by this. She had been trying for a while now to get pregnant herself and while part of her was jealous, another part was thrilled that there'd be at least a new family member in the hospital. "I'm taking over guardianship of my youngest brother, Ryan." Then she paused. "Wait, who said we were adopting a baby?"

"Yeah Fun-Bags, which water cooler have you been stalking?" House had given up on continuing the differential and took a seat next to his girl. He placed a supportive hand on her shoulder.

Cuddy looked rather embarrassed now. The excitement had fled her features and now her cheeks were as red as her outfit. "Well, actually, I overheard some of the nurses in radiology saying that Dr. Dic- Er, I mean, you," She nodded towards House, "were bringing home a stray child." As she repeated this, she realized quite how offensive this statement actually was and winced.

"What!?" House and Cameron both exclaimed together. Her own cheeks growing as red as Cuddy's, Cameron continued, "A stray? What the hell does _that_ mean? My brother is _not_ a stray." House had begun massaging her shoulders to try and calm her although truthfully he felt just as enraged at the gossip.

"God, I'm sorry you guys. They said that you were adopting a child and were quite rude about it really. You know what, I'll go find them and, well, tell them off." She had begun backing out of the conference room, all eyes on her. She felt like a complete idiot. Cameron had told her a bit of her history, particularly about her siblings. "Congratulations though, about your brother." She directed this at Cameron, who was still red in the face but holding in her comments. Before her foot entered her mouth again, she turned and exited the room.

"Uh, that was kind awkward." Chase breathed under his breath towards Foreman, who nodded. He kept his eyes on his knees through the glass table, not wanting to watch House kissing Cameron. Yes, he'd slept with her. Yes, he _did_ fancy her. But he also valued his job and his health. And when he saw how happy Cameron looked when House was around he knew that it was best this way.

Foreman again had had enough, "Listen, if you guys are going to continue like this, I may as well go home." This was _not_ what he was being paid for, and quite frankly it kind of creeped him out that Cameron was even interested in someone old enough to be her father. House pulled away from Cameron when he saw Foreman move to stand up again.

"Stay." He ordered, pointing at the neurologist. "Unless of course you think you could sleep tonight after walking away from a dying patient." He watched his duckling trying to suppress some type of inappropriate response when suddenly his butt cheek began to vibrate. "What the hell?" He leant forward and reached into his back pocket to pull out his now chirping cell phone. "You set it to vibrate?" He shot Cameron a suspicious look, which she simply grinned at in response.

"Sounds like a picture message." She mused, trying to lean over his arm to view the message. He pulled back and held the phone at an angle so that she couldn't see anything on the screen.

House stared at the photo for a few seconds, his eyebrows raising and lowering as his mind began churning. "So, Duck, would you describe your father as having dark hair, dark eyes, a double chin and drool on his face?"

Cameron blinked for a moment, before replying, "Uh no. He's blonde haired, blue eyed, with a double chin and drool on his face. Why?" She grabbed the phone from House as he brought it towards her.

"Your sister was lying when she said her kid was going to look like your father." He watched as Cameron viewed the image of her latest nephew on his motorola. He could see the wheels turning in her mind, until suddenly her eyes widened and she whipped around to face him.

"Oh! Dad and Kathryn have blue eyes, that means-" She shut her mouth quickly when she remembered that Foreman and Chase were still sitting at the table across from them. "That means that, uh, that this kid won't look like her twins. What a shame, they were so, um, adorable, I think." She scrolled down the message to see who had sent it to him. She would be rather displeased if a certain brother had given House's number to Kathryn like he had hers. "Jacob has your number?" She asked, recognizing the digits beneath the photo.

"Well, duh." House took the phone from her and snapped it shut; he then put it back into his pants pocket. "We organized the whole Ryan thing remember? What did you think, that we sent smoke signals to each other from our rooftops?"

Chase watched the banter from his side of the table, as equally unamused as Foreman. "Look, guys. This is interesting and all, but unless you really think that this kid has something other than an infection, can we go now?" He indicated himself and his colleague.

House thought about it for a moment. He was weighing the benefits between making them stay and having them be miserable, or letting them leave and being able to do his girlfriend on the glass table. "You may leave." He swatted his hand at them and towards the door. "Keep your phones on, so when it's _not_ an infection I can wake your asses up." The two guys shook their heads, grabbed their jackets and walked out.

**Authors Note:** Okay, very short filler chapter. Sorry. Next one will be much more interesting, promise.


	16. Ass U Me missing scene

**Authors Note:** Okay this is a missing scene for the following chapter. I'm posting it before that chapter as it technically happens right before that chapter starts. If you don't want to read shameless conference table!smut, then skip on ahead to the next chapter. You won't be missing any plot.

**Ass U Me - missing scene**

"House..." Cameron gave him a half serious look as the male ducklings left. "What if we do end up needing them?" She turned in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. It was hard for her to keep a straight face, as he was currently attempting to wriggle his eyebrows at her. "What's that? You trying to be sexy or something?" She rolled her eyes and got up out of her chair.

"Ouch." House whined and pulled himself out of his own chair. Leaving his cane behind he limped over to the glass wall separating his office from the hall and turned the blinds closed. "Wanna get that one?" He pointed to the barrier between his inner office and the conference room they were currently in.

Cameron put her hands on her hips and smirked at him. "If you can't make it over there to shut them yourself, then how do you expect to have the energy to help me with this?" As she spoke, she hoisted herself onto the edge of the table, spread her legs wide and playfully began to pull at the zipper to her trousers. As she figured, in a flash he'd closed the blinds and was on his way back over to her.

"Oh, i've got the energy." He grinned as he stepped up between her legs and placed his hands behind her head. His lips brushed against hers ever so lightly, causing hers to part with a soft gasp. He inhaled as she exhaled, taking in the mix of coffee and chocolate on her breath. Apparently she had a stash he wasn't aware of. When she placed a hand on his shoulder he leaned forward to press his lips more forcefully against hers.

Cameron felt herself being pushed backwards onto the table and had a moment of panic that it might not hold her weight. When it didn't creak or shake, she relaxed and allowed him to continue his kisses down her neck and chest. Her knees were bent over the edge of the table so he wasn't able to reach much higher than that. The feel of his lips pressing against her skin through the fabric caused her to moan ever so slightly. She was cursing the decision that morning to wear a bra. "Wait a second." She instructed as she wriggled her hands underneath her back and unsnapped the offending article of clothing. She couldn't pull it off with her blouse still on so she looked up at him. "Want to give me a hand?" She grinned as his hands immediately went to the hem of her shirt and helped her hoist the fabric up and over her head; her bra going with.

"Nice." House's eyes traveled over her exposed chest and stomach. It always amazed him how she could remain so skinny yet eat just as much as him. He brought his hands to her stomach and began to trace his fingers up and down her skin. He could feel himself growing hard as he slowly brought his hands up towards her breasts. "Very nice." He curled the palm of his hands around her flesh and rubbed the underside of each breast with his thumb. Cameron was moaning more freely now, her skin turning a shade of red as he caressed her.

He ran his thumbs up towards her pink nipples and began to tease them with slow circles around her sensitive skin. "Mmm..." She arched her back, her nipples hardening at his touch. House grinned to himself and balanced his hips against the edge of the table so he could lean down over her. Cameron snaked her hands through his hair as he lowered his lips to her right breast. At contact she let out a gasp and then a contented sigh.

House parted his lips and took her nipple into his mouth; his tongue pushing forward to brush across it teasingly. She was moaning even louder now as he pulled her flesh further into his mouth, his teeth now biting down ever so carefully. This got a groan out of her and he continued to do this, moving his teeth left and right so they rolled her nipple between them. The hands in his hair were slowly traveling down the back of his neck and under the collar of his shirt. After a minute he released her and went to work on her other breast, once more taking her tenderly into his mouth.

Soon she was panting and arching so far off the table he could have easily wrapped his arms under her. Before she could go any further, he released her and stared down to admire his handiwork. Both her nipples were a shade or two darker, the centers stiff and raised; her skin was also glistening from the wetness of his mouth. "You're so sensitive." He teased as he placed a kiss along her collarbone.

Cameron was coming down from the high, her body lowering back to the sticky glass table. She gave him a cruel look, finding herself constantly embarrassed by how sensitive certain areas of her body were. If he hadn't stopped, she could have easily orgasmed then and there. She was

glad he stopped though, and ran her hands down her torso to the zipper of her pants. "Help me?" She asked once more, knowing already what his answer would be. Together they managed to lift her hips up and wriggle her out of both her trousers and panties. He tossed them towards the door interconnecting his two offices and then turned back to his lover.

"You're so beautiful." He marveled as he let his eyes travel down her stomach to her hips and thighs. She had recently shaved, so the skin surrounding her orderly patch of hair was incredibly smooth and enticing. Cameron blushed as he took her in; she sometimes couldn't get over the fact that he truly thought these things and wasn't just saying them to her. House tried to pull himself lower but a sharp pain in his thigh caused him to jerk and hiss out. Cameron started to sit up, startled, when he held up his hand to reassure her. "It's okay, just my leg." He glanced to his side and grabbed one of the office chairs, pulling it behind him and taking a seat. It was nearly the perfect height.

Cameron had laid back down only to squeal as she felt herself being pulled towards the edge of the table and closer to him. She had no choice but to place her feet on the arms of the chair, leaving his head now positioned perfectly between her spread thighs. "Greg." She whispered as she felt his tongue slide up the inside of her right thigh. Small goosebumps were forming down her legs and on the back of her neck. House drew his tongue up her skin until he brushed against her hair. He could smell the arousal coming from her and didn't want to waste time with any more foreplay.

Foregoing the gentleness, he pushed his tongue to her moist folds and parted her; the suddenness of it causing her to gasp loudly. As she opened up to him, he took in as much of her arousal as he could, his tongue eagerly taking it into his mouth. He'd only ever enjoyed performing oral sex on one other girl, a classmate in one of his college courses. The majority of woman he'd been with had a less than enticing taste, causing him to refrain from performing such acts. Cameron was different, everything about her drawing him in. He couldn't describe with words how she smelt, or tasted, but it was absolutely amazing and he didn't think he'd ever get tired of it.

Cameron had had quite a lot of experience with boys pleasuring her this way, but she could honestly say that there was something unique and extremely satisfying with the way House was attending to her. Now that she was parted, his tongue was lapping up the wetness her arousal had created. He dipped his tongue down towards her soft opening and teased her muscles until they relaxed and allowed him entrance. His tongue began to slide in and out of her, his nose brushing occasionally across her swollen clit.

"Relax." He soothed as he placed a hand gently to her hip; she had begun to push herself towards him as his tongue dragged up her flesh. He had to push down more forcefully when his lips encircled her clit and began to suck it into his mouth gently. "Seriously Duck, relax." He held back a laugh as she continued to wiggle under his hand. The removal of his mouth from her caused her to whimper and lift her head to look at him. "Stop squirming and i'll continue." He smirked as her body stopped moving and she laid her head back down.

"Since when is it only okay for guys to move around during sex?" She asked, the end of her sentence barely recognizable as his lips reattached themselves to her. With both of his hands pressing her to the table, she had little choice but to remain still as he rolled her clit between his teeth, mimicking what he'd done with her nipples earlier. He continued to tease her, alternating between using his tongue and his teeth, while she continued to groan even louder. "Too soon..." She suddenly warned, feeling her climax approaching quickly. Her hands reached down to push his head away, but before she could even place both hands to his hair she felt that familiar sensation erupt from her center. Shock-waves were sent up her body, which tried to move but remained firmly planted to the table. All she could do was arch her head back and cry out with pleasure as her insides clenched rhythmically.

House had pulled back as she went over the edge and was now greedily lapping up all the juices she had to offer. Soon Cameron's breathing began to return to normal and she laid her head flat onto the glass table again. "Greg..." She whimpered as he looked up from between her thighs. They shared a look and he gave her a sympathetic face. He knew better than to devote too much attention to that area if they intended to draw out their love making.

"Sorry." He grinned sheepishly and rested the side of his head on the inside of her left thigh. "Does this mean you're not up for-" He didn't finish his question, instead he pushed the index finger of his left hand into her. She jerked at the penetration, her hips no longer being held down. His finger was soon joined with a second and they began to push in and out of her smoothly.

Cameron tried to keep herself still but was failing miserably. She knew he could easily bring her a second time, and maybe even a third. Only, she was feeling a little less interested in his fingers and more interested in something else he had to offer her. "Mmm." She placed a hand over his and pulled his fingers from her. "Let's go to your couch." She smiled at him as his face began to blush. It was really times like this that House hated being crippled. He would have loved nothing more than to be able to pull her into his arms and then carry her into the next room. Since he couldn't, he settled for helping her off the table and then leading the way into his office, his hand grasped tightly around hers.

Once he had secured the blinds of his inner office, Cameron stepped fully inside and into his arms. Their lips met with such force that House felt himself stumble backwards. She'd grabbed him around the waist before he could actually fall, and moaned into the kiss as his bulging erection pressed below her navel. He had to come up for breath, but the moment his lips pulled away, hers began to travel down his jawline and neck, nipping playfully at his adams apple. She liked how it shifted when he gulped and so she continued to nibble on it while her hands began to unfasten the button on his jeans.

House was at a loss as to where he should place his hands. He ached to dip them lower and brush them through her wetness but the hands tugging on his jeans blocked him. "Mmm, Duck." He shuddered as she lowered herself, her hands pulling his boxers down along with his pants. Realizing he still had his shoes and socks on, he tried to kick them off with his toes but he was too unsteady without his cane. Cameron tried to keep herself from laughing as she lifted first his bad leg and then his good leg, stripping off the footwear. Unobstructed, his pants came off moments later.

Since she was already on her knees, she wrapped her delicate hands around the back of his right thigh, bringing her mouth to his disfigured flesh. House was incredibly self conscious about his injury, except when it came to Cameron exploring it with her mouth. A low groan began to rumble from his throat as hertongue traced the edges of the surgeons incision. It was appalling how they butchered through his skin and muscle, almost as if they hadn't a clue what they were doing. She'd asked him once why he didn't have the scar cosmetically altered, and he'd just looked at her solemnly and didn't answer.

Pushing those thoughts from her mind, she began to drag her tongue up the inside of his thigh, ignoring the hairs that were now tickling her nose. Her hands had moved up to grip his ass, her fingers kneading his flesh playfully as she tried to keep her balance. Her mouth was now rubbing teasingly in the space between his thigh and his scrotum. She'd always been a biter, so it came as no surprise to him when he felt her teeth clamping playfully on the sensitive, malleable skin encasing his balls. Cameron closed her eyes and pulled gently on his flesh, sucking it carefully into her mouth. She was soon trailing her lips downward to the point directly below his jewels, her head completely between his thighs now. Turning so she was partly facing his backside she brought her teeth to that oh so sensitive flesh and bit down.

House was already having difficulty balancing the entirety of his weight on his left leg; this new action of hers causing him to jerk and press down on his right one. "Shit!" He hissed as his hands went down to instinctually rub his thigh. Cameron had pulled away at his yelp and was now kicking herself for not taking his balance into account. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his back, pressing her breasts into his vintage t-shirt.

"Sorry." She whispered, although truthfully she wasn't. It was his leg's fault, not hers. "Come on." She cooed and walked him forward towards their original destination: his couch. He achingly took a seat on the soft fabric and spread his leg out to ease the discomfort. He'd considered asking for a Vicoden but didn't want to break up the mood even further with a second interruption. Cameron waited until he was seated comfortably before lowering herself back to her knees. At this level, she no longer had access to the areas she'd been previously teasing, so instead she wrapped a hand around the base of his cock and squeezed.

House's eyes flew open as his hips jerked upward. A moan stretched out across his teeth, filling the small office with sound. She closed her eyes as she listened to him vocalize his pleasure; his notes never failing to build up her confidence and cheer her on. Slowly she lowered her lips to the head of his cock and brushed them ever so teasingly across. A hand was now gripping into her hair, pulling her further downward towards his throbbing member. She frowned ever so slightly, not quite wanting to satisfy him with a simple blow job. "Nuh uh." She spoke and clasped her hand over his, drawing it away from her head. Both there eyes were open now and she could see the confusion and disappointment in his face. This only caused her to grin naughtily and pull herself up into his lap. "I want you in me, but not like _that_."

House's face abandoned the despairing look and now took on an equally naughty one. "Be my guest." He spread his arms wide and leant his head back against the couch cushions; signifying her free reign over him at that moment. Cameron furrowed a brow and turned the sides of her lips into a grin. She didn't need any more encouragement before she found herself pressing her knees to the sofa on either side of his hips. Her hands were resting on his shoulders, while her aching sex rubbed along his shaft. Like every time before, his hands instantly gripped her backside and pulled further towards the head of his cock.

She gave no resistance, except for a slight intake of breath as he slowly entered into her. His cock was long, but as he kept pushing her down onto him, her cervix slowly moved up, giving her the room to take him fully into her. The first few times he had been this far inside her, her body wasn't so forgiving, and she'd had to deal with the throbbing pain the next morning. Now her body was fully accustomed to his size and she never passed up an opportunity to take advantage of this. "So good..." She groaned as her hips made contact with his; her back was arched, her hands still gripping his shoulders.

House was in ecstasy; having rarely been with a woman who could take him entirely, the feel of her sitting flush to his hips was driving him closer to his release. They both knew how fast he could orgasm with her sitting like this, and despite him rushing her release earlier, she didn't want it to be over so soon. Balancing most of her weight with her knees, she began to lift herself up to the point he nearly came out of her, and then slowly pressed herself back down, shallower this time. His hands were still holding her, so he naturally began to direct her movements, giving Cameron more freedom to devote her attention to kissing his neck.

Just as her body had to adjust to his style of lovemaking, his had to make some small adjustments too. For instance, he'd never let any of his previous partners sink their teeth so forcefully into his skin that occasionally a small amount of blood was drawn. He knew it wasn't his life essence that she craved, but instead the overwhelming feel of control over the individual trapped between her teeth. True, she was more tolerant of pain than he was, but when it came to this aspect of their sexual encounters, he was willing to make an exception.

With her attention diverted to his collar bone, he began to increase the pace with which he was thrusting her down onto him. He could feel the gasps of air escaping her throat between her lips and teeth and knew she would soon be getting close. His own climax was slowly approaching, so as her hips continued to travel up and down he began to groan rhythmically with the movements. "Greg..." His name was soon blowing across his skin as she released him and clenched her eyes shut. The suddenness with which she actually came startled both of them, and as she cried out in pleasure he just as quickly exploded inside of her.

She had to bow her head in between his shoulder and neck in an effort to reduce the amount of noise she was making. House had no such option, and so let loose, forcing himself to forget that a thin wall of glass was all that separated them and those walking in the hallway. Cameron felt her body still spasming around him and began to push him down the length of the couch, keeping herself as close to him as possible. With him now on his back, she leant forward and rested her chest against his, her head taking up position beside his chin. Their hips were still locked together, trapping their union inside of her. "Mmm." He murmured, one of his hands traveling along her spine. He suddenly had a thought and grinned stupidly at the back of her head. "I hope it really _was_ an infection; wouldn't want the boys to return so quickly." She laughed into his chest and shook her head as best she could. He hadn't expected a verbal response and so was content to tighten his arm around her back, rest his head, and close his eyes.


	17. Ass U Me

**Chapter 14 – Ass U Me**

"Where are you going?" House groaned as he felt Cameron trying to wriggle herself off of him. He had wrapped his arm's around her bare lower back, keeping her pressed securely to him. If they kept still after he climaxed they could usually keep him inside of her for a few extra minutes. Cameron never particularly cared one way or another as it didn't do all that much for her, but she knew it did for him. She also knew it most likely had to do with possessiveness and control over her rather than pleasure for himself. What she couldn't figure out was if he was aware of this or if it was some subconscious male territorial thing.

"Ugh, House." Her left arm slipped off the couch cushion towards the floor as he gripped her hips to keep her from getting up. It was too late though, their connection had been broken. He still wouldn't let go of her though, he just gave her a cocky grin and ground his hips upward suggestively. Cameron rolled her eyes and sat up completely. "Don't push it. I'm not gonna lay here, naked and likely to be walked in on, while we wait for you to be ready again." She ignored his feign insulted expression and pried his hands off her hips so she could actually get up and redress.

"If you were really afraid of being walked in on, you would have been quieter." He pulled himself into a sitting position only to be suddenly assaulted with his discarded clothing. Cameron had even chucked his shoes at him. "Mreowww." He hissed at her and made "cat clawing" motions with his hands.

In response she turned around and stuck her rear at him as she pulled up her slacks. Unable to resist, he reached out and slapped a cheek. She only stuck her tongue at him, made an offhand comment about him being "childish" and walked through the glass door that joined his office and the conference room. "Hmmm." She frowned as she looked at the long clear table which was clean apart from the rather telltale smudge marks. "I suppose that really wasn't sanitary, was it?" She snorted, trying to suppress a laugh. Opening a cabinet below the sink, she knelt and grabbed a bottle of disinfectant and one of glass cleaner.

"That's their problem." He waved his hand at the seats his male ducklings usually sat in. "If they don't wash their hands before they eat..." He trailed off as he tried to grab one of the bottles from her hands. She sidestepped him, which was rather easy to do seeing as he had left his cane somewhere. Thinking about it, she couldn't really recall where it had landed after he had closed the blinds and jumped her.

Cameron squirted the cleaners onto the glass and wiped up any lingering evidence. As she was putting the bottles back into the cabinet, the door into the room suddenly swung open, causing her to jump and bang her head underneath the counter. "Uuuhhhh fuck." She groaned under her breath as it began to throb. She turned around and gripped onto House's pant leg to steady herself on her knees.

All Wilson saw as he walked into the conference room was House's back to him, a hand gripping his ass and a glimpse of brown hair rather close to his waist. The moan that came out of Cameron's mouth only made it that much more awkward. "Uh, sorry, no really, sorry, i'll just go, uh, shit." He clenched his eyes shut and turned on his heels.

The irony of their position didn't escape House's rather devious mind and he gripped Cameron's head in his hands and began to moan himself. "Knock next time you idiot." He shouted between fake groans at the oncologists quickly fleeing back. Cameron had only caught on when House began to moan but she couldn't get from his grasp quickly enough to stop Wilson and apologize for House's dirty mind. Instead she kicked him in the shin after she'd gotten completely to her feet and then followed after Wilson.

*****

The awkwardness Wilson had felt when he'd gone into House's outer office hadn't dissipated even after Cameron explained the stupid truth to him. That momentary mental image of what he'd thought he'd seen wouldn't go away and this made looking at Cameron with a professional expression incredibly difficult. He'd only gone in there to tell him that Cuddy was looking for them. She'd said that his phone was off the hook and he wasn't answering his pages. Having an office next to House really did suck sometimes.

"So did Cuddy tell you why she had to speak to him?" Cameron asked, aware of the uncomfortable tension between the two of them. It wasn't as if they had actually been doing anything. Wilson's mind had gone there of his own accord at first, and that surely was saying something about _him_, not them. "Couldn't have been that important or she'd have come up here herself." She leaned back in the sofa that she had been found on, all those weeks ago, when she had seen her sister for the first time in over seven years.

"Does she really need an excuse these days to rag on him?" Wilson swiveled in his chair as he tried to look everywhere but at Cameron. When she didn't answer he began tapping the arms of his seat. Deciding to change subjects, he went with, "So, has House brought you on the floor lately?" His face went red as soon as the words left his mouth. "Brought _to_ the floor. Pushed you. Knocked, no tripped! He hasn't tripped you again, has he?"

Cameron was laughing into her hands at the totally panicked oncologist. He had never been this uncomfortable around her before, even after she and House went public with their relationship. Hell, he'd even been at the same cafeteria table one afternoon when House had come up behind her and accosted her breasts. He'd told Wilson that he "needed to borrow them for a half hour" and then had pulled her off to the nearest janitors closet. Wilson could look her in the eyes later that day, even though they actually were being inappropriate. "No, not lately. Not to the floor at least. A few sofa's and a glass table though. It's his leg, you know; hard for him to get all the way down to the floor and back."

Wilson's face had gone even redder and he spluttered to come up with some sort of response when his phone began to ring. Thanking the gods, he turned away from Cameron's amused expression and answered it.

"Dr. James Wilson."

"Oh, hey. Yeah, she's here." Cameron perked up at this.

"Sure, I'll tell her."

He hung up the phone and looked at his desk as he addressed her, "That was House. He said Cuddy wants to see you now too."

*****

All sorts of thoughts were flying through Cameron's mind as she made the slow trek towards the dean of the hospitals office. The one that scared her the most was the one that kept popping into the forefront. Had Cuddy somehow known what they had been doing in his office earlier? Was she going to have to look into her eyes and admit that she'd willingly abused an expensive glass conference table? Or been accomplice to the defilement. She wondered if she'd get some leeway seeing as she'd cleaned it up really well afterwards.

Stepping into Cuddy's office took nearly all her mental strength, the rest of it going towards keeping a professional, innocent look on her face. House was sitting in the chair to the right of the desk, Cuddy in her own, leaving the chair to the left available for her. Gulping down her rising fear she slowly made her way to it and took a seat when Cuddy motioned her to do so. She gave House a quick, nervous glance and he put on a very serious "we're in deep shit" expression. Cameron could feel her stomach flip flop.

Cuddy noticed the scared look on the doctors face and frowned curiously. Surely Wilson hadn't said she was getting reprimanded for something. She sighed and switched her glance to House. He only began to speak when she waved at him in prompt. "She knows." He said out of the corner of his mouth. He could see the shock overtake his Duck's face as he continued. "She saw us."

"Uh, uh, I can explain Dr. Cuddy." She spurted out, flailing her arms as she tried to grasp at the right thing to say in their defense. "I mean, the guys had gone home and we'd closed the blinds. I even cleaned the table afterwards!" She glanced in panic towards House, who didn't seem to share her desperation. In fact, he didn't look concerned at all. He actually looked amused.

"What are you talking-" Cuddy had started to shake her head at the babbling doctor to interrupt her obviously incorrect deduction when suddenly what the girl was saying began to click into place. "Wait, you two did _what_ in your office? On a table? The conference table!? House!"

Cameron sat back in shocked silence, having no idea what was happening. House _had_ meant Cuddy knew about their stunt earlier, right? "House!" She snapped around in her chair and swatted at him across the space between their chairs. "You jerk!" He avoided her attack by grabbing a chart off of Cuddy's desk and holding it like a shield.

"I didn't say _what_ she knew. You took it there yourself." He justified, his amusement increasing when he saw Cameron grow even angrier. At this she leapt out of her chair and leaned over him, yanking the chart from his hands and slamming it back on Cuddy's desk.

"That was _not_ funny, House!" She scowled at him. Shouldering her humiliation, she didn't turn to look at Cuddy, she simply stalked out of the office towards the locker rooms. House held his hands up in mock innocence when he looked up at Cuddy.

"She assumed herself-"

"Shut it, House." Cuddy snapped, cutting him off. She was pushing down the urge to get sick at the thought of what must have just occurred up in his office. She really did _not_ want to know, and now she was stuck with this awkward mental image of it. She shook her head to try and rid her mind of it, to no avail. Pushing it to the side instead, she glared at the diagnostician. "You really are an ass. Go follow her, tell her what I _really_ was going to say."

House felt rather warm and gooey inside. He'd managed to embarrass Wilson _and_ Cuddy in the same hour, both times over a misunderstanding. Wanting to celebrate this accomplishment, he pulled himself out of the chair, shot a last suggestive look at Cuddy, and then went off to find his Duckling.


	18. Bringing Home Baby Brother

**Chapter 15 - Bringing Home Baby Brother**

A few hours later and Cameron was practically in House's arms. This wouldn't have been too unusual except they were both standing and in the middle of a crowded Ikea. House tried his best to grasp beneath her thighs as she leapt on him, but now without his cane, the momentum of her assault knocked him backwards onto the wooden floor. "Christ Ducky!" He shouted on the way down, bracing himself as first his ass, then his shoulders and finally his head made contact. Cameron had held onto his shoulders as they fell and now she lay straddled across his waist, her chest to his and their faces only inches apart. She ignored the sudden pain in her knees, which had made solid contact beside his hips, and pressed her lips forcefully to his.

"House! This is amazing!" She cried as she pulled away from him. Ignoring the growing crowd, she climbed off him and then helped him to his shaky feet. "Here." She handed him his cane and grabbed his other hand to drag him back over to the wooden bunk bed bedroom set. The wood was light oak and coated so that it shone in the bright lights of the warehouse. The top bunk was twin sized and encircled by a slatted railing, except where the ladder attached at the end which was left open. The mattress on display was covered in a blue and white striped comforter set, giving it that masculine tone.

The bottom bunk was what had thrilled Cameron the most. It was a futon that could be opened up into a queen bed. House had explained that it could be used by her other brothers when they visited. What she had actually heard was that House was extending an open invitation to her other siblings. He was actually being considerate, conscientious even, of what their future would shortly become, and what would make it an easier transition for everyone concerned. He had been talking again to Jacob, who said that he and his brothers were planning on setting up a schedule where they could occasionally spend the night, and thereby give her and House uninterrupted time to be alone. It was a little embarrassing that her brothers were assuming she and House would need this 'alone time', but hey, it's not like they were little anymore and she had to protect them from this side of human interaction.

House was now sitting on the futon, one hand rubbing his thigh, the other popping a Vicoden into his mouth. He'd never seen anyone this excited about furniture before, but decided it wasn't the time to be sarcastic about it. He didn't want to end up on the floor again. At least not while fully clothed. Or in public. "Well you can thank Cuddy really. She found it. Said it was much more appropriate than the ones we had been looking at in Walmart." He frowned at the memory, of how people were staring at them as Cameron bounced up and down the isles looking at the different 'do it yourself' bed sets. He would never admit it, but he was actually glad Cuddy had seen them and had taken over initiative shopping for them. He hadn't even known a place like "Ikea" even existed, let alone had complete matching bedroom sets. He had already begun to place the order, but felt he should at least get her opinion before he set up the delivery date.

Cameron was now rolling around on the top bunk, testing the security of the railing with her body. She had secretly wanted a bunk bed herself when growing up. The idea of being able to be higher than her sister in at least one aspect of their lives was quite overpowering for a while. She'd given up on the fantasy rather quickly though; if her parents thought a mattress on the floor was sufficient, then they'd never devote a spare thought to something better for their daughters. Especially not if it would make her happy. "You should have said that in her office instead of being so vague. But you know what, who cares right now. I'm absolutely in _love_ with you! And this bed, too." She had sat up and was now awkwardly climbing down the ladder; her knees still throbbed painfully.

He was there to wrap his arms around her waist when her feet hit the floor. "Good. So can we go now? We're still being watched." He nodded towards the smaller, but still present crowd watching them curiously. "Unless you want to give them a real show? I mean, shouldn't we test out how sturdy this thing is?" He ducked as she swatted at him, laughing.

"You wish." She pulled him into a hug and rested her chin on his chest, her eyes staring up at his. He shrugged, having given it a shot. He felt his body warming as he took in her contented face. She was so amazing. The fact he could do something to make her this happy caused a tingling sensation in his stomach. Finding it rather pleasant, he lowered his head and placed a kiss to her forehead. _Fuck the onlookers_. He lifted her chin and captured her lips with his in one of the most emotionally charged kisses they had shared thus far.

*****

Cameron couldn't believe day had gone by so fast. It seemed like they had only just started getting the house ready when Jacob's car had pulled into the driveway. Nic, Stu and herself had been decorating the living room all morning, hanging up streamers and 'welcome home' banners. She had baked a cake the night before and it now sat enticingly on the kitchen island. She had tried to draw a picture of a truck with icing but had failed miserably, instead creating a colorful blob of yellows and greens. It had taken her a good twenty minutes to talk herself down from making another cake.

Now the three siblings were standing, breathless, in the entry way to the first floor apartment. They had already decided against shouting 'surprise', so instead stood there quietly with big grins on their faces as the door opened and the trio trooped in. Cameron first took her youngest brother into her arms and kissed him on his cheek and forehead; Ryan gave her a rather strong hug in return. Allowing Nic to take Ryan into the den, she then moved on to her other brother, and gave Jacob a tight embrace. When he had disentangled himself he disappeared along with Stuart, leaving her and House alone in the foyer. He smiled at her and brought her into his arms, the two now following the others to the party.

**Authors Note:** Short too, but I didn't want to be boring and write everything about him coming home. It'll get more interesting and entertaining now that he's there. :-D


	19. Sincerest Form of Flatter

**Authors Note:** I apologize if I'm like flooding you guys with updates, but I don't see the point dragging out this story – I'm already doing that with Family heh. So here's a few more chapters. Reviews are wonderful but I understand if there are just too many chapters too quickly to read/review right away!

**Chapter 16 - Sincerest Form of Flattery**

"That settles it. You two _have_ to be related. No one else makes coffee like this." Chase swirled the hot liquid in his cheeks before swallowing it down. Ryan had visited the diagnostics department a half dozen times by now, but this was the first time he was allowed to make their morning necessity.

"The blonde hair, green eyes and twig like stature didn't confirm it for you already?" House was on his second cup, which he handed to Ryan so he could write another symptom on the white board. Ryan watched with interest as the blue lines appeared on it's surface. Unlike Cameron, his brothers hadn't had a chance to teach him to read before they'd been separated. When he was finished writing he took the mug back from his assistant.

Foreman twirled his pen in his hand. "Cameron's a brunette."

House and Chase answered in unison, "No she's not." This caused Chase to shrink into his chair as his boss glared at him. House set his coffee on the conference table this time and turned to Ryan. "You see this diagnosis here," he pointed to the second line of scribbles. "That was Chase's idea." He stood back, grinning, when Ryan took his marker and crossed a line through it. Foreman and Cameron laughed while Chase only shook his head in amusement. House then turned to Foreman. "You shouldn't laugh. Just wait till you see what I taught him to do when _you_ come up with something." The neurologist rolled his eyes and began twirling his pen again.

Ryan listened to the banter, his attention focused mostly on House's voice. When he had stopped speaking, he took the coffee off the table and handed it back to him. "Coffee." He said simply and took his position next to House again. Cameron was glowing as she watched him interact with the guys. A month had gone by since Ryan had moved in with them and she couldn't have been more on cloud nine. Those two horrible years she'd spent in foster care, watching her brother slowly deteriorate, were beginning to fade a little; well, the anger and resentment associated with the memories were fading. She'd never forget what had happened.

House had taken the mug gratefully and chugged the last of the coffee down. "Want to clean this up Kiddo?" He handed the empty mug to Ryan who took it and brought it to the sink. Cameron shook her head at House with that distinctive 'he's not your slave' expression. House shrugged his shoulders in response. "The kid loves to clean. Who am I to deny him of such pleasures." Cameron rolled her eyes and took another look at the case chart in front of her. They still had a patient to diagnose.

*****

Ryan watched as House pulled a plate of this, a little of that, some more of this, onto his tray. His own tray was empty so he began to mimic House, taking exactly what he had taken, in the exact same order, and placed it in the exact same spots as House had. This didn't escape the doctors attention and he grinned evilly as he saw who was next in line to pay. He grabbed his tray and walked along the line until he had pushed his way to the register, Ryan on his heels. "We're together." House spoke up before the woman could finish ringing up Wilson's lunch.

Wilson rolled his eyes and nodded at the woman to add the two extra lunches to his bill. Once he'd paid he glared at House. "Do you really want to teach him to be an ass like you?" He set his tray down at an empty table on the patio, the other two following suit.

"Cameron doesn't seem to mind. She actually started to call him 'mini me'" House handed Ryan a plastic fork before he could begin using his hands to eat the spaghetti and meatballs they'd ordered. "Use this. Your sister will kill me if I don't at least try to stop you." He put the utensil in the young mans hand when he hadn't taken it from him. "If it were up to me, i'd let you dig in. Hell, i'd probably join you." He looked back to Wilson, who was staring at the two of them with a smug expression on his face. "What? Like you've never gone 'pie eating contest' in a bowl of pasta."

Wilson shook his head and grinned. "Look at you. You're actually being- well, a human being."

House cringed and covered Ryan's ears with his hands. "Shhhhh. Don't use that word in front of him. No one's supposed to know."

"That you're human?" Wilson raised a brow.

"Shhhhhh!"

House jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He unclasped Ryan's head and turned to look up at Cameron and Chase; both were holding charts instead of trays.

"House!" Cameron whined as she took in Ryan's appearance. The plastic fork was laying on his plate, partially buried beneath some spaghetti. House had been distracted by Wilson's comment and so hadn't noticed that the boy had begun eating the meatballs by hand. There was a small puddle of red sauce down the front of his shirt and even more around his mouth and chin. "Honestly." She began wiping her brothers face with a napkin she had wet in her mouth.

House winced and tried to push her hands away. "Don't do that, you're embarrassing the kid." Cameron only elbowed his hands away and continued to clean up her brother. She could only get the excess sauce off his shirt, the giant red spot where it had soaked in would no doubt be permanent.

"He's not a kid, and he knows how to use these." She picked up House's untouched fork and thrust it at him. House did his best to ignore her unhappy expression; the chart he had stolen from Chase trying it's best to help. Cameron led Ryan to his feet and then turned to her colleague. "Since he's _looking_ at the chart, can you update him on the patients status? I'm going to go get him cleaned up and then find something a little less wearable for him to eat."

*****

"Isn't it a felony to impersonate a doctor?" Foreman was leaning forward against the glass conference table, a stethoscope pressed to his back. Cameron hadn't found anything Ryan had wanted to wear in her locker and so had succumbed to letting him wear a pair of ER scrubs. When they'd joined the rest of the team after a brief snack, House had immediately taken Chase's lab coat off the back of the intensivist's chair and handed it to Ryan. The Cameron brother had taken it and with his sisters help he pulled it on. House wasn't finished, he had pointed at the stethoscope around the wombat's neck and motioned him to hand it over. He had, and now Ryan was circling the conference table, listening to each person's heart and lungs while they continued their differential.

"If that were true, there'd be a lot of kids in jail the 31st of October." Cameron responded. Ryan was finished with Foreman and was now listening to her heartbeat again. "As long as he's not actually practicing medicine, he's fine." She took a deep breath, held it and let it out slowly.

House watched with interest as the boy pulled Cameron's shoulders back and had her sit up straight. When she complied, he went back to listening to her heart and lungs. "I think Foreman's afraid I'll give his job to Ryan. I mean, look at him. None of you showed him specifically how to seat a patient or where to listen to. He must have picked it up when I showed him the ER last week." He put his marker down and rubbed his chin. "Is there a BP cuff in here?"

Foreman wasn't sure he liked where House was going with this. "Uh, no." He responded as if it was a ridiculous thing to ask. House ignored his sarcasm and instructed him to go get one. When he'd returned with an old fashioned manual cuff House gave it to Ryan and then pointed to Cameron.

"Do you know what to do with that?" He asked and motioned for Cameron to roll up her sleeve, which she did with enthusiasm. She knew her brother had a talent for mimicking individuals, but that didn't always mean he knew what the original action was for. Ryan let the stethoscope hang from his ears as he fought with the velcro on the cuff. Having successfully separated the ends he wrapped it slowly around his sisters upper arm, trying to keep the edges even as they overlapped. Everyone in the room had gone absolutely silent as Ryan squeezed the pump, inflating the cuff around her arm. When he seemed satisfied with it's tightness he turned Cameron's arm so that her elbow was pointing downward and then put the end of the stethoscope to her skin directly below the material.

"We definitely didn't teach him that." Chase was watching with fascination as the boy was twisting the valve below the pump, letting small amounts of air escape every few seconds. When it had deflated completely it slid off Cameron's arm into her lap. She was too stunned to pick it up.

-----

House broke the silence as he came up behind Ryan. "Do you know what you were listening to?" He asked, figuring he was simply repeating the motions and not actually taking her blood pressure.

"Heart." Ryan answered simply, he had taken the end of the stethoscope and was now listening to Cameron's chest. She looked up at House, who shared the same startled expression.

House took the cuff out of Cameron's lap and handed it back to the boy; he seemed a little reluctant to take it but did after a few moments. "Can you do that again for us Kiddo?" Ryan once more let the stethoscope hang from his ears as he set it up on Cameron's bare arm. When he'd inflated it House stopped him. "You see this?" He tapped the circular plastic BP reader until Ryan finally looked at it. "I know you can't read, but I want you to look at this little line. Tell us when you hear Allison's heart, and when you stop hearing it." Ryan made no indication he understood the instructions but when House stopped talking he set the stethoscope on her skin and began to release the pressure. When it was deflated he took it from her lap and held it up to his face, inspecting the reader. As seconds ticked by, House stared at him, watching his face turn back and forth ever so slightly as his eyes flicked over the dial. Finally he put his finger on the plastic over the 110 and then moved it so it was over the 80. House blinked, his mouth hanging open. "Holy crap."


	20. Doctor Cameron 2 pt 0

**Chapter 17 - Doctor Cameron 2.0**

"House, I can't make him an ID card, he's not a doctor." Cuddy hadn't looked up from her paperwork that was spread across her desk. "He's not even supposed to be with you while you're working; you said her brothers would watch him." She still didn't look up. She'd met Ryan on a number of occasions now and found him quite charming in his own way; but rules were still rules.

House whined like a little kid and threw himself into one of the chairs. "Mooooom" This at least got Cuddy to look up. "He doesn't see patients, he just does his own thing in the office when we're diagnosing." It had been a week since Ryan had shocked them all by performing a basic, yet self taught procedure. Since then he'd started wearing scrubs all the time, even around the apartment and to bed. He'd already stolen Ryan his own lab coat and stethoscope, he just needed an ID badge to pin to him to finish the look. "It doesn't have to look real or anything." He pushed again.

Cuddy sighed and gave House a tired look. "Will it get you to stop pushing your clinic hours on Foreman and Chase?" House nodded, his fingers crossed unnoticed behind his back. "Alright, I'll see what I can do." At this House leapt from the chair, or at least tried to with his rubbish leg. He began to limp towards the door when Cuddy cut in, "He is not allowed to see patients, House." She repeated herself, wanting to make perfectly clear she was not going to bend on this. She did not need the Hospital getting sued again, especially not on account of him.

*****

Chase unwrapped the cord around the BP cuff and handed it to Ryan. The "doctor" took it and expertly began wrapping it around their latest patients arm. When the 40 year old mysteriously ill woman looked at him, Chase responded, "Don't worry, he's an expert."

Ryan soon had the cuff inflated and was staring at the dial as he let loose the air. When he was finished he let Chase take it off the woman's arm. "1-2-8" He said and then walked over to where Cameron was standing, the girl changing IV bags.

"120 over 80, excellent Dr. Cameron." Chase couldn't miss the smirk on the real Dr. Cameron's face. House had insisted that they let Ryan help out in any way he could that wasn't directly involved with patient treatment. This consisted of blood pressure, listening to their heart and lungs and taking their temperature. After he'd finished, one of the ducklings would always repeat the procedure to make sure he was accurate. So far he hadn't been wrong even once. Most of the patient's didn't mind and found the young man incredibly polite despite his lack of direct social interaction. They also found his "ID card" amusing. There was a photo of a yellow duck in the corner and the words "Ryan Cameron - Duckling in Training" next to it.

While the team were checking the woman's stats and recording her complete medical history, Ryan began to circle the bed, staring intently at all the machines. He knew which one meant 'heart' because he had been watching the spikes as he listened to her chest. His eyes travelled along the bed, not looking at the patient but rather at the tubes coming out from under her blanket. He didn't know what a catheter was but the one's he'd seen before were always yellow. He stared at it for a good thirty seconds before opening his mouth, "Red."

Cameron hadn't looked up from her chart, she was scribbling down her notes as the woman spoke. "What's that Ryan?" She asked absently. Her brother repeated his statement and she looked up to Chase now. Her colleague was standing next to the boy and she motioned him to find out what he was talking about. The woman was talking too quickly for her to copy the info down even with all her attention; she couldn't devote any of it to her brother at that moment.

Chase finished double checking the patients temperature when he heard Ryan state the color a third time. He turned and saw instantly what Ryan was talking about. "Shit, she's got bloody urine." He nudged the boy back as he lifted the blanket over the woman's abdomen. There was swelling and a purple tint forming below her belly button. "She's bleeding internally." He hit the alarm on the side of the bed and began instructing the nurses that she needed to be taken to surgery immediately. Cameron was busy detaching the woman from the unnecessary monitors when suddenly she began to seize. The doctor grabbed onto the patients shoulders and tried to hold her down as Chase did the same to her legs.

"Ryan, go find House! Go!" She didn't mean to shout at him but the room was growing more and more crowded as nurses kept flooding in. The last thing they needed was for someone to realize that Ryan wasn't supposed to be there. Ryan felt his anxiety rise as people began surrounding the room; there was a lot of shouting and noise coming from the machines. Thankfully he was close enough to the door that he managed to slip out before he was trampled by the now moving gurney. "Office, Ryan." Cameron elaborated as she walked beside the gurney, her arms still trying to hold the woman down. Soon they were around the corner and he was left alone.

*****

House pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as the desk nurse handed him yet another patient chart. He'd been in the clinic nearly two hours now and he was missing General Hospital. Without bothering to glance at the chart he limped over to exam room 3 and swung open the door. "Shit." He stated when he saw who was standing by the table. Kathryn, now less round about the middle, was holding onto a large manilla envelope, her expression also less than enthused at seeing the doctor again. "You've had the thing; why are you here?" He asked, pointing at her abdomen after he dropped the chart onto the counter.

"Is that any way to greet your sister in-law?" She curled the corner of her lips up as he rolled his eyes. House was wondering how he could 'accidentally' hit the woman about the head with his cane. Perhaps she had tripped before him and it was a knee jerk reaction? Before he could come up with a snarky enough reply, she dropped the bulging folder onto the exam table. "Stuart told me that Ryan had moved in with you and Sonny."

House eyed the folder curiously but didn't move from his position against the counter. "He makes an excellent house boy." Kathryn only snickered at his comment. She began to play with the edges of the papers inside the folder. When a minute went by and she didn't make any indication she was going to explain, House finally tapped his cane on the surface of the table. "What's that?"

Kathryn flipped open the manilla folder absently and pretended to read the top sheet with vague interest. "How well do you know my sister?" She asked and then looked up at him. House didn't want to play into her hands so made no attempt at trying to get a glance at what she had been looking at. He simply stared back at her challengingly. He decided not to answer, knowing that nothing he said would derail whatever it was Kathryn was trying to insinuate about Allison. "Did you know it was her fault we ended up in foster care? Her fault that our parents were put in prison? Her fault that Ryan was eventually put into the loony bin?" She noticed his scowl at her last sentence and knew she was hitting a nerve.

"I believe your father diddling you was why they ended up in prison." He retorted, making a mental note to never again question Allison about why she hated her sister. His words only caused the woman to laugh, which was not quite the response he had been hoping for.

Kathryn flipped a page in the stack, her eyes running over it briefly as she took her time drawing the pause out. Finally, "That may have helped keep them there, but it was Dad, as you say, diddling Allison, that caused CPS to open their investigation in the first place." By his expression she knew she had got him. He didn't know, which meant Allison still didn't remember. _Excellent_.

House stalked over to the table and angrily set his cane down on it. "What the _hell_ are you talking about?" He stared down at her; he was at least two inches taller. When Kathryn went to flip through the charts again he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

She only glared at him as he gripped her. "No one had told poor Sonny that back then, clinics had to report to the police any person under sixteen that was trying to get an abortion." House let up his grip as he allowed her words to sink in. Cameron had assured him that her father hadn't sexually abused her, yet there was something she hadn't wanted to talk about when she had told him about going into foster care; something that had apparently caused the investigation. If what Kathryn was saying were true... She snapped him out of his daze by shoving the giant folder into his arms. "It's all in there. You may want to go through it before you go trusting anything else my dear sister says." When he looked down at the folder, still clearly at a loss, she side stepped him and exited the room.

**Authors Note:** The story finally progresseth. Woot. Hope the word "diddling" didn't offend anyone. I mean, Cameron even used it in an episode during the second season. *shrug*


	21. Color Coded Cameron's

**Authors Note:** Okay, this chapter has a few descriptions of child abuse from their past, as told in sorta a story format. Just a warning. Also, I wanted to mention that I know Cameron stated to House earlier that she hadn't been abused at all, and now I'm writing that she _had_ been, physically and emotionally etc. Well, he doesn't ask her on it, but incase you guys were wondering, it's cause she really didn't think everything would come out – like they'd get this involved with her siblings again. She'd intended to just lie completely, but now it's not really an option. Her stating she hadn't been sexually abused isn't a lie though – not from her POV.

**Chapter 18 - Color Coded Camerons**

House sat silently on the sofa, his body tense despite the six beers he'd already downed. Ryan was asleep in his room; Wilson had found him wandering the hallways by himself and had paged both Cameron and House. Cameron wasn't able to leave their patient so House agreed to take the boy home with him. He'd told Cuddy that he had to leave; that something had come up. When she protested he told her to fire him. He knew she wouldn't so he didn't feel at all worried when he left the hospital, Ryan in tow.

The manila envelope was on the coffee table in front of him, it's beige flaps still closed. He hadn't looked in it. He knew it wasn't his business; that if Cameron were hiding things from him than that was her perogative. The beers only made it easier for him to dull the overpowering desire to pry into the deep, dark recesses of her medical history. She would tell him when she was ready. He owed her that.

It was well past midnight when Cameron finally arrived home. She'd had to phone a cab since they had taken one car into work that day; It hadn't been either of their intentions to leave early. She tossed her keys onto the island and untangled herself from her multitude of outerwear. It was only October but the weather was becoming bitterly cold. She made a mental note to take Ryan shopping for a winter jacket on her next day off.

"House?" She gasped as she turned towards the den; she hadn't expected him to still be up. She rubbed her hands together in the chill of the sometimes drafty den and made to sit down next to him when she spotted the folder. "How-"

"Kathryn came into the clinic this afternoon." House cut in, making a point to not turn to look at Cameron just yet. He knew he had done what was right, respecting her privacy, but the knowledge that she could be lying to him made him ache. Cameron sat down slowly and pulled the file towards her and then into her lap.

"Did you read it?" She asked, staring at the painfully familiar smudge marks around the spine of the beige folder. She had first seen her file when it was in the hands of her father, less than a week before CPS came for them. She'd been suspiciously ill, so he'd conned a naive hospital nurse to collect all her records and give them to him. Of course she thought she was giving them to Dr. Haught, but that was her fathers way with everything in life. If he couldn't con it out of you, he'd then beat it out of you. Mostly people responded to his con's. Good for them. Bad for her.

House continued to stare ahead at the spot where the folder had been. He could feel Cameron's tension next to him and was now wishing he hadn't drunk those beers. She didn't tolerate excessive drinking, so pissing her off now wasn't the best first step into getting her to tell him the truth. "No." He answered simply.

Cameron relaxed immediately and let out the breath she'd been holding. She ran her hand over the rough card stock, tracing her finger over her name written in large letters on the tab. "I haven't read it either." She whispered softly and then turned to House. He hadn't expected that and turned to look at her at the same moment. Their eyes connected and both were startled at what they saw. House was clearly intoxicated, though not enough to cause her real grief. His eyes were slightly glazed over and his face held a genuine expression of confusion. Cameron on the other hand was very pale, the inside of her eyebrows pushed up towards her forehead in that unmistakable 'sad puppy' expression.

"Kathryn said that there were things you weren't telling me. That they were in there." He nodded towards the folder in her lap. "I wanted to, but I didn't look, Ducky." He lifted his hand to her face and brushed some hair from her cheek, placing it behind her ear. The areas surrounding her eyes were growing red as tears started to pool in them. Cameron brushed at them before any liquid could escape down her cheeks. She'd had such a rough day: they'd lost their patient in surgery, she'd had to yell at Ryan and her boyfriend had disappeared without any explanation. She didn't need to come home to _this_.

"I don't know what's in here Greg." She rested her cheek in his hand when he gave it to her. "I'm not sure I really want to know, either." She closed her eyes as he brushed her skin with his thumb. She recalled how incensed her father had been when he couldn't find any explanation for her current "illness". As she thought back on it now, her father must have known what was really going on and was only trying to find proof to use against her. When he hadn't found what he'd wanted he beat her. Three days later, when she was able to walk, she'd gone to the women's clinic. If she'd only known...

House pulled her into his arms when she began to zone out; he wondered what she was thinking about but didn't ask. "Then don't open it." He said and then pulled the folder from her lap. She'd sat up at this and watched as he hoisted himself to his feet and walked awkwardly towards their bedroom. She got up and followed him, only to find him placing the folder on the top shelf of their closet. "When you're ready, you know where it is." He crossed to their bed and rid himself of all clothing except his boxers.

Cameron turned the bedroom light out and felt her way to the bed. When she'd disrobed to her underwear, she crawled in next to him. "Thank you." She whispered, snuggling close to his warm body. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled the blankets up to their necks. He sighed and kissed the side of her head. _You're welcome, Duck._

_*****_

Two days later had the entire Cameron clan, sans Kathryn, sprawled out on their living room floor. They'd had to rearrange some furniture so there was enough room but House didn't care. He was completely enraptured by the stories he was hearing about. Stuart had brought a cardboard box with him and surprised all the siblings when he'd dumped out a giant stack of papers. It was their family album, or at least their version of one.

"Oh god, do you remember this?" Cameron laughed as she pulled a page from the pile. It was covered in blue and yellow crayon and a small amount of red paint. House had absolutely no idea what the seemingly random scribbles meant so waited in earnest for someone to explain. Stuart had pulled the page from Cameron and studied it; his eyes soon growing wide as he recalled the incident that inspired it.

"I'd totally forgotten about that." He laughed along with Nic, who had crawled over Cameron's sprawled body to look at it too. "You and I were running through the kitchen, pretending we were mom and dad." He looked up at House. "Obviously our parents weren't there at the time."

Nicoles continued the story, "Yeah, you had thrown a glass at me which shattered all over the floor." He had taken the photo from his brother and was staring at it fondly.

"And then you idiots ran right through the glass and cut up both your feet." Cameron finished the story and pulled the page from Nic to set it back in the pile. House had been watching, with morbid fascination, how all the siblings seemed to be laughing and smiling at all these horrible memories. "I had to bandage you guys up and clean the mess before mom got home."

"Yeah, and it was hilarious watching you two trying to walk without giving away that you'd injured yourselves." Jacob concluded and then took another page from the pile. This one was littered with green scratches and outlined in purple. There was no red paint, or "blood" as House had concluded, on it. He'd also gathered that each child had a specific color to represent them in the abstract images. Green was Jacob and purple was Allison. "Oh no, look at this." He turned it towards Cameron who took it greedily so she could inspect it further.

When she recognized it she glanced up in slight annoyance. "Which one of you did this one?" Jacob and Stuart turned their head towards Nicoles, who had to shield himself as Cameron playfully punched him. House took the photo from his girlfriend and studied it. He could not come up with a single idea about what it could mean. When she was done abusing her brother, Cameron crawled over to where Jacob was laying on his stomach and then climbed onto his back so she was laying prone along with him. "You guys are terrible." She snorted at Nic and Stu, who were still grinning like idiots.

House felt incredibly out of the loop so he turned to Ryan, who was creating his own 'memories' on some blank sheets of paper. He'd been too young to be involved with the making of the other ones, although he did appear as subject matter in a few. He had given up on hearing what the seemingly embarrassing picture was about when Cameron finally explained. "Jacob had a really nasty fever when he was six or so. Those two I made sleep in the crib with Ryan so they didn't catch whatever it was Cob had. I, on the other hand-" Her face was growing red as she took a breath before continuing. "I had to be a makeshift blanket for him."

This didn't really seem like something that should make Cameron this red, House thought. But then Jacob finished the tale. "It was winter so it was freezing in the room. You made us sleep naked together."

"For body heat!" Cameron insisted as Nic and Stu began cracking up. "You guys are so freaking immature." She stuck her tongue at them but didn't get up from Jacob's back. "Dad found us that morning, all entwined or something, and he nearly hit the roof." She paused. "He must have thought we were _actually being_ inappropriate so he punished us by making us stay naked for the rest of the week. In the apartment, that is." She rolled off her brother onto her back as she herself giggled at the memory. "It was mortifying."

"I'll bet." House frowned at the laughter that surrounded the incredibly inappropriate memory. He had tried to refrain from asking, but now he really couldn't help himself, "Is laughing about it now some sort of coping mechanism? Because, and I apologize if I offend any of you, but those things you guys describe are textbook definitions of child abuse. I don't see how it can be this funny." This got the Cameron siblings to quiet down and the triplets turned to look at their sister to see how she would react.

Cameron took a minute to work out the best way to explain their reactions to the obviously abusive memories. "Coping mechanisms help you deal with things too painful to face head on. That's not what this is. We _did_ face these things head on. These incidents are only a fraction of what went on everyday in our house. If you knew the _real_ abusive acts we suffered, you'd find these little things funny too." The atmosphere had grown somber and House wondered if he'd ever be able to hold is tongue and stop ruining "joyful" moments.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could think of to say. "It's just, none of you have actually told me about the, well _other_ things. From my point of view everything seems worth getting upset over." He watched the siblings share pointed looks between themselves, obviously communicating through years of experience with each other. Finally they all seemed to nod and then turned to look at him.

"If you want to know, I'll give you an example." Cameron glanced at Ryan and sighed before turning back to her lover. "Ryan was two. He was essentially a normal, troublesome toddler. At this point our parent's were actively taking their anger out on us instead of just on each other. I think he'd spilled something or made some sort of mess and as punishment Dad locked him in the bedroom closet." House turned to look at the youngest sibling who was off in his own world drawing with his crayons.

Cameron continued, "It wasn't the first time, and it wouldn't be the last, but still he kept on crying and crying and crying. This only pissed my dad off further so he kept extending his punishment longer and longer. By the end of the second day I had done everything I could to convince my father to let him out. He wouldn't." She swept a tear from her cheek as she remembered how agonizing it was listening to him scream. "I began to lay on the floor besides the door, talking to him and trying to sooth him through the crack beneath it. It really didn't make a difference but I kept it up anyway. Dad saw this as a direct challenge to his authority, so while I was still looking under the doorway, he stomped his booted foot down on my left hand, crushing it. This of course meant he had to let Ryan out of the closet so they could take me to the hospital. He had broken nine bones in my hand and it took nearly a year before I got full use of it back."

House felt his stomach lurch as he listened to this awful story. He ignored his leg as he dragged himself over to where Cameron lay, now crying quietly into her arms. The triplets watched as House pulled their sister into his lap and began to rock her soothingly. Jacob smiled at the man who was calming her; his like of the doctor growing ten fold. She'd be safe with him, he was confident now. He motioned for his brothers to quietly follow him out of the den, taking Ryan along too. The two still on the floor needed to be alone right now. His heart swelled at the thought that his sister finally had someone to be alone _with_.


	22. Army Brats

**Chapter 19 - Army Brats**

It was now nearing the end of October and the hospital was slowly turning orange and black. House hated Halloween and this year was going to be no different, he imagined. The four ducklings were seated around the conference table as they threw out differentials for a 20 something male patient they'd taken on. Well, the three of them were. The fourth duckling, who was still in training, was playing the edge of the glass table as if it were a piano.

"Chase, you are an idiot." House didn't even bother putting up his suggestion and went on to listing Foreman and Cameron's. Everyone's backs were turned from the hallway so no-one had seen the two mischievous brothers making for the office door. Suddenly it flew open and Nic and Stu charged in, aiming straight for their sister.

"Mom!!" They both cried and yanked her out of her chair. House stumbled back to avoid being hit by Cameron's legs, which were now flailing over Nic's shoulder. She swung helplessly over his back, her clenched fists soon aiming for his kidneys. This only caused the brother to drop her lower so that he was now holding onto the backs of her knees as her head dangled by his legs. This was a critical mistake because Cameron yanked up the hem of his cargo shorts and bit deeply into the back of his upper thigh.

"Shit!" Nic yelled as he instinctively let go of her. He spun around just in time to see his sister tuck in her head and land shoulders first into the floor; her back, butt and legs following after. Everyone in the room stared silently at her, waiting for movement.

Stuart gave his brother an 'you idiot' glance and knelt down over the doctor. As he got to where he was only a foot away, her hands shot up and wrapped around his neck as both her feet flew up to push forcefully against his waist. With an unbelievable amount of strength, she'd managed to kick him heels over head and onto his own back. "Dude!" Chase cried, shooting out of his chair in awe. Stuart lay groaning on the carpet while Nic laughed his head off.

"Mom kicked your ass." He grinned as he helped his brother to his feet.

Stuart accepted his help and rubbed his neck painfully. "Yeah well, Mom _bit_ yours." This resulted in a punch to his arm and the two began to spar back and forth until Cameron jumped in-between them.

"Boys!!" She shouted, holding her arms out, her hands pushing at a chest each. "Don't _make_ me put you over my knee." This got all three of them to loosen up and begin laughing hysterically. House had sat down in Cameron's empty chair and watched with familiar amusement as the siblings interacted. He got a glimpse of his male ducklings faces and rolled his eyes.

"What, you never saw sibling rivalry before?" He watched Chase take his seat again and turn to look at him.

"I have, but that was bordering on-"

"Ridiculous." Foreman finished, even less amused by these two brothers than he was of Ryan.

As the laughter died down, Cameron made her way back towards her colleagues, dragging her brothers behind her. "Guys, this is Nicoles and Stuart. Two of the triplets I had mentioned before." Both boys saluted the table in strict military fashion. Cameron only rolled her eyes. "They work at the base outside the city. Roughing up new recruits or something like that." She smirked and took an empty seat, her breath slowly returning to normal. The boys walked around the table towards their younger brother, each one taking an arm and hoisted him out of his chair. Ryan squealed as he was pulled away from his symphony but then stopped when Nic blew a raspberry on his neck.

"We've been sent by Coronal Cob to take this civilian costume shopping." Nic informed as he let Stuart toss his sibling over his own shoulder this time. Ryan didn't bother flailing as he was giggling too hard. "We shall return him in o-two hundred hours." And with that they trooped out of the office leaving the doctors behind.

*****

Later that evening found the clan once again filling their apartment. Only now Nic and Stu were helping Ryan cook dinner while the other three sat in the den, a beer in the boys hands, a coffee in hers. House had been pondering over something recently; something he remembered one of the boys saying weeks ago. He decided to broach the subject and see how they responded. "I've been meaning to ask; one of you had said that Allison only attended school when she was in foster care. How's that possible?"

Cameron raised an eyebrow and set her mug on the table. "You misunderstood. I attended school since I was little, I just never went on a regular basis until then." She smiled at Jacob when he looked up at her. "I had other more important things to be doing back then."

House understood but still asked, "And they let you get away with that? Let you graduate and everything?" She shook her head at this and snorted.

"No. Can't attend high school while in Juvie." She turned her attention to House who was surprised she'd mentioned that part of her life again. She hadn't brought it up since that one time he'd asked about the foster care and so he had decided to let her approach it on her own time. "I did get my GED though. Took advanced placement courses too. I was probably the only kid there that knew the building even offered those things."

Jacob finished his beer and set it down as well. "That's when she started becoming all geeky and smart." He laughed when Cameron stuck her tongue at him. "By the time you got out you had already been accepted to the local college, I recall." Cameron nodded at this and leaned into House's arms.

"Yep. Only spent a year though, doing some basic core stuff and learning what it felt like to actually have to attend each class, and complete homework and everything. Seems they thought I was smart enough to go to a larger four year college and so I ended up here. Princeton." She contemplated asking one of her brothers to bring her more coffee but decided against it when she saw how immersed they were in cooking.

House thought this rather odd. "They accepted you into one of the most prestigious schools in the country with only a year of community college and a GED?" He didn't mean to sound like he doubted her abilities, but it just didn't seem plausible that something like that would occur.

"Well, even though I was 19 I was still technically a ward of the state, so they kind of accepted me based on that. I guess they have a quota for everything." She shrugged. Before anything more could be said, Ryan shouted 'dinner!' and the three of them let the conversation hang as they made their way into the kitchen.

**Authors Note:** It's a bit of a stretch using Princeton, but one of my sisters did get accepted to a private university based on her foster care status. Got a full ride too.


	23. Night Terrors

**Chapter 20 - Night Terrors**

That night Jacob decided to stay over and keep Ryan company so that House and his sister could spend some time alone. He felt a little bad that his family seemed to have taken over all of the doctors' spare time. Not that either appeared to mind; he just knew they could be a handful sometimes. Nic and Stu had left after cleaning up the kitchen; they did have to be on the base the next morning. It didn't take all that much coaxing to get Ryan showered, changed and into bed; he was exhausted after his incredibly productive day.

This left Cameron and House to their own devices once inside the privacy of their bedroom. All parties involved were quite appreciative of the thickly insulated walls between the rooms. At the current moment House was running his fingers over his lovers exposed back. She had been exhausted too and fell asleep rather quickly when they'd finished 'being alone'. The sheets were wrapped around her backside and legs, but her upper body remained uncovered. He watched her breathing; her chest into the mattress, leaving her back to rise and fall steadily. Despite her slumber, she hadn't stopped moaning or shifting beneath the covers.

"Shhhh.." He soothed against the sweaty skin of her neck. She was obviously deep into a nightmare, but he knew from experience it wasn't wise to wake someone before it finished. He laid a hand on her trembling shoulder and continued to rub her skin gently, when suddenly a noise he'd never heard come out of her before, erupted from her clenched frame and filled the dark bedroom. He was instantly on her, pinning her thrashing shoulders to the mattress so she couldn't roll off to the floor and hurt herself. Barely thirty seconds had elapsed before the lights in the room flicked on and a nearly nude Jacob had rushed to the bed.

"Don't hold her." He pushed House's hands away and laid his body along hers, which was difficult as she was still struggling beneath the sheet. House watched as Jacob tucked his face above her shoulder and next to her ear; one of his arms lying gently across her chest. House had been about to ask what he could do when something warm started to seep through the sheets and under his good leg. He knew what _that_ was and immediately hopped off the bed; resigning himself to allow Jacob to help her alone. She'd never done anything like this before and he was at a loss of how to react.

Jacob had managed to get her to stop struggling, his face still planted next to hers. Eventually, after a few more minutes, she finally began to wake up. It wasn't much of a surprise to House to see Cameron immediately throw her arms around her brother and cling to him as if her life depended on it. "What can I do?" He asked quietly, moving back around the side of the bed.

Her brother shook his head quickly and motioned him to step back. "Can you leave us for a few minutes? Maybe find some new bed linens?" When House reluctantly nodded and made for the door, he turned back to his sister, cradling her in his arms much like she had done for him when they were kids.

*****

House had stacked new sheets and a blanket next to the doorway of his bedroom and was now in the second bathroom cleaning himself up. When he was dry he hobbled over to Ryan's room and made sure the boy was okay. He seemed to still be sleeping, which alarmed House a little, but he pushed it to the back of his mind when he heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

"She's in the shower." Jacob whispered, himself damp from his own quick cleanup. Before House could speak he motioned him towards the den so they could talk a little louder. When they were both seated on the couch, Jacob began to explain. "I thought that she would have grown out of this: the nightmares, the screaming."

"The bed wetting." House added.

Jacob nodded and clasped his hands in front of him as he rested his elbows on his knees. "They _both_ did that. Her and Kathryn. Never could figure out why though. I mean, I can make an educated guess but-" He trailed off and sighed. "I'm assuming she hasn't done this before with you. Honestly, I thought she'd have outgrown it. Kathryn said it didn't happen to her anymore." He shrugged. "Then again, knowing her-" He again let his sentence die in his throat.

"What were you telling her?" House decided to ask, not wanting to make his own guesses as to the cause. At this Jacob leaned back against the cushions and rubbed his hands over his face, trying to wipe away the exhaustion that had suddenly hit him.

"I was singing to her, actually." He let out a short breath and then inhaled deeply. "Doesn't really matter what you're saying, it's just the melody or rhythm that she responds to." House made a mental note to brush up on his voice lessons.

"How did you figure that out?" He asked as he also leant back against the sofa. He'd only known this man for six months, yet he felt like he was already considered a brother to them.

Jacob rolled his head back as he tried to remember. "Nicoles..." He drew the name out on his tongue as if tasting it to make sure he was correct. Confident, he lifted his head up and finished, "Nic figured it out because I remember watching him calm her one night. I couldn't tell you how old we were then, but I know her nightmares started before we were born. Kathryn's actually came later, but none of us could ever figure out how to help her. Dad never let us in their room at night anyway."

House took all of this in, unable to keep himself from wondering if any of it had to do with what Kathryn had last told him. The two sat in silence for a good five minutes before they heard the shower turn off. He looked at Jacob. "Should I go in there? Or let you?"

Jacob shook his head. "No, you should go. Help her with the bed; give her whatever she needs. I wouldn't ask her anything unless she decides to talk about it first, though." House pulled himself to his feet, using Jacob's offered shoulder rather gratefully. Jacob continued to support House as they made their way down the hallway. When they'd reached Ryan's room they stopped. "I have nothing to do tomorrow so I'll take Ryan with me somewhere. You two should really have some time alone." He whispered.

House nodded and clasped Jacob on the shoulder tightly. "Thank you." He whispered back and then both men turned and entered their respective bedrooms.


	24. You Say Tomato content warning

**IMPORTANT:** This chapter and the ones following are going to deal with subject matter that did NOT go over well the last time I posted this story. It's the second half of the chapter and it involves the Cameron siblings (not Ryan) partaking in an activity that House (and most of us reading it) would _not_ agree with. It's **not **sex. I say that firmly because it may seem as such. It's uncomfortable and hard to digest that they would do what they do in this chapter (and following) and not realize anything is wrong, especially Cameron who really should know better. I can't take it out now, because it's essential for later parts of this story and for her character development.

This all being said, if you aren't scared off and read it, just realize it's not easy to understand their logic cause we aren't in their shoes. This subject matter is very dear to me though because it happened in my extended family and I can sort of see it from both sides. If you don't want to read it, stop reading after they finish watching the movie. It might make reading the rest of the story more confusing but I don't want people getting upset by shoving this on you without warning.

**Chapter 21 - You Say Tomato**

Cameron had found the clean sheets and was already halfway done redressing the bed when House limped in. She gave him a tentative glance and when he didn't say anything she sighed in relief. Together the two put the bed together in silence and then crawled back under the covers. House let her make the first move and was overjoyed when he felt her snuggle into her usual place in front of his chest. He rolled over and slowly wrapped an arm around her waist and hugged her hips to him. His stupid arm (author: when spooning, the arm that has no where to go) did it's best to snake under her head so she could rest it on his bicep.

They remained snuggled close for nearly a half hour; When House felt his eyelids finally drooping shut, she began to speak. "Thank you." She whispered, her voice barely audible to him as her face was pointing away from his. He raised his good arm and gave her torso a reassuring squeeze. "For not asking." She elaborated when she felt him hug her. House remained silent but kissed her bare shoulder softly. Cameron closed her eyes at the touch and let out a contented sigh. Ten minutes later they were both sleeping peacefully.

*****

It was finally Halloween; the holiday House had been dreading ever since he began seeing pumpkins and cobwebs littering the hospital hallways. Although, this year the tradition of wearing costumes was actually working out in his favor. He was limping through the hallway towards his office, his three "ducklings" in tow. For that's what they really were right now: ducklings. Only Cameron had agreed to wear the fuzzy yellow hat, but they were all sporting white shirts with a giant yellow duckling on the front. Foreman had had to be bribed with two months of no clinic duty to get him to wear his. Chase had put his on without complaint and was now annoyed he hadn't held out like Foreman. Below each duckling were the words "Quack 1" on Cameron's, "Quack 2" on Foreman's and "Quack 3" on Chase's. House had already informed most of their department staff to only refer to his fellows by these names.

To make matters worse, every time one of them spoke they had to end their thought with a "quack". Foreman had quickly resigned himself to silence the entire day. Chase had thought it fun for the first half hour and was now holding his tongue as well. Cameron, to no-ones surprise, was having a blast. Which was a good thing seeing as she had been the one to come up with their patient's correct diagnosis: Cardio Infarction Quack.

Finally to the relief of the guys, the end of their shifts rolled around and they stripped out of their embarrassing duck shirts as soon as they hit the locker room. Cameron had stayed in House's office, putting away and organizing his charts for him. "By the time we get back, the boy's should be home with Ryan. It's already past eight, I doubt they'd still be trick or treating now." She was rather bummed that she wasn't able to go with them; she'd already taken too many days off of work, so she knew better than to ask.

*****

When the duo got home, her theory proved to be correct; all four Cameron brothers were lying on their backs in the den, dozens of candy wrappers littering the floor around them. Cameron refrained from scolding the older boys for letting Ryan eat so much sugar so close to bedtime. Instead, she took a spot on the carpet, rolled onto her back and pulled a starburst out of the candy pile. It was times like these that House really cursed his damaged leg. He did manage to get onto the floor with them, but he wasn't quite sure if the four of them would be enough to get him up off it later.

"Hocus Pocus should be on." Cameron broke the peaceful silence and reached onto the table by her head for the tv remote. Flicking it on, she quickly found the right channel and smirked when House gave her an impressed look. "It's always on, on Halloween." She explained. The six of them settled in, and by the end credits, Ryan was sleeping with his head in House's lap while the triplets were all lying with their heads resting on at least some part of their sister. None of them were asleep but they were snuggled comfortably enough that they could have easily slept through the night like that.

Jacob had his head resting on his sisters chest, his body sprawled out to her left. Stuart was occupying her stomach on her right and Nicoles was laying across her hips to her left as well. Cameron had her head propped up on a pillow so she could view the television, although now that the movie had ended, she was focused on the back of Jacob's head. Her hands were playing through his hair absently, causing him to moan in contentment. As House watched, she lowered her right hand to rub along the back of Stu's neck. Stuart had already begun to play with Nic's hair while Jacob rubbed the third brothers back. It was all incredibly innocent but House still watched them in fascination.

Soon Nicoles had rolled over and placed his face up against Jacob's; both boys inhaling the other ones exhale. Their arms were now entangled between their chests while their legs fought for dominance between the others'. Cameron's eyes were closed as Stuart pulled himself up along her, his face brushing against her cheek while his left arm wrapped tightly around her breasts, directly above the other boys heads. His own legs were gripping Cameron's between them and they both shuddered at the intimate contact.

House looked down at Ryan, still asleep in his own lap, then back up at the four. He wasn't quite sure what he was witnessing, if perhaps they had all fallen asleep or were in some kind of trance. He continued to watch as Cameron was pulled out from underneath her brother's heads by Stuart; the young man now hovering over her, one of his legs between her thighs, the other along side her body. The proximity of their faces had not changed, only now Cameron was brushing her lips over her brothers cheeks, nose and mouth. They weren't kissing but it was still incredibly intimate to House.

Nicoles and Jacob had rolled over so that there positions mimicked their siblings, with Jacob on top and Nicoles trembling on the bottom. Their lips also made brief contact as they blindly explored each others face and neck. House was growing uncomfortable now as the four were beginning to groan lightly. He shifted Ryan off of him and got to his feet. When he tried to walk around them Cameron opened her eyes and caught his glaze. Stuart was still rubbing his face on her, only now he had traveled down to her chest. "Greg." She whispered, reaching an arm out to him. He stared at her for a moment, then turned and limped to the bedroom, leaving the scene behind.

*****

House wasn't quite sure what he was going to walk in on when he left his bedroom the next morning. As he slowly limped around the corner he let out a huge sigh of relief. The five siblings were all asleep on the carpet, each of them still fully clothed. He'd had a lot of time to think last night, about what he'd just seen. He knew their family had issues and that some of those issues were sexual abuse related. But surely making out with your sibling in front of your boyfriend wasn't something one was conditioned to do. He tried to make his way quietly past the pile towards the kitchen but once again was spotted by a groggy Cameron. "Hey." She yawned, looking down at her chest where Stuarts legs lay. The rest of her brother was wrapped into Jacob's chest while Nicoles lay curled up with Ryan.

House contemplated ignoring her and continuing on but there was something in her drowsy face that made him give in and take a seat on the couch behind them. Cameron tried to roll over to look at him but her brother's legs held her into the rug. Resigning herself to have to stare up at him upside down, she gave him a contented smile. "Have fun last night?" House couldn't help letting the sarcasm slip through. He really wanted to know what the hell had gone on.

Cameron simply nodded and yawned again. "You should have stayed." She attached to the end of her yawn. Her brother's legs had begun to twitch as the conversation started to wake him. Soon Stu and Jacob were untangling themselves and stretching like cats. The other two brothers remained peacefully asleep.

"I have a rule: never have sex with sisters, or in your case, brothers _and_ sisters." He really wished he'd had a cup of coffee in his hands to grip. He could see his words had hurt the trio and like always the two boys looked to Cameron for a response.

She almost felt like ignoring his comment, but after an incredibly tense pause she replied, "There's a difference between being intimate and being sexual, House. I'm actually incredibly offended that you'd even think that, especially after all we've already told you." She'd pulled herself up and was now being braced by her two brothers, who shared an equally offended expression.

House shook his head and tossed his arms wide. "What did you expect me to think, Allison? One minute we're watching Bette Midler on a broom, the next the four of you are kissing, moaning and rubbing your bodies all over each other." His volume now woke up the remaining two siblings. Nicoles stretched quickly and edged over to the others, leaving Ryan to toss around sleepily.

"It wasn't sexual." Jacob insisted, moving slightly as he felt his brother come up behind him. The boys were now staring at House while Cameron held an arm over her eyes. How could they possibly explain it to him. He'd grown up an only child. True, his past wasn't pleasant either, but he could never understand what it meant to be so close, so connected, so reliant on your siblings for things you couldn't get elsewhere.

Cameron tried again, "Since the day they were born, until the day CPS separated us, we'd never slept apart. If not in the same bed, at least in the same room." She took strength from her brothers who were so close to her she could feel the heat radiating off of them. "We had one bed, one mattress even. They may have been a lot younger but it's still hard fitting four kids and a baby without a little overlap."

"It didn't look like 'a little overlap' to me." House cut in. He didn't know why he was letting her bother to explain; nothing she could come up with could change how he felt about last night.

Stuart had had enough and decided to lay it all on the table. "Have you ever had a day where you felt that the earth may as well swallow you whole? A day so bad that you try breaking your own arm just to get taken to the hospital and away from it all? Have you ever felt so helpless and scared as you watch your father pour boiling water down your brothers back?" He choked on this last one and reached across to give Jacob's shoulder a tight squeeze. "If you've ever felt this way, then you'd know how critical it is to find a source of some comfort. We didn't have anything but each other."

"Our parents tried turning contact into something we should fear. Every night we fought to get past their lessons, to try and erase from our minds what our parents may have done to us that day. We never turned our contact into something sexual. We simply turned contact into something we could live with." Nicoles finished and the four siblings looked up imploringly at House. As he stared back at them he couldn't help notice the desperation in their faces; the overwhelming need to be validated and reassured.

He bit his lip and nodded his head, his eyes ending up focused on Cameron's. "You're right. I could never understand how you guys felt." He closed his eyes and hung his head. "I'm sorry I over reacted. I think we need to remember that both sides here are coming together from completely different places." He looked up again to see that the four of them were still staring at him like little children. "We just have to learn to adapt." He finished, meaning this last part about himself mostly. He hoisted himself to his feet and started to hobble towards the kitchen. When he heard no noise behind him he turned to see that no one had moved, but their heads had turned to follow him. He couldn't stop himself from grinning at this; they were like a litter of puppies watching their human owner walking around their box. "Does anyone want coffee? Cause I think we have two new containers to butcher. If any of you want to do the honors?" He smirked as they all got up and quickly made for the kitchen.

**Authors Note:** This chapter was incredibly hard for me to write. I'm hoping I did the concept justice and explained it enough that it makes sense to everyone.


	25. House Delivers God content warning

**IMPORTANT:** Like the previous chapter, I want to warn that this one contains the same sort of material/content. It's the first section of the chapter so you can, if you desire, skip to the next bit starting out with Cameron sleeping in Ryan's room. This is the only other time I actually write a description of the events that are occurring. In future chapters it is mentioned but not shown, and I promise it does not continue indefinitely – Cameron does have to face it and admit to herself and House that it is/was wrong.

**Chapter 22 - House Delivers God**

Slumber parties had soon become a regular occurrence in their household. Jacob telecommuted to his job and therefore could make up his own hours. Nic and Stu had enough clout that they could schedule two days off in a row most weeks. Except on the occasion that they had a rapidly deteriorating patient, both House and Cameron could finagle getting out of work early at least once a week. Ryan had no boss, so didn't have to answer to anyone.

Most nights ended with the group watching a movie, all sprawled out on the carpet. House had grown used to finding Ryan in his lap but still refused to allow any of the other brothers near him. It took till the middle of December before House agreed to sleep in the den with them. After making it perfectly clear that his presence didn't make him a participant, he set himself up on the sofa and popped two Vicoden. Ryan had chosen the movie that night, so when the credits started rolling over the dancing animated penguins, House felt his anxiety level rise.

Cameron had been laying with her head on Jacob's stomach while Nicoles rested himself between her legs. Stuart was sprawled across Nic in a way that only he could possibly find comfortable. As usual, Ryan was fast asleep in his nest of blankets by the edge of the sofa. House closed his eyes and thought about monster trucks when he started to hear movement on the floor below. Nicoles had managed to roll himself over, despite his brother laying across him, and was now nuzzling his sisters stomach. Cameron had laid her head on the carpet when Jacob wriggled himself out from under her, the boy now slinking down towards Stu.

House hummed to himself as a few little moans began to emanate from the puppy pile. Minutes continued to tick by, and much to his surprise, the doctor began to find himself drifting off into sleep. That is until he heard a noise he couldn't mistake. He jerked his body upwards as his eyes flew open, connecting to the scene before him. Jacob and Stuart were lying motionless while Allison cradled a trembling Nicoles on top of her. The boys eyes soon stopped fluttering and she rolled him off and into a tight embrace as he started to cry softly. House stared at them in a mix of fury and disgust. The young man had just orgasmed on his sister.

"Allison." House spoke tersely, his eyes clenched to block out the scene. "You've got ten seconds to explain before I go Lorraina Bobbet on your brother." Cameron stiffened, knowing he was serious and quickly gave Nic to his brothers. She stood up and grabbed House by the hand, dragging him reluctantly to his feet and down the hall to their bedroom.

Once she'd closed the door behind them she turned on her boyfriend. "Shut up. Don't speak." Her voice was level and full of unspoken threats. "Nicoles was molested by the father in the foster home he'd been placed in." She started, her eyes focused intensely on the floor. "His body had been made to react against his will. To this day, the slightest contact can cause him arousal." She paused. "You have no idea how agonizing this is for him. He's never dated, never been in a relationship, never been sexual with anyone since he'd turned 18 and joined the army." She had begun to pace, her hands clasping and clenching in front of her chest. "You will **not** blame him for something he can not control. If this means you sleep in here from now on, fine, whatever. But I will not have you traumatize my brother any further by making him feel ashamed or dirty." She finished and before House could even begin processing what he'd heard, she exited the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

*****

The next few nights saw Cameron sleeping in Ryan's bottom bunk. Neither could figure out what to say to each other so kept their distance at home as well as at work. She had taken over all his clinic hours, barely ever stepping foot on the diagnostics floor, let alone his office. Ryan had stopped coming to work with them and was now spending his days with Jacob who could look after him while he worked. Christmas was fastly approaching but there had been no discussion as to how, or if, they would celebrate it. Unbeknownst to Cameron, House had mailed Nic a Kinex set, remembering that he'd once been told the brother had a penchant for 3D art. He'd received a plastic donkey in return, which was soon followed by a red butted baboon and a note thanking him for the set.

Jacob and Stuart had also been in contact with him, trying to work out how to still have a Christmas for Ryan without upsetting their sister. For it really was only Cameron that continued to hold any hostility towards House. Every time he'd try to approach her she'd turn around and walk away. He'd been tempted to trip her a few times but at the last moment stopped himself. He didn't need her angry _and_ injured. Wilson was useless for advice, having no real luck with relationships himself. He'd even gone to Cuddy who only called him an ass and suggested he grovel.

Soon it was only three days before Christmas and he'd run out of all other options. He was going to have to break out the 'big guns' now or risk losing her completely. Jacob, who was in on his scheme, had kept Ryan out until both doctors had arrived home after work. He gave them a good half hour before pulling into the driveway and walking his brother into the apartment. House was sitting on the sofa in the den while Cameron was busy making a second pot of coffee. She turned to smile at her brothers but then went back to scowling at the grinding machine.

Ryan had been sent to his room to get out of his winter clothes and into his favorite pair of scrubs. When he returned he'd immediately taken a seat next to his brother, he too having felt the difference in House and started keeping away from him. Jacob was on his cell phone, occasionally giving House a brief nod. When he had finished the call he beckoned his sister into the den with them. After a few choice words at the slowly dripping coffee pot she pulled herself together and headed out of the kitchen.

Before she'd taken more than three steps on the carpet, House broke in, "Duck, I know you're angry at me, I know I had been a complete ass about it all, but please can we just let it go for Christmas?" The doorbell rang and he hurried to continue. "I have a present for Ryan; I would have saved it for Christmas morning but I thought it would be better introducing him now." Jacob had already gotten to his feet to answer the door. Before Cameron could even form a response, the sound of pounding feet and scratching claws erupted through the kitchen, and soon there was a giant brown and white puppy hurtling through the den directly at House. Cameron stood stock still as she watched this long haired, suddenly very obedient dog take a seat next to him, it's tongue hanging out of it's mouth as it panted. House took a deep breath and looked at Cameron. "I'd like you to meet God; Ryan's new certified service animal."


	26. Round One

**Authors Note:** If you guys are reading this, the last two chapters didn't scare you away. Coolios. This chapter talks a bit about what went on in those two, but from House's 'not cool with it' POV – so Cameron essentially gets a serious talking to. It's also the start of her downward spiral (hence the titles of these next few chapters).

**Chapter 23 - **Round One

Christmas had come and gone, as had New Years Eve. The holiday truce God had managed to give the couple was quickly wearing off. House had been adamant that the slumber parties were over, as were all the actions involved with them. This had resulted in Cameron temporarily moving in with Jacob as well as her calling in all her vacation days at work. Cuddy had suggested that she may as well take a leave of absence but the woman was not going to lose any salary on account of _him. _The dean of the hospital, who had no real idea what was going on between them, agreed. She gave her two weeks, full pay, on the condition that if she and House couldn't work together anymore, she would need to find another program in the hospital to transfer into.

House had been rather surprised that she'd agreed to let Ryan and God stay with him. Jacob's place didn't allow animals and she wasn't going to punish her younger brother by separating him from his new best friend. This also meant that she couldn't stay away permanently. Three days into her absence, House found himself in Wilson's office.

He had only gotten halfway through recounting the events of Halloween and November before Wilson had to stop him. "Look, House, I really don't think Allison would want you talking about this behind her back." He crossed his hands on his desk and paused a moment. "But since you are, all I can say is that this rift between you is only going to go away by you both talking about this."

"I did talk to her about this." House cut in rather angrily. He really hadn't thought that Wilson would take her side. "I told her it had to stop. If it stopped everything could maybe go back to normal."

Wilson closed his eyes and hung his head. He'd gotten incredibly used to House treating him like this; he'd learned to not take it personally. Only, he was now doing it to Allison, and she _was_ taking it personally. Obviously she had a right to; he was telling her explicitly what she could or couldn't do. But despite his inconsiderate tactics, House really was looking at this situation from a non-biased point of view. What was going on between Allison and her siblings was _not_ appropriate, no matter how hard they tried to justify it. "Asking her to quit something she's obviously been doing since she was a little kid isn't like asking her to stop biting her nails. It's really more like, well, asking you to give up the Vicoden."

"Vicoden isn't related to me." He replied, growing more and more incensed by the minute. He knew he was an ass, that he was often wrong about things but too cocky to admit it. This he was _not_ wrong about.

"Obviously, but you're missing the point. Yes, this_ thing_ between them is not appropriate or healthy. Yes, it should by all accounts be stopped. But you need to understand that demanding it ends is only going to cause her to embrace it tighter." Wilson was really wishing he'd stayed in bed that morning. Part of him was deeply concerned about his colleague, having found this out, but the other part of him knew that telling House how to handle it was like telling a fish how to swim. He was already set in his ways, he doubted any advice he gave would ever be followed.

"So what am I supposed to do? Look the other way?" He slammed both his fists on Wilson's desk. "What their father did to Kathryn was blatantly sexual abuse and they all seem to agree on that. Is it because none of them are being forced? Or that there's no violence involved? Christ, Cameron's seven years older than them. She could have been sent to jail for statutory rape." House closed his eyes as he willed his heartbeat to slow down; he could already feel his face turning beat red. He knew the four of them had sworn up and down that there was never any nudity or any, by their definition, sexual contact involved. He just couldn't understand how four adults, especially one with a degree in medicine, could be so fucking naive to think that what they'd been doing wasn't abusive.

At this Wilson got up and turned to the bookcase behind him. After a brief search he pulled out a soft covered book and tossed it to the desk between House's fists. "Read that." He told his friend. "If you really love her and want to help her, you need to know what you're doing. There's a reason there's a whole branch of psychologists that devote their practice specifically to child sexual abuse and incest."

House took a few moments and then picked up the book in front of him. "How to Take Charge without Taking Charge: A Guide to Helping Others Break Free From the Cycle of Sexual Abuse." He read and then flipped the book over to skim the back.

"House, there's no question that you want to help her. But you should know this all too well; you can't help someone who doesn't think they need to be helped. Read the book." Wilson leaned against the bookshelves as he watched House studying the book.

House had held his tongue at the first suggestion that a book could solve this type of monumental issue. Now that he'd read the back cover and the first page of the introduction he was quickly coming around. After a few seconds he snapped the book shut and rose from his chair. "I'll give it a shot." It was his own way of thanking Wilson, and the oncologist nodded in reply. "But if it doesn't work, I'm tying her up and dragging her to one of those shrinks you mentioned." On that slightly lighter note, he turned and left.

*****

House had only gotten a few chapters into the book before he'd given up on it and tossed it onto the coffee table. Who was he kidding? Books like those were written for sensitive, caring, sympathetic individuals. He loved Cameron but he certainly wasn't any of those things. He popped open his fifth beer and washed down a Vicoden with the bitter liquid. The irony of their current situation had only dawned on him this last week. He'd called her damaged on many occasions but he'd also once told her that "she didn't _love_, she _needed_." He'd accused her of seeking out relationships with individuals who had damage themselves; individuals she could devote herself into fixing. Why did she have to be so blind that she couldn't understand she needed this fixing herself?

When he'd spilled the last drop of his Labatt Blue down his throat he grabbed the phone off the edge of the couch and dialed.

"Allison?"

"Don't hang up, please."

"Ryan had a nightmare, he's asking for you."

"No he doesn't want to talk to you on the phone, he want's to see you."

"I promise I won't say anything."

"Okay, see you in a few minutes."

He hung up and tossed it back onto the cushion next to him. He needed to clean up the alcohol before she got there.

*****

Twenty minutes later Cameron was through the front door, completely uncaring that her keys missed the island and rattled to the floor. She'd managed to get halfway past the den when House appeared, blocking her path. "Move." She stated, crossing her arms over her chest and balancing most of her weight on one leg.

House shook his head and gestured for her to keep her voice down. "They're still asleep, I lied." Before she could turn around he'd managed to grasp her shoulder and spin her into his arms. His hand quickly went up to cover her mouth while the other gripped tightly around her arms and waist. "Let's not wake them up." His voice relatively calm considering the rage he was still suppressing. For the sake of her brother, Cameron stopped struggling and allowed House to walk her down the hall and into their bedroom.

As soon as the door closed behind them she yanked himself from his grasp and open her mouth to yell. Before a syllable could escape her lips, House had lunged forward and clasped his hand over her mouth again, his other holding tight to the back of her head so she couldn't wriggle free. "It's your turn to shut up and listen." He narrowed his eyes as hers grew wider. "You're fucked up, I understand that. But you brought me into your life practically kicking and screaming, so you are going to listen to me, because I'm only going to say this once." He took a painful step forward, his body now only inches away from hers. He hadn't removed his hands. "This _thing_ that you've been doing with your brothers is **not** okay. I don't care if you four were the last individuals on this Earth, there are some lines you just don't cross. Intimate, sexual, those are just words. I'm sorry your parents hurt you, I'm sorry your brother was molested, but this all has to stop." He could feel the wetness of her tears running along the side of his hand. "I need you to tell me that it will stop. I'm willing to help you however I can, but you've got to stop lying to yourself and admit that you need help."

Cameron couldn't stop the tears as she stared up at House. He'd been so angry when he began but now he seemed almost defeated. She raised her trembling hands and pulled at the one covering her mouth. He let her move it but kept the one around her head firmly in place. "They love me." She whispered. "And I love you, but-"

House had brought his hand up to her mouth again and this time the force of it caused her to tumble backwards. Thankfully they'd been close enough to the foot of the bed that she landed on the mattress and not on the floor. He'd kept his hands on her even as they fell, their eyes never breaking contact. "How can you love me, Allison, when you don't even know what love is?"

She was starting to hyperventilate as his body pressed across hers, his hand now partly blocking her nostrils as well as her mouth. She didn't struggle though, she almost welcomed the chance to black out. House wasn't going to give that to her and when he realized what was happening he pulled his hands away. She was still struggling for breath even with him off her; each intake coming in a serious of gasps while her hands clasped the blankets around her. She hadn't had a panic attack since leaving foster care and was growing more and more upset as her body refused to take in air.

Swallowing everything he'd been holding against her the past two weeks, House pulled himself onto the mattress and hoisted her into his arms. She was turning white, her gasps now failing to bring _any_ air into her lungs. He pushed her back into his chest and wrapped his arms loosely around her torso. "Breath." He instructed. He wasn't surprised when this failed to solve the problem. He tried again, "God damnit Allison, breath!" She was now clawing at the hands around her waist as her body continued to gasp for air. House only held on tighter and pushed his chest as far into her back as he could without leaning her forward. "Breath with me!" He shouted this time, knowing at any moment she could pass out. He sucked in a lung full of air and held it two seconds before slowly letting it out. He repeated this two more times before she stopped struggling. There was a painful moment when he thought she'd lost consciousness but suddenly he felt her body try to take in one long gasp. Halfway through her gasp began to break up again but on his next inhale she tried again. Four or five times they did this until she could fully expand her lungs before exhaling. She hadn't stopped shaking and he hadn't let her go. They sat like this for for nearly ten minutes, their bodies rising and falling in sync with each other. Neither one spoke. This had only been the first step. Talking would have to come later.


	27. Round Two

**Authors Note:** Sorry if Cameron seems OOC in this chapter. It's sort of the point – her mentally breaking down – but if it's too much I apologize :( It'll get better soon.

**Chapter 24 - Round Two**

"Lamotrigrine"

"Monodexatrim"

"Neosporin"

"That's an ointment."

"It's sold next to pills."

"Fine, Oxycodone."

"Yes please."

"Just go."

"Prylosec."

"That's over the counter."

"So is Neosporin."

"You suck at this game. Fine. Wait, shit. You gave me the fucking 'Q' on purpose you jerk." Cameron pushed House's arm away as he tried to tickle her stomach. They had been playing the ABC game for at least a half hour now and House always seemed to manage to play it so she got the impossible letters in each category. He'd also managed to press both of her arms into the blankets and was now blowing rather sloppy raspberries onto her cheeks and neck. "Greg!" She squealed as she playfully tried to wriggle away.

"Nuh uh. You didn't say the magic word." He teased and went back to moistening her neck. She clenched her jaw shut, refusing to give in to such ruthless tactics. Soon though, he had flipped up the hem of her shirt and before she could stop him he pressed his lips to her skin and blew the loudest, sloppiest raspberry she'd ever experienced.

"Okay okay!! Quack! I said it, Quack! Now stop it." She was laughing so hard the words came out scattered but still clearly audible. House had pulled himself up towards her head and was about to start plastering her face with kisses when a shout from the doorway froze both of them instantly.

"Mom!!" Ryan had been woken up by the shouting and had decided he needed to investigate. House was being really nice to him again and he wanted let him borrow God if someone was hurting him. When he'd pushed the bedroom door open, he hadn't expected to see his sister. Now that he had, he took a running leap and climbed, unfortunately over House's bad leg, so he could wrap himself into Cameron's arms. As unprepared as they had been for Ryan, they were even less prepared when his 45 pound puppy leapt up after him.

House was instantly on his back, his arms making pathetic attempts at shielding his face from God's tongue. "God! Down! Sit!" He instantly regretted it as the Burmese Mountain Dog plopped his rear onto his stomach as he continued to pant excitedly. Cameron was having a little more luck with Ryan, who was now so bundled up in their blankets she wasn't sure which end was up. As she continued to prod and tickle the squirming boy she caught House's eyes. The two of them held their gaze for a few moments before they both looked away.

*****

"Stay." Ryan had changed out of his bedtime scrubs and was now busy making a mess of the kitchen. Unlike his sister, he was able to open the coffee container and was now expertly measuring the powder into the scoop. The excess he was simply knocking off onto the counter into a billowy heap. Both Cameron and House were seated on stools behind the island, neither having had the energy to get dressed themselves.

"He doesn't want me to go back to Jacob's" She explained her brothers monosyllabic statement. House had been around the young man long enough to know what he was saying about 95 percent of the time, but he simply nodded his understanding and lowered his gaze to the marble beneath his arms.

"_I_ don't want you to go back to Jacob's" As he'd expected, she turned to him quickly.

"Greg-"

"House."

"What?" She blinked at him, as he had turned to look at her.

"You said 'Greg', I said 'House', It's your turn for an 'I'" He smiled meekly as she just stared at him, her expression not giving away anything at all. He waited anxiously as she fought over what to say. Just as she'd opened her mouth to speak, there was a loud crash and a heart-stopping scream erupting from the boy in front of them. In a flash, Cameron had leapt off her stool and scrambled around the island towards her brother, who was still screaming in pain. She pulled him to her just as she noticed what had happened. While pouring a mug he'd managed to spill boiling coffee across his arm and onto his chest.

"Shit! Greg, get the car! We gotta get him to the hospital!" She stripped off Ryan's soaked shirt and tossed it on the floor. She could see by the blistering redness exactly where the coffee had hit him. Without missing another beat she pushed him towards the sink and ran the cold water over his arm while she splashed at his chest, trying to stop the burning. A minute later she heard the car horn and turned off the tap after drenching a hand towel. She pressed it against Ryan's reddened skin and yanked him by the hand and towards the front door. "God, stay!" She commanded the dog who was trying desperately to follow her onto the steps. He whimpered and backed into the foyer and sat down as she slammed the door shut.

*****

Thirty minutes later saw Cameron pacing back and forth in front of the burn unit. She'd done everything short of breaking through a window to try and get in there with Ryan; she only stopped when she saw Cuddy running down the corridor towards them. "I just heard. How is he?" She directed this at House as he seemed the one most likely to be able to put two words together.

The doctor looked at her with pain visibly etched in his eyes. "Mostly second degree. Arm, chest, a little on his torso." He ran his right hand over his left arm, and down his chest towards his stomach as he spoke. "They knocked him out, but they won't let us in yet." Cuddy nodded and motioned for House to follow her a little way down the hall.

"Listen, we've got the best burn unit in all of New Jersey. I know that doesn't make this any less terrifying; for Allison or for you. But if his injuries are like what you said, then you should remember that the chest and stomach are one of the fastest areas to heal. His arm will take a little longer, but it's not life threatening. He _will_ be okay." She looked at him as she spoke. Her heart ached for their littlest duckling, but she had to try and keep House calm. Having him try to break down the door to help would do Ryan more harm than good. She gave his arm a tight squeeze and found herself quite surprised that he hadn't pulled away. When there was nothing more to be said she excused herself and headed back to the elevator.

Before she could get more than ten feet, a high pitched scream reverberated down the hallway. Both she and House turned to see Cameron throw herself at the door to the unit. When it didn't budge she screamed again and tossed her body at it with enough force that she instantly dislocated her shoulder. Ignoring the stabbing pain, she began to kick at it with her foot until Cuddy had wrapped her arms around her and knocked her to the floor. The older woman hadn't been aiming to tackle her, but now that she had, she didn't move from Cameron's bucking frame.

House had only been a few steps behind, thanks to his leg, and was now on the floor as well. He had taken over trying to hold her shoulders down, unaware that one of them was injured. The commotion had brought two dozen people out of their rooms and offices and Cuddy began to shout at the closest nurses she could see. "One milligram Adivan!" She instructed them and they quickly hurried off to their carts.

Cameron shouted louder at this; half her words making no sense, the other half threatening them both with severe bodily harm. As House unknowingly pushed on her bad shoulder, she gripped his arm and brought it to her face, where she then proceeded to sink her teeth into his flesh. The shock of it caused him to keep from pulling away, that is until he started to feel droplets of blood roll down his wrist. He then immediately yanked his arm from her grip, and to everyones surprise, he slapped the girl hard across the face.

Everyone froze as the crack of his hand hitting her skin echoed around them. In the momentary silence, Cameron turned her head to slowly look up at House. He was staring down at her in such agony that she suddenly, more than anything, had to reach out to him. Those above her viewed this as her continuing to struggle and before Cuddy could scream at House to not do it, he had hit her across the face again. This time she remained motionless long enough for the nurses, who had just reappeared, to administer the tranquilizer into her arm. The last thing she remembered seeing before blacking out was the empty syringe being pulled away.

*****

It was well past midnight but House hadn't moved from the chair alongside Cameron's hospital bed; they'd had to admit her after giving her inventoried medication. House had managed to get her a room on the psychiatric floor. Not that he intended to commit her, but should the need arise he wanted to know there were trained psychiatrists there to help. Also, the rooms were much nicer up there and the tv's had more channels. Plus, they were less likely to get unwanted visitors. As this thought crossed his mind there was a knock at the door as Wilson popped his head in. House had gone rigid, ready to kick out anyone who wasn't going to be a benefit to either of them. Relaxing, he let Wilson enter and take a seat next to him.

"It's been fourteen hours. One milligram shouldn't be keeping her out this long." Wilson ran his eyes absently over the heart monitor; the machine necessary incase the girl had a bad reaction to the medication.

House shifted in his seat as he looked at his own watch. "I gave her another one about three hours ago."

"House." Wilson stared incredulously at his friend.

He only shrugged and gripped Cameron's left hand in his, the four point restraints making this only moderately difficult. "She needs to sleep." He responded as he brought his hand up to now brush some hair from her peaceful face.

"She's not sleeping, she's drugged!" Wilson covered his forehead with his hand and bit down hard on his lip. House hadn't reacted but he still felt guilty for yelling. If it were one of his wives, he'd want to keep them oblivious and peaceful for as long as possible too. "I'm sorry. This whole situation, it just sucks." He let his arm fall to his lap as he leant his head back and stared up at the ceiling.

"I had done what you said." House didn't turn his head from his girlfriend.

Wilson sat up straight again and blinked in surprise. "You read the book?" He had known before giving it to him that it wouldn't be of any help. It wasn't written for individuals like House.

House only snorted. "No. The book was crap." He still didn't turn around to face his friend. "But I talked to her. Well, first I lied to her to get her into the house, then I kind of kidnapped her. There was a lot of yelling after that, I'm almost certain all coming from me. Then there was some talking. I told her how I felt and what I thought we needed to do."

Wilson was not sure his methods were worthy of publishing but he congratulated him none the less. "What did she say?"

"Not much. She sorta stopped breathing for a while. I got her back though." He had meant to be vague simply to hear Wilson's response.

"What the hell did you do!? Strangle her into agreeing with you?" He wished he could take back his congrats at hearing this.

House finally turned from Cameron to look at his friend, who was staring at him with his mouth open. "No you idiot. She hyperventilated. I got her to calm down." He could see the oncologist relax his tensed muscles and grinned slightly. "We fell asleep. It was fine. I taught her this ABC game, which I whooped her butt at, then we got attacked by Ryan and God." Wilson had already met the aforementioned animal so it wasn't as much a shock to him anymore hearing it's name come up. "Later, Ryan was making coffee and I had just asked her to move back in, and well-"

"Well what? What did she say?" Wilson wondered eagerly.

"She didn't have time to say anything. That's when Ryan spilt the coffee." House went back to looking at the girl, his hands once again gripping her left one.

"Oh." Wilson nodded his head, understanding now how the man felt. "What do you think she would have said?" He knew that asking would mean that House would have to seriously consider things from Cameron's point of view, and not just his own.

House didn't know how to answer that. He'd have _hoped_ she'd agreed. But would she have? He sighed and rested his head on the pillow next to hers. Wilson took the mans silence as his cue to leave. As he walked out, he turned to his friends one last time. He could of sworn he saw House crying.


	28. Round Three

**Chapter 25 - Round Three**

House had managed to convince the floor nurses to let Cameron out of the restraints, but as he now stood struggling with her, he'd wished he hadn't. She had woken up early that morning, and not surprisingly, had to be reminded of where she was and why she was there. House was shocked that she had taken this news so well; she hadn't made any effort to get loose, or said anything that would make a sailor blush. She'd simply nodded at her current situation and had asked if they could bring her something to eat.

Now her breakfast tray lay scattered on the floor, along with her bed linens and the charts the nurses aid had been holding. House had managed to corner her against the row of windows and the tall built in closet, but she had an advantage over him and was pulling no punches as she targeted his bad leg. House could feel his muscles burning and knew that it wouldn't take much more for him to collapse. He also knew that the nurses aid had just left to call for their floors version of security.

"Allison please." He struggled to now keep her shoulders pinned to the walls. He was resisting the rising urge to hit her again as he tried to think of what else to do. She hadn't said anything after her meal request apart from the nonverbal cries that continued to emanate from her body. When she had begun to knock her head back into the wall House had had enough. He gripped her as hard as he could and pushed her upwards until her feet left the floor. He knew he couldn't hold her like this for long so quickly began to speak, "Allison you need to calm the fuck down! If you keep this up they are not going to let you leave! And these people _definitely _won't let you see Ryan! So calm down! For _his_ sake!"

Her brothers name seemed to trigger something in her and to House's great relief she instantly went limp and allowed herself to be brought back over to her bed. At this point the nurses with the big needles had entered the doorway but House only gave them the finger and told them to go away. Seeing as she wasn't technically a patient on their floor, they did what he asked and resigned themselves to keeping an eye on the girl from the outside of her room. When they were safely alone, House pulled himself onto the bed next to her. The beds on this floor seemed enormous compared to the ones throughout the rest of the hospital. The two sat in silence a few moments before Allison got up the nerve to speak. "They took him. They took Ryan away from me." Her voice was very soft and child-like, giving House an eerie feeling that he might be dealing with a 17 year old Cameron as well as the one he loved in the present.

He chose his words very carefully. "Ryan is hurt. They took him to make him better." He watched her face as he spoke. "When he is, they'll give him back. I promise." Cameron made no effort to blink away the tears that were slowly streaming down her cheeks. She had started to tremble, so House hooked a blanket off the floor with his cane and wrapped it around her. When the chill slowly subsided she looked up at him.

"I know that Greg." She closed her eyes briefly and then opened them again. "I _am _a doctor; I should know how these things work." She let a small smile spread across her lips when he laughed. As the tension evaporated she allowed him to wrap an arm around her shoulder and pull her into him. They listened to each other breathe for a few minutes while she continued to collect her thoughts. "I'm not going crazy, House. I'm not regressing back to a kid." She knew that's why he had spoken to her like that about Ryan. "I really don't know what I'm doing." She finished and took in a deep breath.

House hugged her against his side and placed a kiss to the top of her head. "You're doing the only thing you know _how_ to do." He instinctually inhaled deeply as she did. "But it didn't work for you back then," He took her chin in his hand so their eyes wouldn't break contact. "so you need to accept that it isn't going to work for you now." She tried to nod but he still held her head in place. "I have to be honest, I really don't know what _will_ work for you. But I know whatever it is won't work if you don't learn to trust someone other than your brothers."

She still couldn't move so had resigned herself to staring at his nose. At this last statement though, she couldn't keep her eyes from flicking upward. "You want me to trust you?" It seemed like such a simple statement, but the weight of everything lurking behind it was almost palpable in the air.

"Yes." House answered. "But more importantly, I want you to trust yourself. I mean, this must sound so stupidly cliche, but I think in your case, the first hurdle really needs to be believing in your own judgement." He could see she really wasn't following him so he took a moment to rearrange what he was going to say. "How many choices have you made where you didn't factor your brothers into the equation?" She only stared at him. "By your expression I'm going to guess not many. Now how many times did you actually get your brothers input before making your decisions?" Now she seemed to know where he was going.

"Exactly. You've been living your life under the impression that your actions directly effect the safety or security of your brothers. When you were kids, they did. But you aren't kids anymore. Have you ever actually asked them how they felt about that _intimacy_ thing? Or have you just been assuming that they needed it because they have yet to tell you otherwise?" She actively tried to pull her head away this time and he let her go. He knew it was a rather giant first step to bring up the biggest issue he thought she had to face, but she needed to know he was completely serious.

"I've watched them interact with you. I bet if you asked one of them to jump in front of a car they would. You need to let them go; cut the cords or whatever the expression is. The point being, you need to start worrying about yourself. From now on your judgements need to be based on you and you alone. Once you do this and see that your world hasn't collapsed around you or that nothing has happened to your brothers, you'll begin to trust that the next decision you make for yourself will also have the same results. Eventually this will all add up and before you know it you'll be trusting in yourself left and right." She smirked at this and rolled her eyes. He was nearly finished, "Do what should come naturally, Ducky. I know there's a gut in there," He prodded her in the stomach causing her to laugh and jerk away. "It's got an instinct for a reason. Trust in that. And then, when you can do that, we'll talk about putting your trust in me."

*****

Cameron edged up to the window in the gallery and pressed her clammy fingers to the fiberglass. Below her lay her youngest brother, sleeping peacefully under an umbrella of medications. House had learned that the burns to his chest and torso were not as bad as they had originally thought. Unfortunately he was still restricted to the clean room, and since she was still a patient herself, Cameron wasn't allowed entrance. Wilson had offered to stay with her as her one to one* so he too was watching the boy below. House had gone though the sterilization procedures and was now beside the boy's bedside, gently stroking his uninjured arm. (* one to one is an aide that watches 24/7 over a patient who is deemed suicidal, drunk or in some other type of state that could result in the person harming themselves or others).

"He's not going to know what's happening, when he wakes up." Cameron spoke softly as she pressed her forehead into the window. "He doesn't understand the difference between being injured and being hurt." The nurses were now preparing to redress her brothers burns and she stepped back, unable to watch. Wilson took her arm and they both sat down on the bench behind them. It took her quite a bit of shifting to get comfortable as she was only being permitted to wear a hospital gown. At least they had allowed her two, so she could wear the second back to front and avoid _that_ part of the embarrassment. The rest hadn't gone away, especially as they had bumped into Chase and Foreman while in the halls and none of them could think of anything to say to each other.

Wilson kept his hand on her arm out of support as he watched her figure slump at her statement. "I'm not quite sure I understand the difference myself." She turned and looked up at him, an incredibly sad expression on her face.

"Both result in pain, but one is an accident, the other intentional." She saw that the clarification had helped. "I'm sorry, I meant those as verbs, not adjectives." She chanced a glance out the window but could only see the backs of the nurses working on Ryan. "To him, pain is pain."

Wilson squeezed her arm. "They'll keep him out while the skin graphs help grow back his skin. It's really just his arm that may cause him trouble. I wouldn't be surprised if the rest are simply 'sunburned' by the time he comes around. If that helps any."

Cameron sighed. "Not really, but thank you anyway." Wilson nodded and moved his hand up to the back of her head; he began stroking his fingers through her hair in an affectionate but completely benign manner. They had been within each others line of sight for a day and a half now, even while House sat in her hospital room with her. Being the head of his department meant his fellows had to come to _him_ if they needed anything.

"I should be getting you back; you've got your family meeting in a half hour." Because of her outburst two days ago, the floor had involuntarily committed her. Due to her position in the hospital and her friendship with Cuddy, this hadn't really gone over well and the head of the Psychiatric floor had agreed to discharge her once she'd met with the psychologist and the social worker. This meeting also required a family member to be present, since that person would be taking on responsibility for the patient thereafter. It wasn't anything binding or legal, it was just standard procedure so they could be certain there would be at least _some_ support for the patient outside the hospital. Unfortunately, House didn't qualify as a family member, and the triplets were away in South Carolina for the month. She wasn't even sure if they had been informed at all about what had happened.

"This is really going to suck." She mumbled as she took to the hallway again towards the elevator. "I'm glad at least you can be there too." She gave him another weak smile and he rubbed her back reassuringly.

*****

It was even more awkward then she had imagined it would be; the psychiatrist and the social worker were across the table from her while Wilson sat on her left side. On her right sat Kathryn. Taking her history into account, as well as the recent family trauma, the professionals had agreed that her outbursts hadn't been a part of some underlying illness but simply an acute episode of psychosis. Kathryn had snorted when they had called her sister "psychotic" and it took all of Cameron's strength not to turn around and punch her.

When the treatment team had finished collecting her signed and completed forms they exited, leaving the sisters and Wilson alone. "I always knew there was something not right with you." Kathryn had been the one to make the first move; she had always done so as kids, so Cameron had been waiting for it to come. Before Wilson could grab for her arm, she'd smacked her sister across the jaw. Kathryn only turned back and stared at her twin. "I guess you've just proven my point." This time Wilson had Cameron by the shoulders, keeping her firmly planted in her seat so that she couldn't follow her sister out of the room.

"I'm holding my tongue, Allison, but only because you're House's girlfriend." She had slumped back into the chair at his words. He was right; she was only proving what she so adamantly wanted to disprove.

"I know." She sighed as she leaned against Wilson; the oncologist had wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "It's over. I'm done fighting. I'm done worrying. I'm done protecting everyone but myself." It was like House's words were replaying in her head. "This isn't my life anymore. What the hell happened to being a doctor; an immunologist who worked for the best diagnostician in the country? All this shit has been so recent, less than a year, but it feels like it's been going on forever. Like it never stopped in the first place." Wilson listened as she worked through her epiphany. "It _had_ stopped. I went to college, I got married, I went to med school. When my brother's moved back here last Spring and we'd all started visiting Ryan together, it just did something to me. And I can't believe it's taken me this long to realize it. Christ, House was right, Wilson. When does _that_ ever happen?"

Wilson laughed at her last statement about his best friend. "House is always right, you should know that. Unless of course we're talking about situations other than solving a patient puzzle."

Cameron nodded. "Yeah..." She now pulled away from the man and stood up. "I should go try and find out where my clothes went." She suddenly became very anxious as a thought crossed her mind. "You don't think I'm crazy, do you?" She turned back to face her friend, suddenly very serious. She wasn't quite sure why she needed to know this from him, right now, but she did, so she waited for him to form a response.

Wilson sucked on his bottom lip as he thought about how best to answer that. "Allison, I think when it comes to our family, _everyone_ is a little bit crazy. But I don't think it goes any further than that. In fact, from what you and House have told me, I have to say you're incredibly well-adjusted and strong. Most people would crack under situations like yours. _I_ wouldn't have been able to handle it. So what if you get angry and upset when something like Ryan's accident occurs. While attempting to break into a clean room wasn't the best course of action to take, your intentions were genuine. That tells me more about your character than any stupid psych evaluation ever could. You're a good person, Allison. Great, even. I know you'll be okay. It's just going to take some time." By the time he finished she was already in tears. He opened his arms to her and she fell into them.

When she was done blotting her tears on his jacket she pulled away and grinned. "At least I got to hit her one last time."


	29. Fight!

**Authors Note:** Kathryn's back! This time she's brought her kids ;)

**Chapter 26 - Fight!**

A month had gone by without House or Cameron even realizing it; they'd simply been counting down the days until Ryan could be released from the hospital. The boy had woken up almost two weeks ago, and like Wilson had predicted, most of the burns were now superficial. The ones on his arm weren't; but after a lot of mutual crying and a secret visit from God, the boy was no longer inconsolable. This also had a lot to do with the bottle of Vicoden he'd been prescribed for pain; for now he felt he really _was_ like House. The doctor made it a point to be in Ryan's, now regular, hospital room every morning so they could take their 'V' pills together. This alarmed Cameron slightly, but also amused her greatly.

For the past week Ryan had been allowed to walk around the hospital; but since the recovery wing he was in was loud and chaotic, he mostly spent his outings walking laps around the glass conference table in House's outer office. He was no longer allowed to make their coffee, but not surprisingly, this didn't seem to upset him much. Instead, he'd been giving the task of erasing the white board whenever they had finished diagnosing a patient, or whenever Chase had a particularly stupid suggestion. While he was naturally right handed, Cameron occasionally had him use his left so that he could exercise his arm while his skin healed. If he didn't, the new growth could be too tight. The vicoden took away most of his pain so there wasn't much of a struggle for him to comply.

Chase had bought a large stuffed yellow duck for Ryan, and they'd all decided to keep it in one of the swivel chairs, symbolically holding it for the boy until he could return "full time". Foreman had, to everyone's amazement, also purchased him a 'get well' present. It was a half length electric Casio keyboard. When he'd been accused of actually _caring_ he simply brushed it off by saying it was strictly a physical therapy thing. He hadn't been too convincing but they all let it drop.

At the current moment, Ryan was trying to work out how to play Moonlight Sonata with only one hand. It was going a lot better than one could reasonably expect with such a song; but it was still nothing compared to what he could do with two hands. "Give it a shot." Cameron coaxed as she knelt on the floor next to him. He had the keyboard in front of him as he sat indian style by the wall.

Ryan shook his head and began playing the song again but this time only the parts his right hand was required to. "You." He simply stated. Cameron sighed, but decided it was probably still too soon to keep pressing the issue. Erasing a white board was one thing; implementing the finger dexterity needed for the instrument was totally another. She waited for him to get back around to the beginning of the melody and then began trying to play the left hand part. While she was fairly skilled on the piano herself, this task was proving far too complicated and before thirty seconds had elapsed, he'd pushed her hand away and went back to trying to do it all with just his one.

House found this rather amusing, though he did manage a rather sympathetic look at Cameron when she stood up and returned to her chair. Since there patient was quite stable and not in urgent need of their attention, he limped over to the wall and awkwardly slid himself down to the floor next to him. He had to keep his bad leg stretched out, which meant he had to sit directly behind Ryan if he wanted to use only his left hand. "Let's show them how this really sounds like." He nudged the boy to stop his current experiment so they could start over from the beginning.

Cameron hadn't been that surprised when the two of them began to play the song as it was originally intended to sound. House had had to wrap his right arm around Ryan's lower torso to keep himself balanced behind the boy. Cameron wasn't sure if he simply didn't notice House's contact, or if he had deemed it acceptable; for it was something he was rarely prone to do with individuals other than his siblings.

*****

It was finally Ryan's first day back "at work" and on House's orders they all had a little celebration during lunch. Cameron had brought a chocolate cake and some cookies; though stupidly forgot to buy any milk. Ryan didn't seem to mind, so the others just dealt with it silently. When everyone was on their second, or third in Chase's case, slice of cake, the door to the office opened and the last person House, Ryan or Cameron had imagined seeing, pushed a stroller into the room. Kathryn hadn't held the door behind her, so her twin sons were now fighting over who would get to push it open. Victory was only won when one of the boys ended up on the floor in tears.

"Last time I checked, this wasn't a daycare." House set his fork down and gave Cameron a careful glance. His girlfriend remained surprisingly composed and relaxed.

"Last time I checked you were an ass. Oh wait, you still are." Kathryn ignored Chase and Foreman's poorly stifled laughter and continued to push the stroller over to where Cameron sat. The doctor turned and looked down at her youngest nephew and realized suddenly how odd it was to see a Cameron with dark eyes. While they also all had blonde hair, she wasn't the only one who'd taken to dying it; so his nearly jet black hair didn't startle her as much. The ten month old looked back at her and spit up.

"He takes after you in so many ways." Cameron retorted, and without realizing it, had begun wiping up the baby's face with the edge of his bib. House had seen and was frowning slightly. The eight year olds were now engrossed in a game of slap-tag, which, when played with only two individuals, was really more of a boxing match. "Hey!" Cameron shouted as one twin grabbed the other one's hair and was trying to use that as leverage to knock him to the ground. "Tyler, let go of Quinn's hair now!" The boy's had paused at the mention of their names, but then quickly resumed their fight.

While this was going on, Kathryn merely stood there and watched with mild interest. Cameron gave her a nasty look and got out of her seat to pull Tyler off of his now helpless brother. The boy squealed, kicked, flailed his arms, and even tried to grab his aunts hair, but the woman was more experienced than him, and in no time at all she had him hog tied and swinging two feet off the floor. "Seriously Kathryn, do you _want_ them to turn out like us? I mean, we've all got the same father." Since the boy's wrists and ankles where gripped between her hands, she couldn't return the finger her sister was now giving her.

"Will you shut up with that already. You all know it's not true, so hearing it again is getting incredibly boring." Kathryn had gripped Tyler's upper arm after Cameron had released him to the floor. The boy was shaken, but still gave his gloating brother threatening looks.

"Oh, so should I break out some of the other taboo shit you've done?" Cameron had gone back to her seat only to find that the baby had once again thrown up on itself. "Christ Sebastian, what is your mother feeding you?" She pulled off his bib and used the backside to wipe his face again.

"Clearly this isn't going anywhere appropriate in the present company," House gestured to his male ducklings who were deeply engrossed in case charts, "so why don't you just tell us why you and your devil spawn are here?"

Kathryn had pulled the stroller away from Cameron and gave her son a dirty look. "Simple; I need my dear, evil, psychotic twin to watch my kids for a few days." When Quinn had come up behind her to dodge a blow from his far more aggressive brother, she kicked her leg back and knocked them both to the ground. Finally, going with their better judgment, they stayed down.

"And calling her that is going to help convince her... how?" House had begun estimating the trajectory needed to hit the woman in the face with his cane.

Kathryn only grinned. "I can call her whatever the hell I want." Cameron bit down hard on her tongue, but did not rise to the bait. "The fact that our father is coming to town for a few days is meant to convince her." The twin girls shared opposing looks at this.

"Right. You want me to watch your boys so that you can go meet Daddy?" Cameron rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest.

Her sister's face actually grew more serious as she replied, "No. I want you to watch my boys so they _don't _have to go meet Daddy."

**Authors Note:** I know it kinda ends abruptly but I've been sitting here nearly ten minutes and I can't figure out how to end that paragraph without being ridiculously repetitive.


	30. Jekyll and Hyde

**Authors Note:** Sorry again if Cameron seems a little OOC at one point in here. She sort of writes herself in this story and well, I just go with it sometimes.

**Chapter 27 - Jekyll and Hyde**

"I can't believe you said yes." House grumbled as he helped Cameron spread out two sleeping bags on the floor of their den. They'd already set up a makeshift crib in their own bedroom for the baby. Currently, said baby was sitting a few feet away, engrossed in the conversation going on between Ryan and God. Every now and then Sebastian would babble and one or both of them would turn to look inquisitively before returning to their previous actions. "Oh, hey! Ryan, don't let him lick the baby. Ugh." House groaned this time as the dog ran his sopping tongue over the babies face. Naturally, this caused the infant to howl.

"It's not Ryan's fault." Cameron scolded as she crawled over to pull Sebastian into her arms. She wiped off the doggy saliva with the hem of her shirt and placed the child into her lap, bouncing him absently as his tears began to subside. House watched this, again a small frown on his face. He knew that Cameron had taken care of her younger brothers growing up, but he'd never actually seen her interact so naturally with an infant. It was like all the little things that a child required were things she was doing without a second thought. He also knew Cameron was approaching her mid thirties and was wondering if this unexpected babysitting gig would set off some biological clock inside her.

"Alright." House rolled his eyes. "God, stop licking the baby." He gave Cameron an 'is that better' expression and she simply shook her head and handed the baby out to him. House blinked at her for a second, wondering what she was trying to show him. She rocked the child in her hands slightly, still holding him out to House. "You want me to touch it?"

It was Cameron's turn to blink. "No you idiot, I want you to _hold_ him. I gotta pee." She hadn't made any indication that she was going to put the baby down so he tentatively reached out and took the infant under the armpits, holding him out at arms length. "He's not going to bite." Cameron laughed at House's uncomfortable expression. This only caused him to glance at her challengingly.

"How do you know? He _is_ a Cameron after all? You all seem to have this biting fixation." He reluctantly brought the baby closer and sat him on the nearest sleeping bag, his hands still gripping his armpits.

"Actually, the biting is more of a _me_ thing." At House's look she laughed and stood up. "What, you think these scrawny arms put up much of a fight?" As soon as she said it she paled and averted her gaze from House. "Anyway, just think of him as a 'Weeble'. You don't have to hold him upright constantly." House hadn't been paying attention to the baby; he was more interested in what she had just said.

"Biting helped?" He asked, still ignoring the baby who had just spit up down his hand. Cameron sighed and turned towards the bathroom, deciding not to answer his question.

*****

Kathryn had now dropped off the twins and House was really wishing he _had_ hit her in the face with his cane. How she could deal with these two devils was beyond him. It seemed that on their own, each child was relatively harmless. Tyler was generally louder and more rambunctious, his eyes a sparkling blue and his blonde hair cropped above his ears. Quinn was more reserved, his eyes a darker but still majestic blue, while his blonde hair lay an inch over his shoulders. Together though, it's like hell had erupted in their living room.

Currently Tyler was standing a top the mantel, three glass knick knacks having been knocked off during his ascent. Quinn was trying to grab his brothers feet in order to yank him to the floor. Both were screaming at the top of their lungs. House was currently holed up in his bedroom with Ryan, God and a sleeping Sebastian. He felt guilty leaving Cameron to deal with the terrors herself, but when it came down to it, they scared the crap out of him. It wasn't like a random child he could smack with his cane and then never see again; no, these children were "family" and if he dismembered or mauled them, it would undoubtably come back to bite him at some point. Especially if he pissed _Cameron_ off.

Ryan was laying on his stomach across the queen size bed, his hands stroking meticulously through God's long, shaggy fur. House noticed this and prayed the boy wasn't looking for fleas. Sebastian, or Seb, as Cameron had affectionately nicknamed him, was making awkward squishy, bloaty sounds in his sleep and House just _knew_ that he'd get stuck in the room when the baby needed a diaper change. Was it too late to swap with Cameron? At least the eight year olds could wipe themselves.

Cameron had been a little taken aback at the amount of energy her two nephews had; she had nearly lost her breath twice, while chasing one or the other away from somewhere they weren't meant to be. This included almost every room in the house except the den, the second bathroom and the kitchen only during meal times. Cameron was a bit reluctant to agree that Ryan could lock his door during the night so the twins couldn't barge in on him or his dog. House had already put his foot down that the boys were _not_ to step foot in their bedroom or their bathroom. This meant they had to sleep in the den, completely unsupervised. Cameron knew this was never going to happen but let House keep the dream for now.

Tyler had suddenly bumped into her from behind, nearly knocking her flat on her face. The woman turned quickly and managed to grab the boy before he could dart off, laughing. She had been going over House's words on trusting herself as well as Wilson's reassurance that despite her actions as of late, she was still a good person who meant well. As the boy dug his nails into her arm, she instinctively raised a hand to smack him; only as she did the boy went rigid and clenched his face in preparation for the blow. "Oh god..." She let go of Tyler and took a few steps backwards until her shins hit the sofa and she could sit down. "I'm no better than my sister; we're no better than our parents!" She placed her hands over her face and rubbed hard, trying to wipe away the pain of the sudden realization.

She'd always reacted with violence towards Kathryn, ever since they'd been separated by their father. Naturally Kathryn did so right back, causing the two of them to be quite the show when they really got at it. She'd never hit her brothers out of anger or frustration; but a few light blows here and there just to get them serious or to calm them down. Even now, as adults, they didn't fight with the intention to hurt either other. It was all in good natured spirits, with occasionally someone getting hurt by accident. She looked back to where she had left the boy and was startled to see that he still stood there, his face no longer clenched but his eyes still closed. "Come here." She instructed softly and the boy opened his eyes and made his way slowly over to her.

Cameron picked him up and sat him on the sofa next to her. It was beyond eerie that this boy, who had only recently been tearing apart their curtains, was now sitting quietly with his hands folded into his lap. "You didn't hit me." He said curiously, his light blue eyes drifting up to her. In that moment the boy looked exactly like the seven year old Ryan she'd last seen being taken away from her in foster care.

"Um, no." This struck Cameron as odd, that the lack of physical retaliation would cause him to calm down. It wasn't so odd when looking at kids from other families, but she knew her sister; and truthfully, she didn't know her nephews at all. She'd only met the twins once, a few months after they had been born. Then something happened between herself, Kathryn and their father and neither girl felt any desire to keep in contact from then on. If it weren't for her brothers meddling in her life this past year, she probably wouldn't have even known Kathryn was in the city, let alone pregnant with another baby. It was also their fault for sending her photos of their nephews every once in a while that caused Cameron to have such a familiarity with the boys. They weren't identical, which was the tradition in her family, but just like her sister and her, they may as well have been. She wondered suddenly if this was why Tyler's hair was cut shorter. And if so, was this why he was the one acting out so much? Had he drawn the short straw just like she had?

"I like you." Tyler broke her train of thought with that completely unexpected statement. The woman blinked in surprise at this and wondered if perhaps this was some sort of battle strategy. "Mom said you were a bitch and a whore. I don't know what the second one means but I don't think she likes you very much." This had been more dialogue than she'd so far heard out of both of them combined.

"Yeah, you're mom and I don't get along very much. Did she tell you why?" It was a bit cruel tricking the boy into potentially ratting out his mother, but then it was stupid of Kathryn to tell him anything she wouldn't want repeated. Tyler nodded greedily at this but made like he was zipping his lips shut. "You're not going to tell me?" She asked, a small grin spreading across her face. When he shook his head, his own grin across his face, she immediately pounced on him, tickling him mercilessly.

This sudden attack caused the boy to start howling with laughter as he struggled frantically to get away from her. "Ahhhh, No no no." He made out between giggles, Cameron now pinning him to the sofa with one hand, the other tickling his belly. Since all her attention was on Tyler, she didn't realize Quinn was now behind her; that is until the boy punched her hard in the kidney. The woman immediately bolted upright; then without even pausing to think, she turned around and caught the boy across the face with her hand. This sent Quinn forcefully to the floor, his hand rubbing at his cheek as he began to cry. Tyler, who had now stopped laughing, immediately jumped off the sofa and backed away from his aunt.

It took only moments before Cameron realized what she had done; she flung herself to the floor next to the sobbing boy and brought him into her arms. It wasn't surprising that he began to struggle and cry harder but she clung to him and began to cry herself. "Oh God, Quinn, I'm so sorry." She held the boys face into her chest and he continued to shake.

As this was going on, Tyler stood stock still and watched. "He's crying because Mommy always hits _me_ when there's a fight." He slowly walked over to the figures on the floor. Quinn was no longer sobbing but his face was still red and covered in tears. "He didn't mean it. He was probably jealous because you were playing with me."

Cameron outstretched one of her arms and motioned Tyler into it. The boy came and sat in her lap next to his twin. Their aunt gripped them both tightly and began to rock them gently, just like she had done with Sebastian earlier that day. "I'm sorry Quinn, Tyler." She whispered into the backs of their heads and both boys wrapped their own arms around her sides. Together the three clung to each other, none of them having anything else to say.


	31. What Happens in Vegas content warning

**Authors Note:** Yeah, been putting a lot of these at the top lately haven't I? Heh. Anyway, this chapter describes some child sexual abuse, not like explicitly but it's talked about. Also deals with rape and incest (not already lumped into the previous sentence's warning). You're gonna learn quite a bit in this chapter about Kathryn and their dad.

**Chapter 28 - What Happens in Vegas**

That night Cameron lay in House's arms, both of them snuggled warmly beneath their blankets. She had her head in the crook of his arm while he wrapped it around her side, the other one was across her torso; his hand rubbing the exposed flesh of her stomach. Sebastian had fallen asleep about a half hour ago, after a diaper change and a quick bath. House had been made to help with the bath since he refused to be in the room during the diaper change. The twins had been mostly well behaved after the incident earlier and both of them made no argument when Cameron insisted they crawl into their sleeping bags to go to sleep.

House's hand continued to massage her skin, his fingers playing dangerously close to the elastic of her shorts. She sighed contentedly and allowed him to slip his hand beneath the fabric. The two hadn't been intimate for a long time; the incident in December with her brothers and the separation that had followed leaving them no time or desire to be so. Cameron shifted slightly in his arms, her eyes closed at the feel of his fingers stroking her. "House..." She whispered at the feel of him entering her.

*****

An hour later Cameron was still lying across his body, her head resting in the spot directly below his chin. Her arms were wrapped around his torso while his continued to stroke the damp skin of her back. Her lower body was straddling his good thigh while her stomach trapped his soft member between them. She had fallen asleep a few minutes prior and he hadn't had the desire to move her back to the mattress. As he was about to fall asleep himself, the phone on their nightstand began to ring. He made an attempt at reaching it without moving but it was a foot too far away. Sighing he gently rolled Cameron off of him and made for the phone before either she or the baby could wake up.

"What?" He demanded quietly, watching as Cameron turned in her sleep, her breasts now exposed to him. He cursed when he felt himself slowly growing aroused.

"Wait, slow down." He turned his attention back to the phone as he listened to what was being said to him.

"I'm sorry." He sighed into the receiver as the person on the other line finished what they were saying.

"Yeah, I'll wake her."

"Stop, it's okay. They're fine."

"Okay, just don't go anywhere. I'm waking her now."

"Alright, bye."

He hung the phone up and pinched the bridge of his nose as he processed what he'd just heard. After a few seconds he moved back towards his lover and began to gently shake her awake. She groaned in protest but soon her eyes blinked open and she stared up at him sleepily. "Greg?" She whispered questioningly. "What's up?"

"Your sister just called. She needs you to pick her up." He explained as he helped her into a sitting position, the sheet now falling down to her waist. He wasn't aroused anymore. As she sat there blinking at him he had pulled on his boxers and began to limp around the bed towards their dresser. He pulled open a drawer and tossed Cameron some clean undergarments and then went to find her some clothes.

Cameron sat there momentarily stunned, that is until he had tossed a bra and panties at her. "Wait, you said Kathryn just called and she wants me to pick her up somewhere?" She did pull on her underclothes and hopped off the bed to help him find her a pair or jeans and a top. Pulling on both of those too, she questioned him again. "You hate Kathryn, why are you having me do this?" She finished pulling on a pair of socks and began to look around for some shoes.

House had found her a pair and tossed the sneakers at her. He nearly fell as he began to pull on some sweats and his own shirt. "Allison. She's at her apartment." He didn't bother with socks so instead he began to hunt for her purse. Finding it, he handed it to her. She was now dressed and still staring at him in confusion. House sighed and continued, "She said your father just raped her."

*****

Cameron had never been to her sisters apartment before but she had had the directions written down in her address book. She headed up to the second floor and found her apartment. "Kathryn?" She spoke through the door as she knocked. There was no answer so she tried the doorknob; it was unlocked so she pushed it open and stepped into her twins apartment. She immediately saw her sister sitting in the corner of the living room; she was naked from the waist down and had the phone clutched to her chest. "Oh god." She was immediately on the floor, pulling her sister into her arms. Kathryn didn't look at her or say anything, she simply let Cameron embrace her tightly. The doctor in her began to kick in and she reached for the phone in her sisters hands. "I need to call the police." She told her gently. At this Kathryn turned to stare at her sister, her eyes wide and her face void of any color.

"You- you can't." She stammered, pulling the phone closer to her chest. Allison sighed and stopped reaching for it. Kathryn continued to stare at her, her lower lip trembling ever so slightly. "He hadn't meant to do it... I- I don't want to get him in trouble."

Allison tried hard to keep the frown off her face and settled on pulling her sisters head into her chest. "If that were true, you wouldn't have called me." Kathryn had dropped the phone, her hands now shaking uncontrollably. She reached her arms around her sister and gripped back tightly, her entire body now beginning to shake.

"He'd promised." She whispered as she felt the tears forming in her eyes. "He said he just wanted to talk." Cameron was now rocking her sister in her arms, soothing noises coming from her mouth.

"Why did you believe him?" She asked, one of her hands now stroking her sisters long blonde hair. It reminded her of when they were really young and she'd spend hours trying to brush out Kathryn's tangles. "This is what Dad does."

Kathryn pulled away quickly at this, her cheeks now flush but the rest of her face remained pale. "No Sonny, this _isn't_ what Dad does." When her sister gave her a confused look she continued, the tears now streaming down her cheeks. "You all think that Dad and I have been having sex all this time, ever since I was little. That's not true." Cameron opened her mouth to speak but refrained when Kathryn shook her head at her. "I didn't care what you guys thought; you all hated me anyway."

"You made us hate you." Cameron did interrupt. "You were horrible to me ever since you went with Dad. You never cared about our brothers at all." Kathryn didn't have a response to this so bit her lower lip and kept quiet. "Dad loved you. How do you think that made us feel? How do you think that made _me_ feel?"

This caused her sister to nearly choke, "Dad never loved me, Allison. How could you even think that?" Her eyes were now growing red and puffy as she stared at her sister.

"Maybe love isn't the right word, but he did favor you. I mean, you slept with him every night; he never touched any of us like that." Cameron wasn't implying that she was jealous her father hadn't molested her; she was trying to point out that he hadn't wanted to.

Kathryn started to laugh at this, a loud, punctuating laugh that reminded Cameron of some of the Psych patients she had met during her stay on their floor. Her sister was now out of her arms and trying to pull herself to her feet. Since she was half naked, Cameron couldn't help but spot the small amount of dried blood on the inside of her sisters thighs. "Will you listen to yourself, Allison?" She staggered her way towards the back of the apartment and her bedroom. Cameron rose and followed after her. Kathryn was now running the water in her shower, the bathroom door open so she could still talk to her sister. "You call me naive and yet here you are whining that Daddy didn't touch you."

Cameron entered the bathroom and helped her sister out of her shirt and bra. "I'm not whining and I'm not saying I wish he'd done those things to me." Kathryn had stepped into the shower but didn't close the curtain. "But after thirty years, you should be used to this being what he wants from _you_."

Kathryn dropped the soap she'd been holding and gave Cameron the oddest expression she'd ever seen on her sisters face. "Are you _kidding_ me? Dad hasn't touched me since we went into foster care." This caused Cameron to respond with her own shocked expression.

"I don't understand." This new information completely throwing off everything she had thought about her twin and her father. Kathryn had bent down to pick up the soap and was now gripping it in her hands tightly, just like she had done with the phone earlier.

"Sonny, Dad likes _kids_. Why do you think I had you watch mine?" She still wasn't washing herself. The hot water continued to fall down on her, steam slowly filling the small bathroom. Cameron took this new information and felt her skip a few beats. Her sister was now beginning to tremble again.

"Christ, Kathryn, I had no idea. I never really thought about it like that. We all just assumed that when he'd gotten out of jail, and you'd gone back to him, that it would have started again." She began to pull off her own clothing as she watched her sisters trembles turn into full body shakes.

Before she could collapse to the floor of the tub, Cameron was now in the water with her, holding her up and against her chest. Kathryn had dropped the soap again but both girls ignored it. "I was too old for him then, so we just co-existed. Whenever he visits nowadays we just talk or have dinner. He hasn't hurt me like this in almost twenty years." She had started to lose her balance so both women slid to the bottom of the shower, the water still falling across their heads and shoulders. "He'd apologized a long time ago. Since then it had been like we were just a regular father and daughter. That's why I let him visit tonight. I didn't have to worry about the boys because I'd given them to you."

"Is that why he did this?" Cameron had found the soap and was now gently scrubbing her sisters back. "Because the boy's weren't here?" Kathryn had leant forward to hug her knees, giving her sister more access to her.

"Maybe, I don't know. He's never touched them before; at least not that I know of. I just, I just wanted them to be safe, you know?" She allowed Cameron to pull her back up so she could scrub her chest and stomach. The thirty years of animosity between them having vanished the moment her sister had entered the shower with her.

Cameron sighed and gave her sister the soap so she could clean herself up 'down there'. She didn't know what to say to her sisters last comment so she thought of something else she'd been wondering about for years. "How come you'd never gone to the police about what Dad was doing? Or maybe told one of your teachers? CPS could have come a lot sooner."

Kathryn was now scrubbing her feet, she didn't know whether she should tell her sister the truth or not. When she felt Cameron squeeze some shampoo onto her hair she answered, "I never told because he said that if I did, he'd start hurting you too." Cameron's hands stopped rubbing through her sister's hair.

"You were protecting me?" She stammered and turned her sister as far around as she could in the narrow tub. When they were both looking at each other she continued, "How come you never told me that when we were younger?"

Kathryn wiped some foam from her forehead and back onto her hair. "You hated me, remember?" She smiled slightly and let out a small breath of air. "As long as you hated me, you wouldn't try to help me, and Dad would leave you alone." She paused for a second as she thought back to other aspects of their childhood. "Well, at least he'd leave you alone like _that._ He was already hitting you and hurting you; I didn't want him raping you too."

**Authors Note:** I don't think I can add anything more to this so I'm leaving it there. Guess you guys might be changing your opinion of Kathryn right about now? Don't worry, what goes on in the shower, stays in the shower. She won't be becoming this soft, loving individual just because of this.


	32. Concerto Cameron

**Chapter 29 - Concerto Cameron**

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Cameron asked for the umpteenth time as she and House began pulling out blankets and pillows from their storage closet. Kathryn had asked her sister to watch her kids for a couple of weeks while she went south to stay with their brothers. Despite how they were as kids, she and Stuart were rather close nowadays and the boy had insisted that she come stay on the base with them.

House was now tossing pillows up to Cameron, who was on Ryan's top bunk. "I already told you what I thought." When she was done making up the bed he helped her down the ladder. Ever since he had brought home God, Ryan insisted he sleep on the larger futon on the bottom so the dog could stay with him. This hadn't made a difference when one of her other brothers visited cause the top bunk could fit one adult nicely. Only now, Ryan refused to return to his top bunk, which meant both Tyler and Quinn had to share the twin bed together. Neither boys had minded, seeing as they'd always wanted a bunk bed; but it still worried the woman that they wouldn't have enough room and might start fighting about it. "As long as her kids stay in the hospitals day care program while we're at work, I'm okay with it."

Cameron was now trying to brush off some of Gods hair from Ryan's bed, but it was mostly in vain. "Thank you." She said as she stood up and walked over to him. They shared a brief kiss before the door burst open and the twins came pouring in, excitedly climbing up the ladder to their new bed. "Poor Ryan." She shook her head, hoping her brother could deal with the noise; though she had a feeling the boy might be spending quite a few nights in their bed.

*****

Ryan's arm was now unwrapped, his skin nearly healed. The area along his thumb and down his wrist had pretty serious looking scars but the rest of his arm only looked disfigured if you got close to him. The physical therapy had helped and he was no longer needing to take any pain medication. In order to keep him from getting upset, Cameron had switched his Vicoden for vitamins so both he and House could still take their pills together in the morning. At the current moment, the boy was mastering his own version of 'Toccata' while the rest of the ducklings and House tried to diagnose their current patient.

"You're sure they were lesions?" House asked Foreman who nodded confidently. "Alright, so we can rule out Neurological." The Diagnostician crossed out the word on the white board. He began to tap the marker on his hand when the door to the outer office opened. Wilson had appeared.

"Dr. Cameron." The oncologist addressed as he entered, his eyes roaming over Ryan before turning to look at the woman. "I was wondering if I could borrow your brother for about an hour?"

Cameron stared at him curiously. Wilson and Ryan got along very well, but there had always been at least her or House present at the time. "Why? We're in the middle of something." She turned and pointed towards the white board.

Wilson nodded and turned his attention back on Ryan, who was now pounding on the keys in a rather upbeat version of 'Pavane'. Chase had given the boy a Myleena Klass CD that morning and he had immediately memorized the songs and worked out how to play them. "I know, it'll only be an hour; I'll stay with him. Our regular pianist on the children's cancer wing called in sick and I thought maybe Ryan would like to play for them."

She thought about this for a moment and then got out of her seat to kneel by her brother. He had been handling crowded situations amazingly well lately, but he still didn't like strangers or unfamiliar settings. If something really upset him, she wasn't sure Wilson would know how to handle it. "I don't know, it might be too much for him."

House had placed the marker onto the shelf of the white board and was now next to Cameron and Ryan. He gripped her shoulder in his hand and stood her up. "Remember what I said about trust? You're worried, but I know deep down you think this might be incredibly good for him. Don't fall back on what you know will keep him safe. I know you'd much rather see him try this and fail, then not have him it try at all."

Cameron sighed and nodded. She was starting to wish House would be _wrong_ about something every once in a while. All this wisdom from him was starting to make her nervous. "Alright." She brushed her hand through Ryan's hair until the boy lifted his head upwards. He was now staring at the pattern on her shirt, his hands still busy traveling over the black and white keys. "Ryan? Dr. Wilson here wanted to know if you would play your songs to some very sick kids. It would make them very happy if you did." Ryan hadn't stopped playing, the only indication he made that showed he had understood was him turning his head slightly to look at Wilson's knees. "Would you like to do that? It's okay to say no." Ryan stopped playing and stood up. He grabbed his sisters hand and began to lead her towards the door of the office. She pulled back gently, stopping him. "No, Ryan. I can't come. Dr. Wilson here will be with you." She brought his hand upwards towards Wilson, who took it tentatively. When the boy didn't pull away she let go completely and stepped back.

Wilson looked at her at a loss of what to do; he wasn't sure if this meant the boy would go with him or not. "Go you idiot." House gestured towards the door. "If he didn't trust you he wouldn't be holding your hand." Wilson nodded quickly and took a brief look at the boy. Ryan wasn't looking at him; he was playing the rest of his song on his pant leg with his free hand. Taking a few cautious steps, Wilson led him towards the door. The boy followed easily and soon they had both disappeared down the hallway.

*****

"I can't believe they offered him a job." Cameron let the words leave her lips, once again marveling over how amazing it all was. Following Ryan's stint in the cancer wing, some of the children's parents had asked Wilson if the boy could come back the next day. Wilson had brought this up with Cuddy, who was quite excited to offer the young man an official job. When she'd found out that Cameron had agreed to this, the Dean began work on making him up an official hospital ID.

So now, every afternoon at 2, Wilson came for Ryan and they both headed to the oncology department. Since most of the children had parents or aides with them, they tended to be on their best behavior. This meant Ryan could soon stay the full hour without becoming uncomfortable or upset. It wasn't long before Wilson figured out that the boy could pick up a song by ear and soon he had a CD player handy along with a stack of CD's. He would pass them around to the children, who would then pick a song each. After playing them once on the player, Ryan would then impress them all by replaying it on the piano.

House and the ducklings would often take a convenient 'break' during this hour to listen to Ryan play. Occasionally House would join the boy on the bench and they'd perform their tricky 'left hand, right hand' duet. Right now the two of them were playing 'The Entertainer'; House sitting in the middle of the bench with Ryan perched on the edge between his legs. Ryan was playing the right hand section, House the left. Occasionally House would tell him to 'switch' and they'd immediately swap which hands they were playing with; they had yet to make a single mistake.

This particular show, Cameron had decided to bring her nephews with her and the other two ducklings. Tyler and Quinn were standing next to the bench, watching in fascination as the two men continued their display. Neither of them attempted to touch the piano, having learnt their lesson a few days prior as Ryan had closed the cover on their hands.

Cameron had the baby in a chest carrier, his little legs swinging back and forth excitedly as he watched all the people around him. Since he was facing away from her, she didn't notice the drool dripping from his mouth until Wilson pointed it out and handed her a washcloth. "At least it's not his lunch." She mused, wiping the baby's face clean. She had been approached a dozen times already by mothers commenting on how adorable _her_ baby was. She'd given up on explaining he was her nephew since she'd grown tired of explaining where her sister was and why he was with her; as if it were any of their business really.

House and Ryan had just finished their duet and were surrounded by a barrage of applause. Neither of them seemed to care much; in fact, they both looked rather uncomfortable at the attention. It was now 3 and House excused himself, saying his 'soaps' were on. Foreman and Chase rolled their eyes and followed him out, knowing that they'd end up having to do his work for him for at least the next hour. Ryan had gotten up from the piano and made his way to Cameron, ignoring the questions and comments from those surrounding him; his head bent low as he studied the tiles, counting them as he walked.

Once next to her, Cameron wrapped her arm around his shoulder and kissed him on the head. "Tyler, Quinn, come on guys." She waved her hand at the twins, who were now slamming their fingers on random keys. When they'd heard her, they immediately stopped and walked over. She excused them all from the crowd and led the boys back into the hallway. Sebastian was starting to fuss so Cameron stuck an index finger into his mouth so he could gum it contently. She made a mental note to buy him a teething ring when they left that evening.

On their way to the elevator, Chase suddenly appeared, red in the face and breathing heavily. It was obvious he had taken the stairs. "It's our patient, she's coding. House want's us, _now_." He gave a sympathetic look to her brother and nephews and then looked back at her, stressing the urgency.

"Shit. Hold on." She looked both directions down the hall but didn't see any nurses she knew. "Ryan, I need you to do me a big favor." She began to unstrap Sebastian's sling and held it up to him. "I need you to take Sebastian, Tyler and Quinn back down to the daycare on level two. You remember where that is?" When the boy didn't move she sighed and began to strap the baby to his chest. She then turned to the twins with a serious look on her face. "You two will stick with your uncle and not run off; do you hear me?" They shared a glance and then both nodded at her. "Alright." She checked to make sure the baby was secure and then gripped Ryan's chin in her hands, bring his face to hers. He avoided direct eye contact but was paying attention nonetheless. "Remember Ryan, you work here now. If anyone tries to stop you, just show them your badge." She pointed at the new name tag on his lab coat. "Got it?"

Ryan flicked his eyes across his sisters mouth and nose and then pulled his head away so he could do the same to the twins. "Level two." He repeated and then started to walk towards the elevator. The twins looked at Cameron questioningly but she simply waved at them to follow; which they did. Chase had been tapping his foot impatiently during this and now that she was alone he grabbed her elbow and lead her quickly towards the nearest staircase.


	33. Baby Don't Cry

**Authors Note:** This chapter deals with child abuse and has a short flashback. Cameron starts to remember things… *hands her tissues*

**Chapter 30 - Baby Don't Cry**

The ducklings had saved their patient from total heart failure and now had him on the waiting list for a donor heart. They weren't hopeful that he'd get one in time but it was all they could do for him at this point. Cameron was taking this rather hard as she had learned the man had three young sons and his wife had died two years ago. He didn't know who would take them if he died since most of his family were estranged. House had had to pull Cameron from the man's room before her empathic nature got the best of her.

"Ducky, you know we can't do anything about his kids." She nodded as she wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "Besides, he hasn't kicked it yet. Who knows, right?" This didn't seem to comfort her as much as he had hoped it would. Cameron only sighed and looked at her watch.

"I'm going to pick up Ryan and the boys." Her shift had ended almost a half hour ago. "We'll see you later." She gave House a weak smile, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. He nodded and tried to give her a reassuring smile in return but she'd already turned towards the elevator and disappeared from view.

*****

When Cameron entered the hospitals daycare, she hadn't expected the scene she saw before her. There must have been fifteen babies and toddlers spread out amongst the numerous aides; each one looking rather disheveled and tired. The few older children, including Tyler and Quinn, were in one corner listening quietly to a story. Ryan was in another corner with Sebastian who was no longer in his carrier; he was on his uncles lap while the young man kept his arms around the baby, keeping him close to his chest. As Cameron made her way to them first, an aide nearby interrupted her. "I wouldn't if I were you; that young man won't let anyone near the baby."

Cameron raised a brow at this but continued on towards them. "Hey Ryan." She stroked her hand through his messy blonde hair and kissed him on the forehead. "Look at you; you're doing such a wonderful job watching Seb." She reached her arms out for the infant and Ryan let her take him without fuss. The baby was babbling non-stop, the top of his jumper soaked in drool. Cameron only sighed; it was too late to do anything about it now. With the baby off his lap, Ryan got to his feet and headed towards the door leading into the hallway. "Wait a sec Ryan." Cameron was trying to strap Sebastian into his harness when suddenly an infant nearby began to howl. This soon set off a number of other babies and the room filled with their echoing cries.

She had finished clicking the last strap when the noise erupted. Suddenly her heart rate began to rise as her breathing became labored. She could feel the sweat seeping from the pores on her face; her head beginning to swim. "Are you alright?" An aide suddenly called as Cameron began to sway. Before the girl could fall to the floor she was caught and helped gently to the floor. "Should we get you a doctor?"

Her head was pounding and she had to clench her eyes to keep the light from burning them. Everything was happening so fast; she didn't remember falling to the floor or having Sebastian unstrapped from her. All she could concentrate on was the noise of the babies that were still crying. As she felt herself being lowered onto her back, an image suddenly appeared in her mind, causing her to cry out in agony.

_She was in the dark; the only trace of light coming from a thin sliver near her face. Somehow she knew it was the crack beneath a door and that the darkness and tight space meant she was locked in a closet. It was the closet in her moms bedroom when they were younger. She was trying to move but the shelf above kept her pinned down in the less than two foot clearing. _

_There was something warm covering her legs and most of the floor and her stomach. She couldn't get away from it and as she tried to wipe it from her thighs she felt something sticky come off on her fingers. Somehow she had already known this was there and began to rub her hand on a dry area of the floor; her body which had already been trembling began to shake as her crying increased. _

_Her throat was hoarse from screaming but she knew she had to keep trying. She had to get to them; she had to help her brothers. They were so close; right there on the other side of the door. Only she couldn't reach them and they wouldn't stop howling and screaming for her. She knew that this was a punishment; she just couldn't remember what it was that she had done wrong to deserve it._

"Allison? Allison? Come on Ducky, wake up." She could hear House's frantic voice, mere inches from her face, as she felt the images and darkness slowly fade away. It was over, she wasn't _there_ anymore. As her eyes blinked open she could see the relief tear across her lovers face. In no time at all he was showering her with kisses and pulling her into his arms. "Don't do that again." He spoke into the side of her head as he rocked her gently. "You scared the crap out of me."

As she tried to shift into a more comfortable position, she realized she was no longer in her own clothes, but instead in a green pair of scrubs. "What happened?" She whispered painfully; her throat was dry and sore. "Where are my clothes?"

House sighed. "You don't want to know." When she gave him a horrified look he quickly added, "They had paged me immediately; I got you out of there before you... well, before you emptied your bladder." It was then that Cameron realized they were in an empty on-call room. They were seated on one of the beds; a thin blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she rested in his arms.

"I can't believe I did that." She was still mortified despite the fact only House had seen this. "What the hell happened? I was picking the boys up and that's all I remember..." As she spoke, snippets of the flashback began to drift across her mind, causing her to jerk in is arms and yelp. "What the- Oh god."

House held onto her as she began to tremble. "What is it? Are you in pain?" He didn't know what was wrong with her as she continued to shake and cry out periodically. She began to rub at her eyes frantically and he'd had to grab her wrists to keep her from accidently hurting herself. "Ducky?"

"I remember... It was dark, there was so much blood. I- I- I couldn't move." She stammered as she stared blankly at the wall opposite them. He held her even tighter as she spoke, hoping to reassure her. "They were crying. They, they needed me; but I couldn't get to them!" Her voice began to get louder as she recounted what she'd saw. "I was trapped, and it hurt so much." The tears had finally come and neither made any move to wipe them from her face. "Greg, it hurt so much." She had now turned to stare at him, her expression still incredibly composed despite the river of tears on her cheeks. "I tried to help them, I really did. But they wouldn't let me out." She was starting to choke as she continued. "They wouldn't let me out. I was being punished; so they wouldn't let me out to get to my brothers." When she finished her last sentence, she finally broke down and began to sob wildly in his arms. He kept his grip on her even as she fought him subconsciously.

"Allison, shhh." He tried to sooth, her words still circling through his mind as he tried to put together what it was she had been describing. He realized it must have been some sort of memory from her childhood; one she seemingly didn't remember. "It's alright, just let it out." She was becoming too hard to hold so he lowered her onto the mattress and kept himself between her and the edge. With him no longer touching her, she began to relax and her howling quieted down to intermittent sobs.

She slowly opened her eyes at the feel of him stroking through her hair. It had all come back to her, the memory of being locked in the closet for days while her parents kept her brothers outside the door to torment her. They wouldn't feed or change the babies so they continued to howl all day and all night. There wasn't anything she could do; she couldn't get out and reach them. "I don't know why." She whispered, her voice even scratchier than before. House had pulled his legs onto the mattress and was now lying next to her. "I don't know why they did that; what they were punishing me for." She remembered the pain she'd felt, as well as the wetness and blood. But she'd been covered in both, so surely it could have come from anywhere?

House sighed and rested his arm across her chest and hugged her upper body closer to him. "I can't help you Ducky. I wish I could give you the answers, but I wasn't there." He placed two gentle kisses to her wet cheek. "I think you should call your sister."

Cameron turned to look at him, her eyes still swollen and red. "She's with the triplets; how could she help me?"

"Maybe she remembers what happened. If she's not being an evil bitch, maybe she'll tell you." House shared a small smile with her at the comment about her sister. Cameron shifted her gaze back up to the ceiling as she thought about calling Kathryn. It had been a little over a week since she had gone to help her twin after their father raped her. What had been said in the shower, while it effected Cameron deeply, didn't seem to change their relationship once the moment had ended. Kathryn had refused to talk to her anymore about it; she'd opted to visit her brothers in the Carolina's instead, to get her mind off it and move on. Cameron tried to talk her out of it, but her sister was too stubborn and the next day she had been on a plane heading south.

"Alright." She sniffed and cuddled closer to him. "I'll call her in the morning. Right now I just want to get the boys and go home." House helped her out of the mattress and the two headed back towards the daycare. With Cameron staying safely in the hallway, House rounded up the quartet and soon they were all heading back to the apartment.


	34. Oh My Dog

**Authors Note:** This next chapter again has a bit of abuse mentioned in it. It's also got detachment and maybe a little more OOCness on the part of Cameron. Tried to put some humor in towards the end but not sure it made up for the angst throughout. Just remember, once all the stuff comes out, they'll be less 'omg, remember when this happened' and more house/cam living and dealing and doing what they wanna do. :)

**Chapter 31 - Oh My Dog**

Cameron had barely slept that night, instead she kept tossing and turning and smacking House in the face by accident. He'd tried to sing to her but either his voice was _that_ bad or she wasn't that kind of 'out of it'. When the morning came, he tried not to disturb her as he got all the boys out of bed and dressed, and went to make himself some strong coffee. His shift started at nine so before he piled the boys into the car he made his way back to their bedroom and climbed gently on the bed. "Hey Ducky." He whispered as he rubbed her shoulder and back until she started to stir.

Cameron groaned as she felt the last vestiges of sleep being pulled away from her. She thanked the dog that she had the day off work. House was now turning her onto her back so he could lean over her and place a kiss to her lips. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into an even deeper one. "Stay home with me." She murmured into his skin when they'd parted.

House pulled away before his body could start to react to her touches. "I can't; Cuddy's refusing to let both of us have off on the same day." He frowned at this, remembering when the three of them had had that awkward conversation a few weeks back. It never failed that when they were both off, something drastic happened in their department. "And you gotta call your sister." He watched her sigh and look away towards the phone on the nightstand. "Hey, look at me." He turned her head up towards him again. "It'll be alright, whatever it is. If you need to, you can call me at work, okay?" She nodded and he placed one last kiss to her lips before he climbed off the bed and left the room.

*****

It was a little past noon before Cameron had finally been able to dial her sister and not hang up before it rang. She was still dressed in her nightwear and had a steaming mug of coffee on the table in front of her. She listened to the phone ring three times, her gut clenching more and more until Kathryn finally answered. Skipping the niceties, she went straight into what she wanted to ask.

"What happened to me when we were eight?"

"When the triplets were babies, what happened?" She clarified.

"No, I don't want to wait till you get back, just fucking tell me!" She was growing impatient; the knuckles on the hand holding the phone were beginning to turn white.

"What? No, I didn't look through the god damn folder."

"No, House isn't here." She sighed mentally, wishing that he was.

"Kathryn, just fucking tell me." She tried again, this time it sounded more like a plea than a demand.

"Fine, hold on, I'll get it" She pulled herself off the sofa and headed into the bedroom. Once she was in the closet, she reached up and grabbed the folder off the top shelf.

"Alright, I'm looking." She switched the phone to her left hand and sat down on the bed. The folder fell open and she began to flip through the pages, looking for dates that would coincide with her being approximately eight years old.

"No, not yet. Wait... Oh my god." She had found what Kathryn had told her too look for. She was now shaking, unable to respond to her sister for a good two minutes.

"Was it Dad?" She asked very softly, her body still shaking, on the verge of breaking down.

"Oh god. No. No no no. I don't remember! How could he have-"

"No, don't call him, please." Cameron interrupted her sister, desperately not wanting her to call House.

"Kathryn." She pleaded when her sister insisted that she call; tears were now flowing down her cheeks like waterfalls.

"Wait, are you sure?" The hand gripping the phone was shaking so hard she could barely hear what her sister was saying.

"O- Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Before she could even turn off the receiver, she dropped the phone to the mattress and burst into tears.

*****

It was well into the night when House returned with the quartet. He'd instructed Ryan to help the twins make some sandwiches, though he knew the boys would probably help their uncle in the end. He shifted Sebastian in his arms as he shook off his coat and let it fall on the arm of the sofa. "Duck?" He called out, noticing the cold mug of coffee on the table. Cameron was a clean freak; she'd never leave dirty dishes lying around. "Allison?" He tried this time, carrying Seb with him into the bedroom. He was glad his grip on the baby was secure because the sight of Cameron curled up on the mattress, dozens of papers spread out around her, nearly caused him to drop the child. He quickly placed the baby into his crib and crawled onto the mattress, squishing papers beneath him. "Allison?"

Cameron was staring at the fingers of the hand that lay curled in front of her face. Her hair was damp from the shower she'd taken an hour ago; she hadn't redressed or bothered to cover herself up with the blankets. "Greg?" She turned her gaze up to his worried face, her eyes red but no longer crying. She'd exhausted all her tears hours ago.

"Hey, shhh. Come here." He pushed some more papers away and awkwardly shifted so he was now leaning against the headboard. Gently he pulled her into his lap and then began to cover her up with the blankets. He could see the manila folder by the foot of the bed, the papers obviously having come from it. He grabbed the one closest to him and pulled it to his face. It was a detailed account of a 5 year old Cameron that had broken her ankle. He set it back down on the bed and looked down at her. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

She closed her eyes at this and took a deep breath. It had been nearly eight hours since the conversation with her sister and she now felt as if it was all imagined. Reading the report hadn't triggered any memories of experiencing the rape. She now opened her eyes and reached for a sheet of paper by her knees and handed it up to him. House took it curiously and began to read.

His eyes traveled over the hand written text until he reached the part he'd been praying wouldn't be there. "Shit." Was all he could think of to say as he continued to read the page. When he'd finished he tossed it aside and brought Cameron closer to his chest. "I'm so sorry Duck." He began to rock her gently.

Cameron allowed him to move her. "Don't be. I'm fine." She said, her shaky voice betraying her confidence. "I still don't remember it; so it could be worse."

House balked at this. "Yeah, and it could have never happened. Don't try to play this off as if it's not affecting you." He was growing more and more concerned at the fact she wasn't crying or responding with any emotion at all. At this she pulled herself from his arms, holding the blanket to her as she scooted to the edge of the bed.

"Did you bring home dinner or did they eat at the hospital?" She asked as she began to rummage through her drawers, finding various items to pull on. When she'd finished snapping closed her bra, House was now on his feet beside her.

"Cameron, don't do this." He pleaded as he reached out to cup her cheek. She allowed him and stared at him calmly. When neither had said anything for about a minute, she turned from him and began to pull on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He tried to block her path to the door but she'd hopped onto the mattress and crawled off the other end before he could catch up to her with his bad leg. "Allison, wait."

Cameron was pulling her hair back, tying it into a rubber band she'd placed on her wrist moments ago. Walking into the kitchen she frowned when she saw the mess the three had made. "Alright, who decided to open the jello?" She placed her hands on her hips as the twins pointed at each other and Ryan pointed at God. "Come on, I'll clean this up then make us some grilled cheese." The three boys edged away from her and took seats on the stools behind the island. House had entered the kitchen as she began to sweep the jello powder into the bin.

He took at look at the trio and then walked over to Cameron, trying to take the bin from her. She gave it to him and motioned him to hold it while she continued to wipe at the powder. He set it down quickly and the pre-jello fell haphazardly onto the kitchen floor. She sighed and went to the cupboard to find the dustpan and broom. Before she could take two steps he'd grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around. "Stop it!"

This got the three boys to jump and Ryan began to mumble something as he slowly rocked back and forth on his stool. "Greg, nows not the right time." She insisted, casting a look at her brother in concern. "If you want, we can talk about it tonight." She gave him a pleading look and he sighed and let go of her.

"Alright. But we _are_ talking about this." He let her go back to cleaning up the mess.

*****

It just so happened that that night the twins were being a bit too rambunctious for Ryan's comfort and the young man had made his way into his sisters bed, God quickly following. She'd given House a threatening look when he'd started to protest and the doctor quickly relented and moved over so the boy could find a spot between them. God had decided to sleep perpendicular to the three of them, trapping their knees under the blankets. Cameron had wrapped her arm under Ryan's neck and was telling him a story.

"When you were three, you'd managed to open the front door, gone down the stairs and exit the apartment building. I remember coming back from school with the triplets only to find out you'd disappeared." She laughed at this and the boy simply reached back and began tracing the woodwork patterns on their headboard. "Our parent's hadn't even realized you'd got out, so I spent almost three hours looking for you." House winced as God's front paw pushed down on his bad thigh. "Do you remember where I found you?" She asked, poking him in the tummy, causing him to shriek and pull his arms down to protect himself. "You were in the music shop across the street, playing on one of their piano's."

House smiled at this, though inside he was mostly holding back his concern over the fact the boy had been lost in the first place. "The shop keeper didn't try and find his parents?" He asked, groaning again as God moved on his leg. Cameron shook her head and swatted the dog on the rear, causing him to get up and move towards the edge of the bed and off their legs.

"Nah, I guess he figured they knew where he was. Besides, he was playing as if he'd been doing it all his life." She had stopped tickling her brother and now let her arm fall over his stomach so she could brush her fingers against House's side. "The shopkeeper said it had taken him about a half hour to figure out which key made what sound, and he was soon mimicking the radio."

"A regular little Savant." House moved his hand to grip onto hers. He loved hearing stories about the young man, especially ones concerning music; but the 800 pound gorilla in the room still remained. "How about we go to sleep, and then talk in the morning? I believe we're both in at noon."

Cameron didn't pull her hand away, but did avert her eyes from House's. "Sure." She smiled as she watched Ryan trying to pull more than his share of blanket around him; leaving both her and House barely enough to cover themselves. "Hog." She rolled her eyes and yanked on her end as House did to his. The boy wouldn't budge so she sighed and laid down anyway. House continued to pull until he made a little leeway and had enough to block the draft in the room. He looked over to Cameron but she'd already closed her eyes. Sighing, he bent his left arm over his head and closed his own eyes.

**Authors Note:** I tried to add a little humor at the end but i'm not sure it masks the blatant "she's not dealing with this" aspect of Cameron right now. It'll be okay. Remember Kathryn said she'd be coming home, so the two sisters _both_ have things to deal with. And while they do that, House can have fun with the trio.


	35. Double Mint Duck, Take 2

**Authors Note:** This is the talk between Cameron and Kathryn about what happened to her when she was young – so yes, it involves child sexual abuse. Sorry if I keep repeating myself but I want to put warnings up as much as possible.

**Chapter 32 - Double Mint Duck Take 2**

Kathryn stared at her sister from the sofa opposite her, a fresh mug of coffee clutched in her hands. Cameron had greeted her with it, her way of showing she was glad she'd showed up. It was a little before eight in the morning; Kathryn had flown up from the Carolina's the night before. Despite the fact both House and Cam didn't have to be to work until noon, he decided it was best that they should be alone for this talk. He'd gotten the boys ready extremely early and by half past seven, they were out the door to find a Denny's for breakfast. After that, he'd have to improvise what else to do with them, but he was up to the challenge if it helped make things easier for Cameron.

She was holding her own mug, aware that neither of them had actually taken a drink yet. They had been sitting across from each other for nearly ten minutes; both sisters finding the information they gathered from the other's body language sufficient for the moment. Kathryn was tapping her fingers on the ceramic cup in her hands, her eyes roaming over the various pieces of furniture and nicknacks that littered their den. She'd never been to her apartment, after all, so it interested her to see how her sister lived. It was a bit unsettling though, that certain aspects were nearly identical to those in her own apartment. Cameron was looking at a spot on the rug.

Finally she broke, "How do you cope with it all? Dad was doing this to you for nearly ten years; I don't understand how you ended up being so well adjusted." She still stared at the spot, willing it to vanish so that she didn't have to scrub it out later.

Kathryn stopped looking around the apartment and turned her attention on the top of her sisters head. "You consider me well adjusted?"

Cameron sighed and looked up, making eye contact with her twin. "Well, yeah. Look at you: you have three kids, you're own apartment and I suppose a well paying job in order to afford it all."

"I was also left by both fathers of my children, my kids don't listen to me, I have no relationship with any of my siblings except maybe for Stuart." Kathryn set her coffee down on the table and clasped her hands in front of her. "But am I crying every day about the awful things he did? Am I reliving it every night so that each morning feels like it had just happened? Do I break down every time something reminds me of those years? No. But that doesn't mean I'm well adjusted."

Cameron nodded, not yet willing to let her coffee go; the warmth of the mug on her skin was soothing. "I guess. I'm sorry." She finally took a sip of the liquid and closed her eyes as she felt it travel down her throat. "I guess I'm just trying to figure out what to do about this information. I mean, at first it was painful and upsetting. There was this whole tragic part of my life that I had no idea about. But then after a while I stopped crying; it was almost like it didn't bother me anymore. I didn't get upset again until Greg came home and asked me about it."

Kathryn bit her lip and tried to find the best way to respond to this. "Do you remember the actual rape?" Cameron shook her head slowly, keeping her eyes closed. "So all you have to be upset about is the knowledge that it _did_ happen."

"Shouldn't that be enough?" She asked, averting her eyes back to the stain on the rug.

Kathryn shrugged. "I don't know; you tell me?" She saw her sister take another sip of her coffee and found herself reaching for her own.

"Would it be enough for you?" Cameron tried this time; she swore she could make out a face amongst the dark brown fibers of the carpet. Shaking her head quickly she stopped her focus from drifting.

"That sort of depends on what it was I didn't remember." She shrugged truthfully.

Cameron placed her now empty mug on the table and slowly pulled herself off the sofa. To Kathryn's surprise, her sister came around the table and took a seat next to her; their thighs and shoulders brushing against the others. "Do you remember every time it happened?" She couldn't see the stain from this side of the table and looked around for something else to focus on.

Kathryn relaxed her body after a few seconds; she found herself somewhat comforted by the partial contact with her sister. "Every time he molested me?" She questioned, frowning when Cameron nodded. "Do you remember every time _you_ had sex?" She snorted lightly and bumped her sister in the shoulder with her body.

"Apparently not." Cameron pushed her sister back and the two couldn't hide the smiles creeping across their faces. "But I know what you're getting at, and no. I don't remember every time. But I figure since Dad was forcing you-"

Her sister turned and looked at the side of Cameron's face. "You really don't know what went on with me and him, so please, lets not go there right now, okay?" Kathryn sighed and placed a reassuring hand on Cameron's knee. It was eerie how easy it was to touch her sister and not feel overwhelmed with hatred.

"I'm sorry." Cameron looked down at her sisters hand and paused. "I know Greg is expecting me to break down over this; I mean, I've gone nuts over less catastrophic events recently." Her sister let out a soft laugh and she turned to smack her sister lightly on the arm.

"Oh hey." Kathryn feigned serious injury and stuck her tongue out at her sister. "Those things _did_ happen recently; it's not the same thing." The two settled back next to each other, neither speaking for a few seconds. "Do you want me to tell you what I remember? Do you think that would help?"

Cameron bit her lower lip as she thought. "I suppose... Perhaps it'll trigger something." She shrugged and leant back into the cushy sofa; Kathryn followed suit.

"Alright, well. I wasn't there when it actually happened, but I can tell you what I pieced together afterwards." She felt Cameron leaning into her shoulder and shifted so the girl could place her head there. "Mom had convinced Dad to let me sleep over at a friends house; it was actually the first time since the separation that i'd slept outside that room. Anyway, you probably remember this, but you were _so_ jealous of the fact he chose me and not you."

"That's why I started hating you." Cameron sighed and snuggled in closer.

"And back at ya." Kathryn stared at her sister curiously and pulled her arm out from behind her. When Cameron was practically lying against her chest, she replaced her arm around the girls shoulders this time. It was incredibly eerie, but she still wasn't complaining. "Anyway, that particular night, you must have snuck into our room before Dad went to bed. I don't doubt that he was either drunk or stoned, but I figure he must have thought you were me, and well..."

"He raped me." Cameron concluded, wrapping her arm around Kathryn's torso and hugging her tightly. "That makes sense." Even hearing this from her sister still didn't make it seem real.

"I came home early the next morning to find Mom screaming hysterically at Dad. You were lying on the floor of our bedroom, bleeding, crying, etc." Kathryn placed a kiss to the top of her sisters head as she remembered vividly the scene in the bedroom that morning. "By then he'd obviously figured out you weren't me; and I guess mom really _was_ that oblivious because she was acting as if this had never happened before." Kathryn paused. "Allison, you were crying so hard; watching you on that floor, I just..." Tears were now leaking down her cheeks. "When they couldn't get you to stop crying, he dragged you into Mom's room and pushed you into the closet, locking the door so no one but him could open it."

Cameron was trying to picture what this scene would have looked like if she had been watching this happen to her sister. She could feel her stomach churning as bile began to rise. "I don't know if it was the amount of pain you were in, or if it was just because you were stubborn, but you still wouldn't stop screaming, even hours later. Dad kept threatening you that he wouldn't let you out until you stopped; but you didn't stop. God, it must have gone on for two whole days. If you weren't making noise verbally, you were banging on the door or the shelf above." Kathryn remembered how hard she had tried to convince her father to let her sister out. He'd only laughed and been extra hard on her that night. "What finally broke you was when he stuck the triplets in a blanket outside the closet. He refused to let mom or me feed them or tend to them, so naturally they were crying just as loud as you."

"I remember that part... I remember hearing them cry and not being able to reach them." Cameron finally spoke.

"Yeah, well, after a few hours of that you'd stopped making noise all together. Dad finally decided to let you out and..." Kathryn choked back a sob at this, startling Cameron. "You weren't moving. Dad thought you were asleep so he pulled you out and that's when we saw all the blood. I mean, there's a certain amount you'd expect from an eight year old rape victim, but thats not even close to the amount that was caked onto you." The tears continued to drip from her chin onto her shirt despite the number of times she tried brushing them away with her sleeve. "He must have done something to you; accidently or on purpose I really don't know. When they couldn't get you to wake up Mom began to freak and insisted that they take you to the hospital."

Cameron thought about what would cause that amount of bleeding. "The hospital didn't report it to the police?" If this was all true, and she had been to the hospital, than surely they'd have done a rape kit and investigated.

"They did." Kathryn brushed a hand absently through her sisters hair. "I remember the police visiting you in the hospital; then talking to mom and dad. They had wanted to talk to me but Dad must have said something to them to make them leave me alone. I was still in shock over it all; I really don't remember any of the specifics. But you know Dad, there's nothing he can't con or blackmail himself out of."

"So that's it? The police never figured out who did it, and so the hospital let me go back home?"

"Pretty much. This was fifteen years ago, I doubt he'd have gotten away with it nowadays. But when you finally came home, you were acting like nothing had happened. At the time I thought Dad had said something to you to make you behave like that; though when I got older I realized you must have repressed the incident."

"I love Freud." Cameron rolled her eyes and pulled herself out of her sisters arms. They sat for another minute before she added, "Thank you for telling me."

Kathryn nodded and gave her sister a weak smile. "I don't suppose hearing that helped you at all?" Cameron shook her head and laughed. "Didn't think so."

"I guess it'll hit me when it hits me; unless it doesn't hit me." She shrugged and glanced towards the kitchen, eyeing the coffee maker. She noticed Kathryn's half full mug and gestured towards it. When her sister nodded she picked it up and downed it in one gulp. When she'd put the mug back down she brought a knee up onto the couch so she could turn and face her sister directly. "It's kind of like how you reacted last week. You were upset enough to call me, but when I got there you pulled yourself together and seemed fine."

"I suppose I was initially reacting to the surprise of it. When I was little I could always see it coming; this time I was caught completely off guard." Kathryn turned on the couch so she was mirroring Cameron. "Not to say it's not effecting me, or that I'll eventually push it aside and forget about it. I don't know, I guess there's only so much mourning one can do for themselves before they realize it's rather pointless. I can't change the past; you can't change it either. If i let myself cry over every little thing that happened, I'd be locked up in one of those looney bins. You too; oh wait, you've already been locked in one."

Cameron gaped at her and pushed on her shoulder. "You jerk." She laughed when Kathryn pushed back and they began a rather comical 'cat fight'. After a minute they'd both grown out of breath and stopped trying to smack each other. "But yeah, I suppose I know what you mean." Both girls sighed and caught each others eyes.

"You feeling better now?" Kathryn asked, taking a look at the watch on her wrist. "It's only a quarter to nine; if you felt up to it we could go find someplace to get some breakfast." She stood up and stretched out her back. "I promise I won't be a bitch to you in public this time."

Cameron smirked and stood up as well. "Oh what, _only_ this time?"

"Of course. You're my evil twin sister; I can't give up insulting you and mocking you around people you know. It's how I get my kicks these days."

Cameron only rolled her eyes and headed into her bedroom to change. When she reappeared a few minutes later she had a cardboard box under her arm. "You need a hobby." She replied to her earlier comment. Placing the box onto the island both she and her sister donned their jackets and gloves. "Anyway, wait till you see what Stuart found." She grinned as she grabbed the box that held their family 'photo album' and the two of them made their way out of the apartment.

**Authors Note:** About Kathryn's philosophy regarding how she deals with her past, I don't think it's exactly the best thing to do – but to them it seems best for the moment. Probably won't hold up tho ;)


	36. When Mugs Fly

**Authors Note:** Okay, this is again a chapter that brings up the sibling intimacy thing – only this time there's a different outcome and a painful revelation.

**Chapter 33 - When Mugs Fly**

Cameron had been sad to see the twins and Seb go back with their mother, but at the same time, it finally gave her and House some actual alone time. Ryan had been exhausted from the long day and had decided to go to sleep early, taking God with him. This left House and Cameron to sit in the eerie silence of the living room.

"You think they'll be okay?" House murmured as he tried to drink his still scorching hot coffee. She had warned him to take a lesson from Ryan, but he really wanted the coffee and knew that the skin on his tongue would eventually grow back. "With your sister? I mean, she didn't seem any different when she came to pick them up at the hospital."

Cameron's coffee was sitting on the table safely out of reach; she liked the skin on her tongue the way it was. It was true that Kathryn had reverted instantly to her 'old ways' the moment House came into view, but she hoped that it wouldn't still carry over with her sons when they were alone. "They'll be fine. Tyler has my number and knows to call if they ever need anything." She didn't know if admitting that she missed them already would worry him; despite how long they'd been together, they'd never really had the official 'baby conversation'.

House simply nodded and winced as another swish of boiling liquid traveled down his throat. Cameron had had enough and grabbed his mug from him and set it down on the farthest end of the table, out of his reach. "Duck.." He whined playfully. She only shook her head and leaned into him, taking his arm and wrapping it around her shoulder. "Good idea. This is much better than coffee." Before she could blink, he'd grasped one of her breasts thru her shirt and squeezed.

"Greg!" She squealed and tried to pull herself away, laughing. He'd released her chest but was now holding her around her stomach, keeping her against him. She crossed her arms in front of her and pouted ever so slightly. He merely shrugged, a huge grin on his face. They remained like this for a few minutes, enjoying the silence and physical contact.

He had been working up the nerve to talk to her about a few things, but the moment never seemed right. First Ryan injuring himself, then Kathryn's kids, and now this new piece of Cameron's past coming up. The hectic interruptions may have been able to keep her mind off of things, but it wasn't doing the same to him. "Can we talk about something?" He broke the silence, knowing if he didn't jump now, something else might stop him tomorrow. She turned her head to look at him wearily.

"I suppose." She wasn't too thrilled, the way he had asked made her feel like she wasn't going to like the topic. He pulled her more into his arms and rested her head against his chest.

"The past few months have been, well, let's say they've been very _colorful_." She rolled her eyes at him. "I know you're doing the best you can and that you're probably completely overwhelmed, but..." He bit his lip and furrowed his brows, knowing it was now or never. "I feel like I've been pushed into the background in regards to your life. I mean, first your brothers appear, then we take on Ryan," He hastily added, "which was my idea, I know, and I don't regret that decision. But then it's like one thing after another and while you may be dealing with or handling these things, I haven't been. I don't feel like i've been giving the opportunity to come to terms myself."

She wasn't quite sure what he was getting at so she remained quite and let him continue. "I still find that intimacy thing with your brothers incredibly hard to swallow. I know all your justifications, and the skewed psychology behind it, but I'm not sure you actually understand why it was wrong and why it had to stop." She was actively frowning at him now, her body less relaxed.

"You said it had to stop, so it did. What more do you want? I can't change the fact that it happened in the past, so why is it still an issue?" She felt like pulling away but wasn't sure if that would provoke him further.

"Allison, do you think it's morally acceptable for siblings to be sexual with each other?" She opened her mouth to immediately protest but he placed his hand to her face, stopping her. "Don't. What went on between you and your brothers was more than just 'physical comfort'. There doesn't need to be penetration for an act to be considered sexual. You were _seven_ years older than them; when they were three you were _ten_. You can't tell me that a ten year old doesn't know the difference between 'good touch' and 'bad touch'."

She managed to pull away at this and glare at him. "Right..." She nodded sarcastically, her cheeks flushing as she felt the anger rise. "So if sexual acts between siblings is 'bad touch', does that mean that sexual acts between a father and a daughter is 'good touch'?"

His frown was starting to become a scowl and he bit his tongue to keep from barking at her. "I get it, Allison. You're parents treated you guys like dirt. They hit you, hurt you, abused, tormented, raped, and so on." She was actively struggling in his arms now and he had to really fight to keep her on the couch with him. "What you don't seem to understand, is that it doesn't give you permission to turn around and do it to someone else." He couldn't hold onto her any longer so he let go and watched as she fell to the floor.

"You think that I molested my brothers?!" She cried, pulling herself up. Her eyes darted around until she found her mug of coffee. She grabbed it, dumped the liquid onto the carpet, and tossed it against the fireplace behind him. The sound of it shattering echoed around them. "Is that what this is about? You don't need to come to terms with anything; you're just being an ass by saying these things to hurt me." She glared at him furiously.

House had been expecting _some_ reaction, but not this. In a flash he was up onto his good leg and grabbing ahold of her shoulders. "If I were trying to be an ass, I would have brought this up over lunch at the hospital." He shook her slightly as her breathing started to become labored. "And no, I wouldn't go so far as to say you _molested_ them; you weren't doing it for sexual gratification, right? But sometimes even the best intentions do more harm than good."

She gripped onto his wrists and squeezed tightly as she focused on her breathing. "If I tell you that I know it was wrong, will you stop this? Will you let it go?" She wheezed, her knuckles growing white.

"I'll stop it when you start believing it." He walked her backwards until she stumbled into the couch. With his hands no longer on her, she fell into the cushions and rolled over onto her hands and knees. Her breathing was starting to relax, but her body was now shaking. He could see the sweat glistening on her neck and exposed shoulders. She continued to stare down at the cushion beneath her as the panic subsided.

After a few tense seconds, she replied. "I believe it, House." It was almost too soft for him to hear. He knelt down next to the couch and craned his neck to see her face; she had started to cry. "I believe it, alright?" His leg was burning so he scooted into a sitting position, his eyes still on her. She remained in her awkward kneeling position as she said it again. "I believe it, god damnit!" This time she shot her head towards him and caught his gaze. He wasn't sure if what he was seeing was anger, or desperation.

She pulled herself up and sat down facing the back of the sofa, away from him. She stayed like this for nearly five minutes, her back slowly rising and falling with each breath. Her eyes were closed but that didn't stop the tears from leaking out to roll down her cheeks. "There's a difference between being naive and being deluded, House." Her voice was soft again and he had to really strain to hear it. After another long pause she sighed heavily and brought her hands up to her face. Slowly, and with great pain, she asked, "Which do you think is easier to live with?"


	37. Why Always Me?

**Chapter 34 - Why Always Me?**

House sat there, thinking about what she'd just said. He placed a hand to her lower back and rubbed slowly in circles. "I don't think you're deluded Allison." He sighed as he felt her tense at his words. "The fact you believe what I've been saying proves that." Her body was still clenched so he slid his hand up under her shirt in order to touch her skin soothingly.

"I'm sorry..." She spoke, her hands still covering her face. "I've always known you were right; I just couldn't get myself to," She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "admit to it." He continued to rub her back, his fingers stroking up and down her spine. "So i'm sorry; for misleading you. I thought you'd drop it and move on, but I guess you couldn't." Her hands were now in her lap but she'd leant forward to rest her forehead on the back of the sofa. "I'm sorry I did this to you."

House frowned and cursed his bad leg. If it wasn't aching so badly he'd try to pull himself up onto the sofa next to her. "Ducky..." He whispered, trying to get her to turn around to face him. "It's not that I want you to apologize to me, I just wanted you to know that you're not the only one going through this. Yes, it's your life and your pain; but you're in _my_ life, so your pain is mine as well." This got her to sit up and slowly turn around. "I want to be there to help you, but you have to realize that this shit is affecting me too. I just need some reassurance from you every once in a while."

Cameron studied his face through her blurry eyes. "I'm sorry." It seemed to be all she could think of to say anymore.

House furrowed his brows and placed his hand now on her knee. "You know, I'm going to start charging you every time you say that." This got her to laugh and slowly a smile spread across her face.

"Only you could make me laugh over something as serious as this." This caused him to grin naughtily at her. She hadn't expected _that_ expression and felt her eyes growing wide. He stuck his tongue at her, causing her to laugh again and slap him playfully on the shoulder. "Seriously, Greg. You get me to confess something really painful and tell me how I've been ignoring you, and then you look at me like that?"

"I don't do mushy make up scenes." She rolled her eyes and suddenly squealed as he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her off the sofa and on top of him. She'd managed to not land on his leg, which meant she was now sitting on his chest while he lay pinned to the carpet below.

"Brilliant idea. Now what are you going to do, old man?" She pulled herself off his chest but before he could sit up she straddled his waist and held him down. He grinned up at her and placed his hands on her hips once more, this time he pushed her to the right in order to roll on top of her. Only he had forgotten about the coffee table next to them and as she fell sidewise, the leg caught her in the side of the head. There was a moment when he lay there, holding his breath, waiting for her to say something or move.

Cameron hadn't expected hitting the table either and lay on the carpet, stunned. It had hurt, but not as bad as if she'd hit the corner of the table instead. "Why am I always the one getting injured?" She spoke, causing him to release the breath he'd been holding into a laugh. She started to laugh with him and shifted so she wasn't so close to the table anymore. Her head ached but she didn't care, she was more interested in finishing what he had started.

House shook his head in amusement and allowed her to roll him on top of her. He could feel himself growing aroused as his body pressed against hers. "Generally, that's the role of the masochist." Her eyes grew wide again as she gaped at him. The two looked at each other for a second or two before she burst out laughing. He watched her curiously and then decided to quiet her with a kiss. Only, as he brought his face down to hers, his eyes drifted to the carpet where a red stain was slowly growing. "Oh shit." Before she could ask, he had gripped her shoulders and pulled her up into a sitting position. This meant he had to roll off her in order to keep her upright. "You're bleeding."

"What?" She placed her hand behind her head and winced as she touched the spot she'd hit. "Oh shit." She repeated, knowing the feel of blood on her hand all too well. She withdrew it and held it up between them. There wasn't a lot, but enough to cause them to react. He groaned as he made his way to the sofa and sat down on it, turning her back towards him. His hands traveled through her hair until he found the small laceration.

"It's not bad, but might need a stitch or two." He sighed, all excitement having left him as he looked at his injured girlfriend. "At least it's not your nose this time." He grinned as she pulled herself to her feet and glared at him.

"Very funny." She couldn't hide the smirk on her own face as she headed into the bathroom. He could hear the water running for a few minutes then stop. She soon reappeared with a medical kit and a pair of scissors and a towel around her shoulders. He took both the items in her hands and spread his legs so she could fit between them when she sat back on the floor. "Don't cut out too much." She warned.

House wondered how exactly she planned on stopping him if he'd wanted to. "I like your hair." He reassured as he parted it again, finding the wound. It had stopped actively bleeding but looked like it could start again with the slightest jar. He grabbed the base of the hairs around the cut and as gently as he could, snipped them off with the scissors. He had to repeat this a few times before he managed to clear the area completely. "There's only alcohol in here." He frowned as he rummaged through the kit.

"Well, isn't pain also part of being a masochist?" She snorted as she felt him swabbing her scalp. Her body tensed as she heard him sterilizing the suture equipment. It was generally frowned on for doctors to perform these sort of procedures outside of the hospital, but then again, who was really going to stop him? "Nnnnnn" She whimpered as he began to sew up the cut. Luckily, three stitches were enough, and when she heard him place the tools on the table she relaxed.

"Sorry." He apologized again as he re-swabbed the area and placed a piece of gauze on the incision. "Can't tape this though." She placed a hand over it and awkwardly pulled herself to her feet once again. With her other hand she grabbed the metal instruments and brought them into kitchen and tossed them into the garbage. It was hardly following biohazard precautions but it wasn't as if she'd had any other options and it _was_ her own blood.

House watched as she then opened up a cabinet and pulled out a container of coffee. Before she could get any ideas, he was up and limping his way towards her. "What the?" She protested as he pulled the container from her hand. He popped the lid open and handed it back to her.

"Just trying to save an innocent container." He motioned to the hand on her head. "Last time you tried making coffee with one hand, well..." He smirked as she pushed past him towards the machine. "I'm just saying..." He walked up behind her and placed a hand around her torso as she put the coffee maker together. It wasn't quite the end to their conversation he had been expecting, but then again, it could have been a lot worse.


	38. Shower Tango for Two

**Authors Note:** The first bit is the start of a smut scene – one which I never elaborated on in a 'missing scene' but had intended on doing. If you guys want me to write it out in all it's detailed glory just let me know! :-D

**Chapter 35 - Shower Tango for Two?**

House awoke the next morning to a very strange sensation. Something warm and furry lay where something soft and squishy should be. "Duck?" He groaned, blinking his eyes awake in the dim light of the bedroom. It didn't take long to realize what had been wrong. "Jesus christ! God, get off the bed!" House pushed at the nearly full grown mountain dog.

"I'm not religious, but i'm betting there was at least one thing blasphemous in that sentence." Cameron smirked from the bathroom doorway. She'd had trouble sleeping, so when dawn approached she figured she may as well start her day. "Come here boy." She waved at the dog, who was lazily glancing around. At the command he yawned and pulled himself to his full height, his back legs nearly crushing House in the process. "God, come!" Obediently, the dog leapt off the bed and walked over to her.

House rubbed at his side, he just knew he was going to have dog nail marks across his ribs. "I may have taken the lords name in vain, but at least i'm not having sex with him." He smirked as he rolled out of bed and hopped on his good leg towards the bathroom.

Cameron gave God an affectionate rub behind the ears and then sent him off to Ryan's room. She could hear the water running in the shower and was starting to regret having just finished hers. "Yeah, that would be too much like having sex with yourself." She rolled her eyes, stepping into the slowly steaming bathroom. House was obscured behind the blue and yellow duck covered shower curtain so she couldn't see his reaction. "Oh come on, that was funny." She grabbed for the curtain and yanked it open.

He filled his lungs and gave out a terrified shriek, his hands gripping for the edge of the duck marked plastic, trying to cover himself. His outburst caused her to jump back, her eyes wide, afraid she'd actually upset him. She should have known better, because almost instantly he let go of the curtain and gave her a 'gotcha good' look. "You actually fell for that." He grinned, letting the curtain go.

"You jerk! Almost gave me a heart attack!" She swatted at him, which only resulted in him gripping her arm and pulling her into the shower as well. "House!" Her drenched bathrobe was quickly growing heavy, so she let it fall from her shoulders and tossed it onto the tile floor.

"Hey, you're the Tom peeping on me." He wrapped his arms around her bare shoulders and pulled her close. Now that she was there, he instinctively shared some of his weight onto her two good legs. "Wait, if you're the peeper, does that make me the peepee?"

She had to admit, in the circumstance it was rather funny. "You can be whatever you want to be." She purred into his ear, the hands around his shoulders pulling her closer. Soon their bodies were pressed together, leaving no gap for water to travel down. Cameron ran her fingers up the back of his neck into his wet hair, pulling him down for a kiss. "This is nice." She smiled, kissing him again.

House had to agree, although he was starting to wish their shower was actually built for two. They began to turn slowly, his balance still resting on her. When his back was to the far wall she stopped moving and began to slip a hand between their bodies. His hardness had been pressing into her stomach since he first pulled her to him. Now her hand was skillfully coiling around its base. He groaned at the touch, but pulled away. "Allison, I've got to be at the hospital in an hour." He watched as her hungry expression never changed.

Cameron pushed him back against the wall and slipped her hand once more down between them. She winked at him when he moaned once more. "Guess that means we'll have to be quick."

*****

"You're late." House winced as he heard the familiar voice stalking up behind him. He pushed the elevators 'up' button furiously, willing it to arrive sooner. As is the law of the universe, it did not, and he was now face to face with Cuddy. "And you haven't shaved." She eyed his scruffier than normal face. The elevator decided to open at this moment, so he wasted no time stepping in and forcing his way to the back corner. Unfortunately, she was not giving up that easily. "What were you doing all morning?" She eyed him suspiciously.

House looked at her challengingly. "You'd have been better asking '_who_ were you doing all morning?'" Cuddy groaned and closed her eyes to clear the images from her mind. He wasn't going to let her off that easily. "Oh come on fun bags, don't pretend you've never imagined yourself being pinned against a shower wall by a hot, blonde doctor?" The few other passengers did their best to keep from staring. "Of course, the rest of the imagery wouldn't apply to you," He lifted his cane and pointed towards her skirt. "unless you've got some fun bags down there I don't know about."

Cuddy swatted his cane away. "House!" She shot a threatening look at a nurse who had the poor judgment to glance their way.

He wasn't phased by this and continued with his hypothetical situation. "Of course, Dr. Cameron's a bright girl; thinks quick on her feet. I suppose the same would hold true on her knees." The elevator door sprang open before he could further embarrass the other passengers. Cuddy pointed for him to walk ahead, her face much less enthused than he had been hoping for.

She kept on his heels right up to him entering his outer office. Chase and Foreman were already glancing through a multitude of case files, neither looking up at his approach. "House," Cuddy pulled down on the hem of her jacket in irritation. "I would appreciate not being brought into your sexual fantasies."

He naturally interrupted her. "Oh, that wasn't a fantasy. I'm certain we could make it work." He turned his back and limped over to the coffee machine, which was unsurprisingly empty.

"The only shower scenario I want to be in, is one that doesn't involve _you_." She narrowed her eyes and walked towards the glass conference table to pull the charts from the two doctors. Chase was rather reluctant to let his go, since it had been doing such a good job hiding his awkwardness.

House turned around at this, a coffee filter in one hand. "_I_ wasn't in that fantasy; just you and Cameron. Does that mean you agree? Can I watch?" He gave himself a mental slap, trying to shake the visuals from his mind. The image of the two woman having sex in the shower was _not_ something he needed to be thinking about in public.

"Dude, she's about to deck you." Foreman smirked as he inched his chair away from the doctor. Cuddy had actually been considering this, but at the neurologists remark she took a deep breath and unclasped her hands from around the charts.

"Apart from the fact you agreed not to carry your personal relationship with Dr. Cameron into the workplace, you also agreed to an additional 40 hours of clinic time each month." She set the folders back on the table and headed towards the glass door. When she reached it she turned around again. "Do the clinic hours, House, or the next time you break a rule, or picture me naked, I won't be so forgiving." And she was gone.

House had given up on the coffee and tossed the filter into the bin. "_Someone_ needs to get laid." He rolled his eyes as he turned back to his ducklings. They were looking at him cautiously, silently hoping the next thing out of his mouth would actually be medically related.

*****

Cameron tried not to glance at her watch again, she already knew they were running late and double checking was only wasting more time. Ryan was struggling to keep up with her as she navigated the parking garage towards the lobby of the hospital. She was supposed to be in by noon, but had been unable to get her brother dressed and ready on time. Now they were half walking, half sprinting through the double glass doors of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

"Alright Ryan, I gotta check in with House. You can come with me, or maybe go visit your friend Wilson." She pressed the elevators 'up' button continuously, willing it to arrive sooner. Ryan was watching the numbers above the doors light up in descending order. When it hit 2, they both stepped forward into the otherwise empty elevator. "Do you want to get it, Ryan?" She pointed at the panel of buttons.

Ryan was listening, but made no move towards the controls. Instead he lowered himself to the floor and took a seat by one of the side walls. "Ryan, not on the floor." She groaned as she stepped forward and hit the desired floor herself. "Come on buddy, it isn't clean." She leant forward to grasp his shoulder when suddenly the entire car bucked, tossing her head first into the solid metal wall. The impact sent her to the floor, her hands now grasping frantically for her crying brother. The car shook again, and this time the lights went out.


	39. Never IRL

**Authors Note:** Sadly everyone, this is the last chapter I ever wrote in this story! And yes, it's a doozy of a cliffhanger :( One of the reasons I reposted this even though it wasn't finished is because I was hoping for some inspiration and desire from you readers to help me start writing in it again. I had so many ideas and so much more to tell, so if you guys liked what you read so far, let me know!

**Chapter 36 - Never IRL**

Cameron felt a hand grip onto her head through her matted hair. The lights had gone out seconds before, right after the elevator jerked a second time. Ryan had cried out, but her hands couldn't grasp him in the blinding darkness. Now he was holding onto her; his fearful cries gone, replaced with a low, soothing hum. "Ryan?" She whimpered as she tried to sit up. Immediately a stabbing pain erupted down the back of her neck, causing her to relax back to the floor. His hand was still holding the back of her head.

"Stay." His unreasonably calm voice instructed. In the seconds between Cameron hitting her head on the wall of the elevator and the lights going out, he'd seen the back of her head start to bleed. Her stitches from the previous day had ripped, causing fresh blood to seep from the wound.

She listened to him, unable to move if she'd wanted to. Every little movement caused unbearable pain to streak from the base of her head down along her spine. "Shit." She hissed through her teeth. They couldn't be stuck in an elevator; these things just didn't happen in real life. "My phone, Ryan." She would have tried reaching for her bag herself but since she couldn't see it, she didn't want to risk hurting herself even more. "It's in my bag. Do you know where it is?"

Ryan was reluctant to loosen his grip on his sisters head. He could feel the warm stickiness pooling in his hand. "Hurt." He told her.

Cameron felt her chest tighten at the concern his brother was feeling towards her. His attention rarely stayed on one thing long enough for him to be emotionally connected. Now he was recognizing her injury and expressing his desire for her not to hurt herself more. "I know, Ryan." She winced as the lift trembled. "Thank you. But I need you to find my phone." She knew he was holding his hand to her previous injury; it wasn't serious enough then to make her worry about it now.

The boy released his grip on her and stuck his arms out towards where she'd dropped her bag. He found it easily and pulled it towards them. Cameron took in a deep breath and then reached a hand into it's contents, searching frantically for her cellphone. "Shit, shit!" She'd found it, but the shifting had caused her shoulder muscles to spasm, creating even more pressure on the strained muscles in her neck. Her eyes were clenched shut as she bit down hard on her lower lip, the phone now grasped firmly in her left hand. As the pain subsided she relaxed again and took a few deep breaths.

"Ryan, I need you to help me." She spoke slowly and clearly. "I hurt my neck." The boy shifted around in the darkness above her head. He had started to hum again. "I need you to kneel above me; put my head between your knees." She knew if she didn't stabilize her neck, she could risk injuring it more fully. "Ryan, please." Her voice held a tint of panic to it now. He shifted again and this time she felt something bump against the top of her head. She bit down again on her now bloody lip as the pain returned. When it subsided she could feel that he'd tried doing what she'd asked. "Okay Ryan, that's good. But I need you to sit on your feet." She waited until he stopped moving. "That's great. Now push your knees together. We need to keep my head still."

Ryan had done what she asked, and was now tapping out a rhythm on the tops of his thighs in agitation. He had inherited his siblings dislike of the dark. "House." He whispered.

Cameron had already brought the phone to her face and was now speed dialing the doctor. She knew maintenance must know the lift had stopped, but she needed House there, to keep them both calm. Now that her head was immobilized, she was able to take in the rest of their situation. She did _not_ like dark, enclosed places. The last thing either of them needed was for her to begin to hyperventilate.

The phone rang on his end at least five times before his voice drifted through the wiring. She quickly switched it to speakerphone, since her ears were trapped between her brothers legs. "Uncle Arny's House of Pancakes." Cameron held back a groan as she let him finish his introduction.

"Greg, we're trapped in the elevator." She gave him a moment to react.

"No, just me and Ryan." She winced aloud as the lift rocked once more.

"Yeah, he's fine. I might have strained my neck but we're okay." She quickly reassured, not wanting him to panic anymore than was necessary.

"No, we haven't heard anything."

"I don't know, it's still shaking. And House... the lights, they went out." The fear she'd been trying so desperately to keep at bay was beginning to rise.

"I know, I know. I'm trying. Just please find out what they're doing and how long we'll be in here."

"Alright, I love you." She ended the call and set the phone down on her chest.


End file.
